


Время собирать.

by Emuna



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuna/pseuds/Emuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три года после конца сериала. Время собирать. Может быть камни, может быть последствия своих поступков, может быть - надежды. Спойлеры к концу сериала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время собирать.

– Это – саботаж, – черноволосый мужчина оторвался от монитора и, развернув кресло, пристально посмотрел на начальника лаборатории.  
– Но позвольте! – возмутился тот.  
– Я бы охотно позволил. Но закон сохранения энергии с вами не согласится.  
Его оппонент склонился над распечаткой.  
– Потеря энергии все еще в рамках допустимой погрешности, хотя и по верхнему пределу. Вы считаете, что утечка будет возрастать в прогрессии, но это всего лишь гипотеза! Компьютерная модель не подтверждает ваши выводы!  
В этот момент на мониторе появилась новая диаграмма, три секции были окрашены в тревожный красный цвет. Профессор судорожно вздохнул, но продолжил барахтаться, хотя уже чувствовал, как на шее затягивается невидимая петля.  
– Почему вы так уверены, что это злой умысел, а не случайная ошибка? Все мы живые люди, – он успел проглотить уже готовое сорваться с языка: «за исключением некоторых присутствующих», – инженеры в том числе. Эксперт наградил его убийственно-вежливой улыбкой.  
– Чтобы случайно ошибиться подобным образом, нужно быть гением. Если бы таланты такого уровня работали под вашим чутким руководством, об этом давно бы уже знала вся научная общественность.   
– Я готов поручиться за каждого из своих сотрудников! Это нелепое недоразумение.  
– Как вам угодно, – пожал плечами проверяющий, – в таком случае остается всего лишь одна возможность. Преступник – вы. Желаете признаться прямо сейчас или предпочитаете стандартную процедуру?  
– Вы что же, собираетесь обвинить меня? Но я не имею никакого отношения к этой части проекта, это не моя сфера деятельности! – он запнулся, осознав, в чем именно только что расписался, но все же продолжил, поскольку обвинение в саботаже угрожало куда большими неприятностями, чем всего лишь преступная некомпетентность. – Вы же знаете, как работает наш отдел. Один человек физически не в состоянии отследить все аспекты.  
– О да, я знаю, что вы никудышный ученый, но до сегодняшнего дня не догадывался, что ваши административные способности так же оставляют желать лучшего. У вас много родственников, друзей и знакомых, а у вашей супруги их еще больше, но нужно ведь соблюдать некоторый баланс! Сколько человек в вашей лаборатории реально работает? Меньше трети? Сколько из них специализируется в молекулярной физике? И кто из этих несчастных по второй специализации программист?   
Каждый следующий вопрос заставлял начальника лаборатории все ниже и ниже опускать голову, пока наконец он не обнаружил, что пристально рассматривает носки собственных туфель.  
– Дерек Альбин, – едва слышно выговорил он, – но это лишено всякого смысла! У него блестящие перспективы!   
– Несомненно. Альфа, из хорошей семьи, первый студент выпуска, научная степень в семнадцать лет и полное отсутствие здравого смысла. Идеализм – самая опасная болезнь нашего общества, профессор, радуйтесь, что вам она не угрожает, она поражает только людей, наделенных интеллектом.   
После того как незваный гость ушел, унеся с собой отчеты о проделанной работе за последние полгода, профессор минут пять ждал, пока утихнет дрожь в руках, и только потом налил себе виски. Золотистая жидкость пахла мокрым деревом и приятно обжигала рот. Он и с закрытыми глазами не спутал бы настоящий виски с синтетическим аналогом, хотя производитель-монополист и уверял, что лучшие дегустаторы не смогли обнаружить никакой разницы. Выпив, с сожалением отставил стакан – придется отвыкать от дорогостоящих привычек. Должность ему не удержать, хорошо, если удастся избежать деклассификации.  
Нет, мир воистину катится в черную дыру: с каких это пор ученые интересуются политикой?! Чего, скажите на милость, этому идиоту, то есть, идеалисту, Альбину не хватало? Все привилегии альфа-статуса, приличное для его возраста жалованье, финансирование, публикации. Он даже позволил молодому ученому издать три статьи только под собственным именем, не напрашиваясь в соавторы! И вот благодарность за хорошее отношение. Профессор решительно придвинул к себе бутылку и наполнил стакан до краев. Вечером предстояло долгое объяснение с женой. Вряд ли она обрадуется новостям.   
***  
– Все-таки саботаж? Печально. Теперь тебе придется проверить все их данные за последние два года. С того момента, как Альбин пришел в лабораторию. Послужит тебе уроком, Эйвон. Ты давно должен был возглавить весь проект.  
– Пощады, мадам президент, пощады! – он вскинул руки в умоляющем жесте и рассмеялся, – я умру от скуки. Каждому свое. Пусть администраторы администрируют.  
– А ученые – саботируют?  
– Я лучше буду ловить саботажников.  
– Не вижу ничего смешного. Три года, Эйвон! Три года работы, много денег, еще больше ресурсов, но я до сих пор не вижу результатов. Иногда мне кажется, что ты злоупотребляешь моим расположением.  
Эйвон перевернулся со спины на живот и повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть, как она расчесывается, сидя у зеркала. Перламутровая щетка скользила по блестящим черным волосам.  
– Странно.  
– Что странно?  
– Считается, что длинные волосы подчеркивают женственность, но в твоем случае мне больше нравилась кроткая стрижка.  
– Не увиливай, – отражение в зеркале недовольно поджало губы, – ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько важен этот проект!  
– Я три года гоняюсь за призраком. Все, что у нас есть – отрывочные сведения и слухи. Я не уверен, что этот твой корабль вообще существовал. Скорость в двадцать стандартных единиц, телепорт, маскировочный щит, нейтронные бластеры, автоматическая ремонтная система, регенерирующие энергетические установки... Я ничего не забыл? То, что ты требуешь, скорее относится к области мифологии, чем науки. Если ты думаешь, что кто-то другой справится лучше – милости прошу, я сегодня же передам всю документацию этому несчастному и займусь своими собственными исследованиями. Да, кстати, насчет этого саботажника… Он мне нужен.   
– Еще один государственный преступник в твоей команде?  
Он попытался пожать плечами, но в этом положении жест оказался не слишком убедительным.  
– А вот это уже точно не моя вина. Если каждый второй ученый оказывается диссидентом, то надо или менять политическую систему, или расстрелять отдел пропаганды в полном составе.   
Севелан развернулась к нему, растянув губы в тонкой змеиной усмешке.  
– Политическая неблагонадежность отдельных личностей, несомненно, не твоя вина. Но боюсь, ты забываешь, что твоих собственных заслуг вполне достаточно, чтобы сгноить тебя на Сигнус Альфе, или в другом столь же приятном месте. Я много тебе позволяю, Эйвон. Так много, что ты начинаешь верить в собственную неуязвимость. Кому дано, с того и спросят, мой дорогой.   
– Ты всегда рядом, чтобы освежить мою память, – он улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка вышла несколько натянутой. – Не беспокойся. Рано или поздно я поймаю твоего белого кита.  
– Эта книга в запрещенном списке старой литературы.  
– Именно поэтому ты ее не читала.  
– Туше! Хорошо. Забирай своего саботажника. Но под твою личную ответственность. На этот раз я хочу результатов, а не обещаний. То, что реально, делают в других лабораториях. От тебя я жду невозможного.  
Он подвинулся на край кровати и приглашающим жестом указал на подушку. Севелан сначала отрицательно мотнула головой.  
– Я только что причесалась. С другой стороны...  
– Вот именно. С другой стороны.  
***  
Доктор Дерек Альбин не выглядел на свои двадцать пять лет. Даже при беспощадно-ярком свете, заливающем тюремную камеру, молодому человеку едва можно было дать восемнадцать. Если только не смотреть ему в глаза. У восемнадцатилетних юнцов, выросших в безопасном искусственном мире земных куполов, не бывает такого взгляда. Сузившиеся от света зрачки терялись на фоне обсидиановой радужки, в двух черных провалах отчаянье сражалось с пустотой, медленно проигрывая последней. Пять дней допросов. Эйвон не спешил забрать свой трофей. Некоторые уроки лучше выучить раз и навсегда, чтобы не повторять ошибки на регулярной основе.   
Молодой человек забился в дальний угол металлической койки и сидел там, спрятав голову в коленях, пытаясь укрыться от выжигающего глаза света. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он еще сильнее вжался спиной в стену и медленно поднял голову, щурясь и моргая, пока не поймал случайно взгляд высокого черноволосого человека в дорогом штатском костюме. Некоторое время они молча рассматривали друг друга, потом неожиданный посетитель обернулся к застывшему на пороге охраннику и приказал:  
– Убавьте освещение и принесите мне стул.  
Тот помешкал несколько секунд, но все же повиновался. Эйвон уселся и неспешно принялся разглядывать саботажника. Синяки и царапины, ничего серьезного, похоже, его только что подлечили после интенсивного допроса. Круги под глазами, запавшие щеки, как и следовало ожидать, но это все поправимо. Он любезно улыбнулся.   
– Пять дней.  
– Что? – вздрогнул заключенный. Голос у него был охрипший, как у человека, которому пришлось много кричать.  
– Вы пробыли здесь пять дней. В камере легко потерять счет времени.  
– Я не терял, – сухо возразил он, – следователи работают восьмичасовыми сменами. Мое дело ведут двое. И вы не похожи на третьего. Что вам от меня нужно? Или вы, – он вздрогнул, – кукловод?   
– Психостратег, – автоматически поправил Эйвон, он всегда считал жаргонизмы уделом низших каст. – Нет, я не психостратег. Я ваш, – улыбка стала еще шире, – будущий работодатель. Я забираю вас в свою лабораторию. Трудиться во благо Федерации. Предупреждая следующие вопросы: меня зовут Керр Эйвон, я научный советник президента и координирую тот самый проект, который вы так успешно саботировали последние два года.  
– Керр Эйвон? – недоверчиво переспросил Альбин и ухитрился вжаться в стенку еще глубже, – но ведь... – он не стал договаривать. Очевидно, что слухи о смерти Эйвона оказались сильно преувеличенными.  
– Да?  
– Нет, ничего, простите, я задумался и не расслышал с первого раза.   
– В таком случае повторяю: вы отправляетесь со мной. Искупать грехи усердным трудом.  
– Я не настолько грешен, чтобы работать под вашим началом, – в хриплом голосе прорезалась неожиданная твердость.  
– Вы не совсем четко представляете себе альтернативу.  
– После пяти дней здешнего гостеприимства? Я прекрасно знаю, что меня ждет.  
– Ваша наивность умиляет. Это, – он указал на синяки и ссадины, – всего лишь физическая боль. Пять дней побоев и стандартных наркотиков, и вы уже считаете, что прошли по всем кругам ада. Увы, ваше путешествие еще толком и не началось. Еще несколько дней вам дадут поиграть в героя, не потому, что любят причинять людям боль, вовсе нет, здесь не держат садистов, а по протоколу. А потом подключат к ментосканнеру и вывернут наизнанку. Узнают все, что захотят узнать. И это только начало. Бета-техника или представителя низших классов после этого бы расстреляли или сослали подыхать в тюремную колонию. Но на свою беду, вы альфа. Общество потратило на вас слишком много ресурсов, чтобы так легко признать поражение. Вас отправят на переобучение. Сто пятьдесят тысяч повторений, как известно, рождают истину. Сначала вы предадите своих сообщников, если они у вас есть, а потом – самого себя. То, что останется, заново отольют по форме образцового гражданина и отправят приносить пользу обществу. Например – управлять роботами-уборщиками в дельта-секторе или ремонтировать конвейеры.   
Альбин слушал, невольно бледнея. Он знал, разумеется, что против ментального сканирования нет никакой защиты, но почему-то надеялся, что в его случае не станут применять столь дорогую технику, или что он умрет раньше, или... или случится чудо. Нелогичное, невозможное, спасительное чудо. Но этот человек с безжалостностью опытного палача уничтожал последние жалкие ростки надежды.  
– Ваш разум, доктор, ваша способность мыслить, рассуждать, получать удовольствие от познания, все погибнет. Вы превратитесь в тупое послушное животное, и только иногда, по ночам, в кошмарах, будете вспоминать, что когда-то были человеком.   
Альбин заставил себя собраться, с усилием оторвался от стенки и расправил плечи.  
– Вы вспоминаете? – поинтересовался он.  
Мужчина вздрогнул, пропустив удар, но сохранил все то же любезно-безразличное выражение лица и сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса.  
– Это то, что ожидает вас здесь. Теперь обсудим альтернативу. Моя лаборатория, мой проект, мои правила. У вас – никаких прав, только обязанности. Вы будете много работать, мало спать и быстро есть. За каждую ошибку я спрошу втрое. Попытка саботажа вернет вас в эти гостеприимные стены. Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью.   
– Вы не понимаете разницы между работодателем и рабовладельцем?  
– В вашем случае разница несущественна. Но! Я готов предоставить вам шанс.  
– Искупить свою вину перед обществом? – иронично перебил его Альбин.  
– О, об этом я как-то не подумал, но если вы вдруг искренне раскаетесь, то после долгих лет честного труда, вам, быть может, позволят выходить из камеры на длинном поводке. Нет, я даю вам нечто большее. Шанс на победу. Предупреждаю сразу, ничтожный, почти неосуществимый. Я раскрыл одну вашу схему, раскрою и другие. Что бы вы ни задумали, я всегда буду на шаг впереди. Но, по крайней мере, вы сможете попытаться.   
– Выиграть в вашей игре по вашим правилам?   
– Ах да, совсем забыл! Я буду менять правила в свою пользу, когда посчитаю нужным. Без предупреждений.  
Альбин рассмеялся коротко и зло.  
– Разве можно отказаться от столь выгодного предложения!   
– Я знал, что могу на вас положиться, – Эйвон протянул своему новому сотруднику руку, но тот брезгливо отвернулся.  
***  
Как и большинство землян, Эйвон недолюбливал открытые пространства. Слишком долго купола с их автономной системой жизнеобеспечения были единственным способом выжить на отравленной радиацией Земле. Теперь уже не было необходимости в столь строгой изоляции, и общины «внешников» росли с каждым годом, игнорируя молчаливое неодобрение администрации. Вопреки мрачным прогнозам, они не только выжили, но и поставляли большую часть продукции на черный рынок, и это не считая официального продовольственного налога. Однако, несмотря на их процветание, лишь ничтожный процент населения желал переселиться под открытое небо. Общины увеличивались за счет естественного прироста. Фермерам не нужны были лицензии на размножение, и они охотно этим пользовались.   
Эйвон, разумеется, не принадлежал к этому сумасшедшему меньшинству, но его предпочтения в данном случае не играли никакой роли. Когда умники в ведомстве внутренней безопасности посчитали, что лучше всего будет расположить строго-секретную лабораторию за пределами купола, замаскировав под опытную ферму, ему оставалось только согласиться, наградив автора гениального плана выразительным взглядом. Со временем он даже научился видеть в этом некоторые преимущества. Например, свежие овощи с их собственного огорода, заведенного для достоверности.   
Будь у него выбор, он предпочел бы уютные апартаменты на подземном уровне и мрачную псевдоготику университетского городка, но не мог не согласиться, что из всех возможных мест за пределами купола, для них выбрали самое удачное. Маленькие белые домики с красными черепичными крышами прятались в реликтовом сосновом лесу, воздух благоухал нагретой смолой, солнечные лучи свободно проходили сквозь высокие кроны, играли в прятки между тонкими стволами, чтобы золотым дождем рассыпаться по дорожкам. Если не знать, что эта идиллическая картина скрывает научно-исследовательский комплекс, само существование которого проходит по категории: «перед прочтением – сжечь», можно было подумать, что вернулся в далекое довоенное прошлое, за сотни лет до появления Федерации. До того, как человечество почти что преуспело в самоуничтожении.   
Трудно было представить себе больший контраст между формой и содержанием, чем эта лаборатория, и Эйвон с любопытством наблюдал за реакцией новичка. Альбина только что выгрузили из флайера, он щурился на солнце и медленно вдыхал прохладный утренний воздух, словно пробуя его на вкус. Не похоже, чтобы он боялся открытого пространства. Эйвон подписал последнюю форму и протянул руку. Офицер, скрывая недовольство под протокольно-невозмутимым выражением лица, положил в подставленную ладонь ключ от наручников.  
– Под вашу ответственность, сэр.  
– Приятного дня, капитан.  
Он дождался, пока военный флайер скрылся за горизонтом, подошел к своему новому приобретению и молча расстегнул наручники. Альбин размял затекшие кисти и с наигранным удивлением поинтересовался:  
– Как? Вы не будете держать меня на цепи?  
Эйвон нехорошо улыбнулся и прежде, чем молодой человек успел сообразить, что происходит, застегнул на нем тонкий металлический ошейник.   
– Нейроиндуктор, – пояснил он, – стоит покинуть безопасную зону, он начнет посылать болевые импульсы. Чем дальше, тем сильнее.   
От ярости Альбин не смог выговорить ни слова, только сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Его лицо, смуглое от природы, побелело, а Эйвон продолжил:  
– Не сомневаюсь, что вы вскоре выясните, где именно заканчивается безопасная зона и как далеко вы сможете уйти. А теперь идемте, я познакомлю вас с коллегами.   
Они зашли в один из домиков, внешне ничем не отличавшийся от своих собратьев. Внутри все было стилизовано под крестьянское европейское жилище доатомной эры. Стол и стулья выглядели настолько деревянными, что Альбин даже провел рукой по выскобленной добела поверхности и с удивлением обнаружил, что это и вправду дерево. Невероятно! Сколько же они тратят на исследования, если спят на деревянных кроватях! На Земле, за исключением чудом уцелевших заповедных рощиц, давно уже не росло деревьев, из которых можно было бы изготавливать мебель.  
Эйвон приложил ладонь к сенсорной панели, замаскированной под керамическую плитку с жизнеутверждающим заявлением: «Ранняя птичка первого червяка клюет», исполненным готическим шрифтом. Упомянутая птичка, изображенная синей краской над надписью, держала в непропорционально большом клюве извивающегося червяка. Его новый хозяин, если уж называть вещи своими именами, стоял к нему боком, и Альбин, глядя на его выдающийся профиль, не мог удержаться от невольного сравнения. И в самом деле, чувствовал он себя немногим лучше того самого червяка.  
Часть стены ушла в паз, открывая стандартную кабину лифта, неуместную среди пасторальной обстановки домика. Спуск занял около минуты – не меньше трех уровней, прикинул Альбин. Дверь кабины открылась прямо в лабораторию: большое помещение, разбитое перегородками на несколько отсеков поменьше. Привычно гудели компьютеры, в воздухе пахло озоном, кофе и почему-то горелым хлебом. Источник последнего запаха обнаружился сразу же – тощий, патлатый парень в таком ярком комбинезоне, что от него болели глаза, задумчиво наклонившийся над дымящимся тостером.  
– Я не виноват, босс, – закричал он, увидев Эйвона, – это дурацкое реле! Я переделал его так, чтобы хлеб выстреливался прямо на тарелку, и неделю оно работало! Это перепад напряжения в общей сети, опять Донни что-то намудрила с генератором.  
Эйвон отмахнулся и от дыма, и от тараторящего оправдания незадачливого экспериментатора и кивнул в сторону Альбина.  
– Познакомьтесь. Этот идиот, сломавший третий тостер за два месяца, Джеремая, системный администратор и техник. А это наш новый сотрудник. Доктор Дерек Альбин.   
Парень резко замолчал, окинул новичка быстрым взглядом, похоже, оценив и оливковую тюремную униформу, и ошейник, хмыкнул и поинтересовался:  
– Какой код допуска?  
– Зеленый.   
Системщик хмыкнул еще громче, но ничего не сказал, только отметил что-то у себя на планшете и заорал во все горло:  
– Донни! Донни! – он с успехом мог заменить пожарную сирену.   
Из ближайшего отсека выглянула встрепанная рыжая голова.  
– Незачем так кричать. Чего тебе нужно, варвар?  
Джеремая картинно развел руками.  
– И это говорит женщина, ухитрившаяся сломать генератор Н15! Дважды! – мстительно уточнил он. – Эту модель используют в дальней разведке, она способна работать в жерле вулкана и в вакууме, но для нашей Донни нет ничего невозможного!   
– Есть. Я не могу заставить тебя заткнуться.  
Альбин молча наблюдал за развернувшимся спектаклем. Сверхсекретная лаборатория больше походила на филиал психиатрической лечебницы. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Эйвона, пытаясь понять, какую роль этот странный человек играет в сложившемся бедламе: надзирателя или пациента?   
Девушка передала Эйвону планшет.  
– Если этот парень и впрямь физик, то у меня есть для него работа. Пусть проверит расчеты к завтрашнему испытанию. Орак бастует, сказал, что не будет тратить свое драгоценное время на мои ошибочные теории.   
– Раз Орак сказал, что ты ошиблась, значит, так оно и есть, – не сдавался администратор.  
– С каких это пор ты записался в поклонники нашего маленького монстра?  
– С тех пор, как он оценил мое чувство юмора. Что говорит о его уровне интеллекта.   
Перебранку прервал спокойный, хорошо поставленный женский голос.  
– Эйвон, я перенесла испытания прототипа на вторник. Если Донни разберется в собственных уравнениях, мы уложимся в график. И вас ждет сообщение от президента. В вашем офисе.  
– Хорошо. То есть, ничего хорошего. С уравнениями разберется наш новый физик. Вы, кажется, знакомы, если я правильно помню его досье, – Эйвон посторонился, предоставляя женщине возможность беспрепятственно разглядеть новичка.  
– Альбин! Небо всемогущее, что случилось?  
Дерек нервно откашлялся.  
– Профессор Соландра! Вы живы!   
– А что, в газетах опубликовали мой некролог?  
– Я хотел навестить вас в университете, но в секретариате сказали, что вы вышли на пенсию, и настоятельно рекомендовали не нарушать ваш покой. Столь настоятельно, что я заподозрил неладное и проверил систему. Не нашел никаких упоминаний, словно вы внезапно перестали существовать. Вывод напрашивался.  
– Вывод, сделанный из ошибочных постулатов не может быть верным. И не уходите от ответа. Что вы умудрились натворить?!   
Эйвон полюбовался на полыхающие щеки молодого человека и отправился к себе, прихватив копию спорных расчетов. Пора в очередной раз напомнить Ораку, зачем его держат в лаборатории. Для самого совершенного в мире компьютера у него была на редкость короткая память. К счастью, Эйвон знал незаменимое средство от кратковременной амнезии. Достаточно было пообещать чрезвычайно занятому важными исследованиями компьютеру внеочередную профилактику и многозначительно взмахнуть паяльником.  
Альбин тем временем пил кофе в крошечном закутке, служившем профессору Соландре одновременно и офисом, и мастерской, и столовой. Поверхность двух столов заполнял творческий беспорядок из распечаток, дисков, молекулярных моделей и пустых чашек. Привычный хаос, в котором наметанный взгляд безошибочно узнавал порядок. С каждым глотком отступала тяжесть в груди, поселившаяся там после того, как ему сломали ребра. Переломы потом заживили, но за те три дня он успел приобрести привычку дышать с осторожностью, и только сейчас, оказавшись в знакомой обстановке профессорского кабинета, медленно распрямлялся в полный рост.   
Профессор качала головой, сжимала губы, барабанила пальцами по столу, но не перебивала, пока он не закончил рассказывать. И только когда он замолчал, выругалась. Негромко, но отчетливо, с прекрасной артикуляцией университетского преподавателя.   
– Альбин! Вы были лучшим студентом выпуска. Объясните, что вы делали на уроках гражданской этики? Обязательный предмет для всех первокурсников. Каким образом вы его сдали, если не запомнили основной постулат?   
Дерек упрямо вскинул голову.  
– Общественное благо большинства ценится превыше блага меньшинства или отдельного индивидуума. Я помню. Но я не согласен. Общество состоит из отдельных индивидуумов. Государственный строй, забывающий об этом, неминуемо превращается в диктатуру. Ради блага большинства подвергают репрессиям все больше и больше людей, пока в какой-то момент большинство не становится меньшинством. И именно это меньшинство оказывается у власти. Этого не рассказывают на уроках этики, профессор. Этому учит жизнь.  
– Вы оказались плохим учеником, мой дорогой друг. Все эти теоретические построения имели смысл до войны с андромедянами. Выживание вида – область биологии, а не этики. Сильное государство может позволить себе тратить деньги на военные технологии. А мы потеряли восемьдесят процентов флота в одном единственном сражении.   
– Что только подтверждает неэффективность диктатуры. Нас убивает правительство, не способное нас даже защитить!   
– Убивает! Что вы знаете о смерти, мальчишка? Только то, что прочитали в книгах! – дискуссия потеряла всякий оттенок академичности.   
По щекам профессора поползли уродливые красные пятна. Она закашлялась и вслепую начала шарить по столу. Серебряный ингалятор выскользнул из-под пальцев и покатился по полу. Дерек поднял баллончик и протянул задыхающейся женщине, подождал, пока стихнет кашель, и спросил негромко:  
– Теперь моя очередь удивляться: что случилось с вами, профессор?   
– Война. Несколько их кораблей прорвали оборону. Потом на них устроили охоту, но было уже поздно. Моя дочь и ее семья, научно-исследовательская база на Дельте Четыре. Все погибли. Я ушла из университета и подала заявление в военное ведомство. Несколько лет занималась проектом «Аквитар», тем, что от него осталось после всех этих бюджетных сокращений и неудач, а потом появился Эйвон. Он искал специалиста по теории поля в свой проект и наткнулся на знакомую фамилию.  
– Мне очень жаль, но это не оправдывает...  
– Это обязывает. Меня. Вас. Нас всех. Вы действительно не понимаете? Один единственный корабль держал оборону всего сектора до прибытия флота! Будь у нас эскадра таких кораблей, никто бы не погиб. Федерация, президент, репрессии, коррупция – это всего лишь слова. Значение имеет только одно – дальнейшее существование человечества. Вы же ученый, в конце концов, неужели вы не в состоянии увидеть более широкую картину?   
– Именно потому, что я вижу, я и не могу с вами согласиться. Но у меня нет выбора, не так ли? – он коснулся ошейника и тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегся.  
– У вас нет выбора. Но есть шанс. И я надеюсь, что вы им воспользуетесь. В первую очередь, ради самого себя.   
Он не стал возражать и молча проследовал за ней в другой конец лабораторного зала, где администратор заканчивал устанавливать рабочую консоль.  
– Вот. Прошу. Полный допуск к внутренней системе. Даже к Ораку. Если, конечно, он будет в настроении. Но никакой сети. Если нужно что-то с воли – обращайся к Эйвону, приятель. Правда, шансов, что он окажется в настроении еще меньше, чем с Ораком. Так что забудь о сайтах для взрослых мальчиков и девочек. Впрочем, у тебя все равно не останется на это времени. Вот, для начала – подарочек от Донни. Если будут вопросы – свистни. Только не вздумай звать меня Джеремая. Просто Джем. Что смотришь? Хочешь знать, почему я не поменял имя? Да потому, что к совершеннолетию у меня уже была криминальная история длиной с гимн Федерации! И потому что я дельта. А менять имя по желанию разрешается только полноценным гражданам. Хотя им это право как раз и ни к чему. Твоей вот мамаше в голову не пришло вляпаться в древнюю религиозную секту и назвать тебя в честь замшелого пророка!  
К счастью, громкий клич из глубин: «Дже-е-ем! Куда ты пропал? Эта программа опять не работает! Чтоб ты все-таки пропал, вместе с нею!» - прервал словоизвержение, и Дерек смог наконец взглянуть на монитор. Странно. На первый взгляд, в расчетах рыжей Донни все было правильно. На второй и третий – тоже. А если поменять параметры? Через два с половиной часа он с удовлетворенным выражением лица вывел на экран исправленную версию и только тогда заметил, что Эйвон стоит у него за спиной и сверяется со своим планшетом. Конечный результат совпал с выводами Орака.   
***  
Севелан, Президент Терранской Федерации, Верховная Императрица, Защитница Земли, Верховный Главнокомандующий и прочая, прочая, прочая с утра пребывала в отвратительном настроении. Она брезгливо держала кончиками пальцев распечатку.  
– Эйвон, я от всей души надеюсь, что это не твоих рук дело.   
– Как ты могла такое подумать?   
– Хочешь сказать, что ты на это неспособен?  
– Взломать финансовую базу данных твоей администрации и выложить в сеть детальный отчет о тратах? В этом нет ничего сложного, но клянусь, что мне бы и в голову не пришло упрекнуть тебя стоимостью нарядов. Не так уж там и много, какие-то четыреста тысяч кредитов, на эти деньги даже десять школ в дельта-секторе не построить, всего лишь восемь с половиной. В конце концов, женщина в твоем возрасте вынуждена тратиться на свою внешность.   
Пощечина, последовавшая за этими словами, была вполне ожидаема, но он не сделал и попытки перехватить тонкую руку. Дождался звонкого хлопка, притянул женщину к себе и впился поцелуем в шею, нарочно выбрав место повыше, чтобы оставить след.   
В этом недвусмысленном положении их застал секретарь.  
– Мадам президент, вы просили предупредить вас за десять минут до совещания, – дрессированный молодой человек без малейшего усилия сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Право входить к президенту без доклада стоило достаточно дорого, чтобы оплатить периодическую слепоту и глухоту.  
– Эйвон, я хочу, чтобы ты нашел этого неуловимого хакера. Отложи все остальные проекты.   
– В этом нет необходимости. Я подарю тебе твоего взломщика на день инаугурации.   
– Управишься так быстро? Его не могут поймать уже полгода.   
Эйвон пожал плечами.  
– Тебе всего лишь было нужно сказать мне.  
***  
Советник президента по делам внутренней безопасности, второй после президента человек в государстве, старательно отводил взгляд в сторону, но алый след на шее Севелан, как раз над ослепительно-белым кружевным воротником притягивал подобно магниту. Генерал Пестарж принадлежал к настолько узкому кругу избранных лиц, что Севелан не считала нужным стесняться его присутствием. К тому же ей нравилось ловить едва заметный отсвет зависти в блекло-голубых глазах советника. Без всяких сомнений, он многое бы отдал за право хотя бы на одну ночь оказаться на месте того, кто оставил эту красную метку на ее коже. Но все, что у него было, он и так получил из ее рук, поэтому мог только облизывать внезапно пересохшие губы и прятать взгляд. Севелан не имела привычки дважды платить за один и тот же товар.  
– Вздор! Причем вздор опасный. Вы прекрасно знаете, что это невозможно, но самим фактом существования подобных отчетов поддерживаете легенду. Покойник становится для нас опаснее, чем был при жизни.   
Советник нервно сглотнул – вдобавок к губам пересохло еще и в горле.  
– К этому докладу прилагаются видеоматериалы.   
– Монтаж.  
– Агент видел его своими собственными глазами!  
Севелан демонстративно разложила распечатки веером.  
– В пяти разных местах практически одновременно.   
– Видеозапись только из одной локации. Мы не можем игнорировать факты!  
– Хорошо, давайте посмотрим вашу запись, советник.  
Снимали скрытой камерой, с большого расстояния, если звук еще удалось вытянуть, то изображение оставляло желать лучшего. Голос... Севелан нервно вздрогнула и тут же бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону генерала, но тот сидел, уставившись на экран, и вроде бы не заметил. Она знала этот голос. Глубокий, исполненный силы, парадоксально совмещающий в себе жар убеждения и уверенное спокойствие. Однажды услышав, его невозможно было забыть. И все же... обладатель этого голоса мертв. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Они использовали старую запись, или смонтировали речь из отрывков.  
Она остановила кадр и увеличила изображение. Тайное собрание проходило где-то в пещерах, свет факелов рассеивался, не доходя до свода. Высокий широкоплечий мужчина в темной куртке мог быть кем угодно, агенту так и не удалось поймать его лицо в кадр. Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
– Вам придется найти что-нибудь более достоверное, чтобы убедить меня. К тому же, это совершенно не в его стиле. Блейк – крестоносец по своей природе, яростная душа. Мы же имеем дело с методичной, целенаправленной кампанией против федеративного присутствия во внешних мирах. От нас откусывают по кусочку, аккуратно, каждый раз балансируя на грани допустимого. Забирают именно то, чем мы готовы пожертвовать, зная заранее, где мы уступим, а где будем стоять до последнего. Он не способен на столь кропотливый и неблагодарный труд. Хватит гоняться за призраком, генерал. Ищите подлинного виновника. Блейк погиб два года назад при взрыве штаб-квартиры центрального управления службы безопасности.   
– При всем моем уважении, мадам, тело так и не нашли.  
Севелан воздела руки к небу в преувеличенно-гротескном жесте.  
– От здания осталась горсть пыли! Разумеется, тело не нашли. Но куда он, по-вашему, мог деваться из камеры? Вам доводилось слышать хотя бы об одном побеге из этого почтенного учреждения?  
– Пять лет назад один заключенный бесследно исчез из закрытой камеры, прихватив с собой дознавателя. Но это единственный известный мне инцидент.  
Севелан мечтательно улыбнулась.  
– В таком случае ваши подозрения беспочвенны. Блейк был талантливым, харизматичным и удивительно везучим человеком. Но всего лишь человеком, а не сверхсуществом. Он мертв, и прах его развеян ветром, то же самое должно произойти и с его памятью, советник. Так что сделайте мне одолжение, Пестарж, в следующий раз поднимайте тему Блейка только если привезете его сюда в цепях или в гробу.  
***  
– Третий самоубийственный план за неделю. Ты превзошел самого себя, – неприметный остролицый человек в сером комбинезоне гамма-техника оторвался от полуразобранных механических часов. Заботливо разложенные шестеренки и винтики занимали больше половины крошечного столика, втиснутого в единственный свободный от хлама угол комнаты.  
– Да для тебя даже выйти на улицу – уже неоправданный риск! Ты как прирос к этому стулу!   
– Неправда. Там у стенки весьма удобный диван.  
– С каких пор мы бросаем своих в беде?  
– Дай подумать. Должно быть, с тех самых пор, как у нас нет ни телепорта, ни самого быстрого корабля в галактике, ни суперкомпьютера, ни... проще сказать, что у нас есть. Даже сома закончилась, остался только адреналин. А его в моем организме и без того предостаточно.  
– Что-то незаметно! Мы должны хотя бы попытаться!  
– Держи.  
– Что? Зачем мне твой пистолет?  
– Затем, что если ты хочешь умереть, сделай это здесь и сейчас. Можешь считать меня сентиментальным дураком, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя разобрали на запчасти в пыточной камере. А именно этим и закончится любая попытка атаковать следственный центр. Введи в свой словарь новое слово, Таррант, если уж жизнь тебя до сих пор ему не научила. Не-воз-мож-но! Вытащить человека из этой тюрьмы – невозможно.  
– Ради Блейка ты совершил невозможное.  
– И на этом исчерпал лимит. Пожизненно. Хватит спорить. Лучше расскажи, что происходит в порту.   
– Торговая гильдия подняла тарифы, – Таррант ухмыльнулся во всю челюсть, постепенно остывая, – рабочие объявили забастовку.   
– Администрация?   
– Как и ожидалось. Пригнали войска, порт оцепили. Никто не ожидал, что гаммы способны на организованный протест. Но я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь добиться. Или они вернутся к работе, или их перестреляют и наймут новых, согласных на любые условия.  
– Удивляюсь, как ты прошел тестирование, Таррант. Для альфы ты слишком медленно думаешь. Все ушло в рефлексы. За два дня простоя гильдия потеряла несколько миллионов. С кого, как ты думаешь, они потребуют возмещение ущерба? Они ведь платят налоги, правительство должно обеспечивать безопасность.  
– Они и обеспечат. Разместят там гарнизон.   
Вила улыбнулся самым милейшим образом.  
– Правильно. Десятый батальон особого назначения. Тот самый, что приготовили к отправке на Калерию. Полиция, знаешь ли, не справляется своими силами, так часто в последнее время гаммы протестуют. Приходится просить помощи у военных. А к тому времени, как наши бравые ребята доберутся до места службы, там как раз закончат вакцинацию антидотом. Еще один грандиозный провал в программе умиротворения. Так что если ты раздумал погибать в цвете лет, положи пистолет на место и собирай вещи. Тебе придется слетать в южно-африканский купол. Там назревает кое-что интересное. Зайдешь перед уходом к Дэве, он сделал тебе выездную визу. Почти как настоящая.  
– Эй! Что значит «почти»?   
– Это ты уже Дэву спрашивай. О, а вот, кстати, и он.   
Дверь во вторую комнату скрывалась за сложенными стопкой старыми матрасами. Чтобы открыть ее изнутри требовалось приложить некоторое усилие, зато обнаружить вход в компьютерное царство Дэвы можно было только внимательно присмотревшись, а незваному гостю такой возможности бы никто не предоставил. От настоящего обыска наивная маскировка не спасла бы, но обыска никто и не ждал. После внезапного ареста Альбина им пришлось в спешном порядке поменять все явочные квартиры, про это укрытие он ничего не знал. До следующего провала можно было не волноваться.   
Таррант с размаху пнул пустую бутылку, она с тихим шелестом откатилась в сторону: ему все чаще казалось, что они пытаются вычерпать море дырявой ложкой. Он слишком засиделся на Земле, потерял перспективу. Нужно попросить Блейка о переводе. Неужели для пилота его класса не найдется занятия поважнее, чем быть на посылках у Вилы?! Сразу после Гауды Прайм они старались держаться друг друга, но время лечит. Ему давно уже не снится безумная гримаса Эйвона, раскрытый в последнем вскрике рот Дайны, растерянность на лице Сулин. Он научился спать без снов. Мертвые наконец-то мертвы, пора двигаться дальше. Встревоженный голос рыжего программиста прервал его размышления.  
– У меня плохие новости. Испытания телепорта пройдут во вторник. Показательные, пригласили всю военную верхушку, самые сливки, значит, все уже отлажено и проверено. Он все же сделал это, Вила! Что дальше? Подождем, пока он восстановит «Освободитель» и наладит конвейерное производство ораков? Мы должны были решить эту проблему год назад!  
– Ты ведь согласился, что Блейку лучше не знать!  
– Нам не нужен для этого Блейк!  
– Погодите, погодите, вы же не хотите сказать, что... – на лице Тарранта медленно проступало осознание, – Эйвон?!  
Вила долго молчал, уставившись в одну точку, прежде чем выдавил из себя едва слышно:   
– Да. Он жив. И работает на Севелан. И сделал телепорт. И я не дам тебе его убить! Несмотря на все вышеперечисленное.  
– Вот как! – Таррант успел справиться с первоначальным шоком, – может быть, ты соблаговолишь разъяснить мне, медленно думающему альфе, почему мы должны оставить в живых человека, который нас всех предал? Причем неоднократно. Удивительно, как ты дожил до своих лет с такой способностью к всепрощению! Или она распространяется только на Эйвона?   
Вила нервно сглотнул и бросил умоляющий взгляд в сторону Дэвы, но тот демонстративно отвернулся.  
– Ни ты, ни я не имеем права решать, как поступить с Эйвоном.   
– И кто, если не мы? Только не говори, что нужно прислать ему повестку на революционный трибунал. Во-первых, такового не существует. Во-вторых, он не придет. В-третьих, я никому не уступлю этого удовольствия.   
– Блейк. Эйвон убил его. Помнишь? Только Блейк может решить.  
– И как он это сделает, если ты держишь в тайне чудесное воскресение нашего дорогого друга? Дэва! Я понимаю, Вила – прирожденный трус, но ты-то почему на это согласился?   
– Я не соглашался. Я согласился подождать, а потом обсудить все как следует еще раз. Но...  
– Дай угадаю. «Еще раз» так и не наступил.  
Вила не выдержал.  
– Из какого дерева тебя вырезали, Таррант?! Думаешь, Блейку будет так легко приказать устранить Эйвона?   
– Я думаю, что ты должен сказать Блейку, Вила, – неожиданно спокойно ответил Таррант, – на его месте я бы не стал благодарить за подобную заботу.   
– И Блейк тут же прилетит на Землю. Что небезопасно.  
– Вила, у нас всего две опции: или мы докладываем Блейку, что Эйвон жив, или сообщаем ему, что Эйвон мертв. Выбирай сам. Меня лично больше устроит второй вариант. У меня не настолько короткая память, как у некоторых. Блейк не единственный, кого Эйвон убил в тот день.  
***  
По большому счету, поимку хакера следовало предоставить Ораку. Задание как раз по его способностям – проверить все подозрительные компьютеры и найти виновного. Дальше – дело техники. А Эйвону было чем заняться и в лаборатории. Несмотря на назначенные испытания, телепорт все еще нуждался в доработке, прежде чем пойти в массовое производство. Аквитар хорошо работал с неорганической материей, но на стабилизацию поля при транспортировке органики уходило больше энергии, чем можно было позволить в полевых условиях. Самовосстанавливающиеся энергоэлементы таинственного корабля, должно быть, решали эту проблему, но у них не было подобной роскоши. Эйвон заменил аквитар на дилитиевые кристаллы, увеличив выход энергии за счет снижения дальности транспортировки. Но учитывая, насколько редко дилитий встречается в природе, телепорт будет весьма и весьма дорогим удовольствием. А проблему синтеза ему не удалось решить даже с помощью Орака, хотя компьютер и уверял, что обязательно отыщет способ, если его перестанут отвлекать бессмысленными вопросами.   
Эйвон не сомневался, что многозадачности Ораку хватит и на поиски хакера, и на работу над основным проектом, но компьютер тут же ухватится за возможность оправдать свою неудачу с дилитием. Орак вел себя настолько по-человечески, что Эйвон уже сомневался, действительно ли «характер» маленького компьютера всего лишь результат эксцентричного программирования, или за этим скрывается нечто большее. Быть может, душа? Но проще было не задумываться об этих материях и обращаться с Ораком как с компьютером. Впрочем, с людьми он обращался примерно так же.   
Кроме того, он обещал даме подарок, будет неспортивно воспользоваться аналитическим превосходством суперкомпьютера. Все равно что выйти с нейтронным бластером против арбалета. В реальном бою он, конечно бы, не постеснялся использовать любое преимущество, но здесь ему ничего не угрожало, а охота обещала быть забавной.  
Для начала Эйвон вывел на монитор досье на неуловимого взломщика. Парень благоразумно держался подальше от военных секретов, зато сводил личные счеты с мадам президентом. Стоимость нарядов оказалась последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Севелан. Перед этим хакер успел выложить в общий доступ как именно используется фонд на представительские расходы, с именами, суммами и комментариями. Затем ознакомил почтенную публику с критериями, по которым Севелан отбирает молодых людей в свой штат. Еще раньше он взломал записи с камер безопасности и продемонстрировал общественности роскошные залы президентской резиденции, сделав особый акцент на бесценных шедеврах доатомной эры, официально находящихся в различных музеях.   
Ну что ж, столь похвальный интерес к личной жизни первой леди Федерации заслуживает поощрения. Эйвон ввел свой старый логин, один из десятков, сохранившихся с прежних времен, специально для подобных ситуаций, и нехорошо улыбнувшись, выложил в сеть несколько заманчивых кадров с Севелан в главной роли. На весьма тонкой грани приличия. И в не менее завлекательных фразах обещал выкладывать продолжение каждую неделю. Теперь оставалось только ждать, пока хакер прибежит за лакомым кусочком. А то ведь заметут новичка-любителя соответствующие службы еще до первого обновления, вон, как наследил!   
Он как раз закончил вводить последнюю сторожевую программу, когда в дверь офиса постучали.  
– Войдите.  
Альбин заставил себя смотреть Эйвону в лицо. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось просить об одолжении этого человека. Ради самого себя он никогда бы не пошел на такое унижение, но другого выхода не было. К тому же, он ведь согласился на его условия.  
– Мне нужен доступ в сеть.  
– Всего лишь?  
– Я бы не отказался от поддельных документов, выездной визы и кредитной карточки, но сомневаюсь, что вы согласитесь.  
Эйвон развернул кресло и одарил молодого физика своей фирменной хищной улыбкой.  
– И зачем же вам понадобился выход в сеть? Неужели прочитать новостную ленту? Чувствуете себя оторванным от большого мира?  
– Мне нужно выложить обновление для образовательного проекта.  
Улыбка медленно погасла, сменившись задумчивым недоумением. Дерек поспешил объяснить.  
– Два года назад я создал сайт для детского научного соревнования. Я выкладываю задачи по естественным дисциплинам, и все желающие могут их решить. Победитель проходит в следующий тур, верхние десять процентов получают возможность переаттестации. Для талантливых детей из рабочих каст это иногда единственный шанс. Вы не представляете, в каких условиях проходит аттестация в школах, а добиться повторной сдачи практически нереально.   
– Образовательный проект. Для маленьких дельт, желающих изучать физику, – медленно подвел итог Эйвон, явно не веря своим ушам, – а в свободное от работы и революционной деятельности время вы преподаете эпсилонам чтение? Альбин! Вы же альфа! Почему вас забыли обучить логике? Кастовая система существует потому, что она функциональна! Если ребенок не может пройти аттестацию с первого раза, то ему нужно место у конвейера, а не молекулярная физика!   
– Идеальных систем не существует, так же, как и стопроцентного коэффициента полезной деятельности. Ваш собственный системный администратор – дельта. Почему вы до сих пор не отправили его на ближайший завод?   
– Потому что по результатам школьного тестирования он получил техническую бета-степень, после чего решил, что учеба в интернате тяжелый, а главное – бесплатный труд, и занялся взломом баз данных. А после второй судимости одновременно с присвоением почетного звания рецидивиста преступник пожизненно лишается гражданских прав. Чтобы стать жертвой нашей системы, нужно приложить некоторые усилия. Федерация заинтересована в кастовой сегрегации. В интересах правительства следить, чтобы альфы оставались альфами, а дельты – дельтами. Каждый на своем месте.  
– В таком случае можете считать мой проект одним из способов регуляции. В теории все работает именно так, как вы описали. На практике – система давно нуждается в реформах. Вы прекрасно знаете, что дети из альфа-семей за редчайшими исключениями остаются в родительской касте. В то время как всего десять процентов дельт повышает статус.  
– Что подтверждает теорию наследственного интеллекта. Вы действительно надеетесь, что я поверю в эту чушь? Вы только что сменили пыточную камеру на пожизненную каторгу и первым делом вспомнили о несчастных дельтах, лишившихся свежей порции задачек?   
– Проверьте мой код, – Альбин вызывающе посмотрел Эйвону прямо в глаза, – и убедитесь сами.  
Эйвон кивнул.  
– И если я найду в этом коде нечто помимо физики для младших классов?  
– Мы играем по вашим правилам, – Альбин уже привычным жестом прикоснулся к ошейнику.  
– Хорошо, что вы об этом еще помните. Садитесь, пишите. Да, через этот терминал. Выход в сеть есть только у Орака.  
***  
Сайт проекта выглядел безобидно. Задачи, иллюстрации, исторические сведенья, в простой и увлекательной форме, с примерами из жизни. Как раз то, что нужно для детей из рабочих каст, не способных к абстрактному мышлению. Но Эйвон не верил в благотворительность.   
Он несколько раз проверил код, символ за символом, вчитываясь до такой степени, что в глазах появилась резь. Ничего подозрительного. Несколько неэкономно, он подавил порыв исправить пару строчек, но Альбин по основной специализации все же физик, а не программист. Он вставил ключ в паз, комнату заполнило привычное гудение компьютера.  
– Орак!   
– Что на этот раз?  
– Проверь этот код, – он ввел программу.  
После секундной паузы последовал ответ.  
– Код функционален.  
– Это я и сам знаю.  
– Тогда уточни запрос. «Проверить код» может означать что угодно, вплоть до соответствия символов общепринятому синтаксису.   
Эйвон кивнул, на этот раз компьютер был прав. Хочешь получить ответ, сначала задай правильный вопрос.  
– Проверь код на наличие скрытой информации, не являющейся необходимой для выполнения программы.   
На этот раз пауза длилась несколько дольше.  
– Я не обнаружил дополнительной информации, хотя сам по себе код может быть сокращен на тридцать процентов без потери эффективности.   
– И все-таки там что-то есть! Должно быть. Проверь еще раз.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь необходимым настолько расточительно использовать мои ресурсы. Код не содержит дополнительной информации, повторная проверка не изменит фактов. Но если ты настаиваешь.  
На этот раз пауза заняла около минуты.  
– Дополнительной информации не обнаружено.  
– Выведи на монитор методы проверки.  
– Ты собираешься перепроверить меня?! – Казалось, компьютер сейчас отключится от возмущения, но по экрану побежали строчки запроса.  
– Орак... – задумчиво произнес Эйвон, – ты проверял изображения?  
– Изображения не являются частью кода.   
– Так я и думал. Загрузи все изображения и проверь на соответствие. По пикселям.   
Даже с возможностями Орака проверка заняла достаточно времени, чтобы успеть допить остывший кофе.  
– Я обнаружил дополнительную информацию в изображениях.   
– Ага! Бинго! Расшифруй.  
– Недостаточно данных. Согласно частотному анализу для кодировки используется неизвестный язык. Чтобы определить источник мне нужно больше информации для анализа.  
– Проверь все изображения на сайте. Думаю, там найдется все, что тебе нужно.   
– Это займет некоторое время. Но по итогам первичной проверки могу сказать, что трафик этого сайта в три раза превышает расчетный, что косвенно указывает на наличие скрытой информации.  
– Я не тороплюсь. Да, и начни отслеживать обновления этого сайта и запросы с других терминалов. Определи адреса, но ничего не предпринимай.  
Как и следовало ожидать, даже молодые революционеры с горячими сердцами и чистыми руками не настолько прекраснодушны, чтобы заниматься просвещением рабочих масс на благотворительных началах. Образовательный проект, как же! В эту сеть попадется крупная рыба, надо только подождать. А когда у него на руках будут все карты, доктор Альбин уяснит на собственном печальном опыте, что ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.   
***  
– Мы должны были сказать Тарранту раньше, Вила, – Дэва поднял на просвет пивную бутылку из темного пластика, убедился, что в ней действительно ничего не осталось, и метко кинул прямо в мусорный контейнер, притаившийся в кухонной нише. Контейнер смачно чавкнул и пронзительно заскрипел, пережевывая подачку. – Он имеет право знать. То, что он перестал кричать во сне, вовсе не означает, что все забыто.  
Вила с сожалением прикончил свою бутылку, но кидать не рискнул, ему еще ни разу не удавалось попасть в цель. Стрелять из нейтронных бластеров было куда как проще.  
– А, Таррант не может судить здраво. Ему как раз легче обо всем забыть и обвинить Эйвона. Эйвон искал Блейка, Эйвон загубил «Освободитель», Эйвон отправил на смерть очередную вечную любовь Тарранта, Эйвон привел нас на Гауду Прайм, Эйвон не узнал заранее про блокаду...  
– Эйвон едва не убил Блейка, – напомнил Дэва.  
– А вот как раз об этом Таррант предпочитает не вспоминать. Как знать, что случилось бы, не крикни он Эйвону под руку, что Блейк нас всех предал.   
– Это не оправдание!  
– Кто оправдывает? Я не оправдываю. Но Таррант мог бы и помолчать. С другой стороны, он ведь не был с нами с самого начала. Иначе бы знал, что влезать между Эйвоном и Блейком равносильно самоубийству, – он опустил руку в ящик и покачал головой, – пиво закончилось.   
– И хорошо. Мне еще надо поработать. Я тут кое-что обнаружил, тебе понравится.  
Вила заглянул в монитор через плечо Дэвы и восторженно присвистнул.  
– Ого! Вот это да! Ты посмотри на этот вырез, еще чуть-чуть, и платье свалится! Я и не подозревал, что у нашего президента такие, кгм, достоинства! Она всегда казалась мне несколько худосочной. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, – он очертил руками в воздухе характерную окружность, – хорошая фигура, но я предпочитаю, чтобы было за что подержаться.  
Дэва фыркнул.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно тебе предлагали, а ты отказался.  
– Э.... не то, чтобы предлагали. Но у меня была возможность. И все-таки, на чем это платье держится? Она что туда, антиграв встроила?  
– Тоже не понимаю, на чем, но разгадку обещали выложить через неделю.  
– Неделю? Не знаю, где этот парень берет такие картинки, но за неделю его точно выловят и освежуют. Этого Севелан не простит, это вам не финансы.  
– Именно поэтому я собираюсь взломать его компьютер и забрать все интересное.   
– О! Ты хочешь сказать, что нам не нужно будет ждать целую неделю?  
Дэва ввел несколько команд и покачал головой.  
– Самоубийца. Вообще никакой защиты! И даже не публичный терминал, домашний компьютер, с регистрацией! Сейчас запущу ему вирус, вычистить систему.   
Компьютер пропел короткую мелодию. Вила оторвался от созерцания прелестей мадам президента и недоверчиво переспросил:  
– Ты слышал? Обновление?  
Но рыжий программист с лихорадочной быстротой вводил команды, пальцы мелькали над клавиатурой. Вила пожал плечами.  
– Я так полагаю, это означает «да».   
– Дерек жив.  
– Значит, нам надо быстро сматываться и отсюда. Ты ведь не думаешь, что ему любезно предоставили выход в сеть, чтобы он мог связаться с нами и обсудить свежие новости? Он сломался, ничего удивительного, нужно было сразу уничтожить сайт и перейти на запасную систему связи.  
– Знаешь, Блейк всегда говорил, что я слишком много беспокоюсь. Но рядом с тобой я чувствую себя беспечным авантюристом. Во-первых, никакой опасности нет, Дерек не знает этого адреса, а определить запрос они не смогут, потому что запроса как такового не было. Они не в состоянии отследить весь трафик. А во-вторых, можешь считать, что нам невероятно повезло. Его забрали из тюрьмы работать в ту самую лабораторию, где хозяйничает наш дорогой друг, и Дерек передаст нам координаты. Завтра ровно в восемь вечера сработает маяк, на определенной частоте. Все, что нам нужно – поймать сигнал. Теперь можно решить сразу обе проблемы. Как с телепортом, так и с Эйвоном.  
– Дэва! Так не бывает. Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что так не бывает, все сразу и на тарелке, в самый подходящий момент?  
– Я понимаю, что такой шанс нельзя упускать. И что мы можем вытащить Дерека.  
– Тарранта надо отправить в карантин. Ты заразился.  
– Они не могли расшифровать наш код после одного сообщения.   
– Им и не надо! У них есть Альбин!  
– Это вопрос доверия. Ты сам говорил, если бы Эйвон верил кому-нибудь, кроме самого себя, то все бы сложилось иначе.  
– Да я и себе не верю! Эйвон – гений во всем, что касается компьютеров, ты серьезно думаешь, что Альбин сумел обвести его вокруг пальца? Ты не уговоришь меня на это безумие.  
– Хорошо. Тогда я спрошу Блейка.   
Вила со стоном схватился за голову. Себе он, быть может, и не верил, но Блейка знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться – любимый лидер не позволит им пройти мимо возможности пожертвовать собой во имя революции.   
– Но ты ведь не собираешься упоминать Эйвона?  
Дэва пожал плечами.  
– Будет сложно объяснить, откуда у Федерации взялся работающий телепорт и не упомянуть при этом Эйвона, ты не находишь?  
***  
Оснащению затерянной в лесу лаборатории могли бы позавидовать ведущие научные центры планеты, но все равно Дерек вот уже час возился с паяльником, соединяя непредназначенные для этого платы в маленький, не больше карманного коммуникатора по размеру, прибор. В конце концов, его специализацией была теоретическая физика, а не прикладная электроника! Он выругался вполголоса – паяльник соскользнул с контакта и обжег палец. Процесс занял куда больше времени, чем он планировал. Нужно поспать хоть пару часов, завтра, вернее, уже сегодня, предстоит тяжелый день. До испытания прототипа осталось трое суток, и хотя телепорт работал в рамках заданных параметров, Эйвон как с цепи сорвался, заставляя по сто раз проверять каждую цифру.   
Он развернулся и медленно побрел к лифту. Организм одновременно хотел и спать, и выпить кофе. Дерек убедил себя на компромисс – маленькая чашка чая и свернув в кухонный закуток, с удивлением обнаружил там встрепанного Джеремаю, колдовавшего над кофейной кружкой размером с половину галлона. Вокруг него батарей выстроились разноцветные бутылочки с сиропами, коробочки сливок и кусочки сахара. По лицу системщика было сложно понять, он только что проснулся или еще не ложился спать, но Дерек поставил бы на второе. Он налил себе чай и молча опустился на стул. Джем так же молча подтолкнул в его сторону упаковку крекеров. Завершив свой кофейный шедевр монументом из взбитых сливок и розовой зефиринкой, он уселся рядом, пронзил облако сливок соломинкой, втянул в себя получившуюся смесь и некоторое время смаковал, потом отодвинул чашку и сообщил:  
– Ничего не получится.  
– Что? – машинально переспросил погрузившийся в собственные мысли Дерек.  
– Твой маячок. Ничего не выйдет. Я включил экранирование. Чтобы послать сигнал, тебе нужно будет уйти из закрытой зоны. Можешь даже не пытаться. Приползешь обратно, не пройдя и половину пути, – на лице администратора не осталось и следа от привычного слегка придурковатого простодушия, глаза смотрели холодно и колюче.  
Отрицать не было сил, усталость согнула плечи.  
– Как ты узнал?  
– А ты как думаешь? Полный допуск, как же! Да у тебя же поперек лба написано: готов совершить героический идиотизм, – системщик свистнул трижды, и к его ногам подкатилось странное устройство, внешне напоминавшее противоестественную помесь между мышью и видеокамерой на колесиках.  
– Познакомься с Микки. Когда я обнаружил, что кто-то закольцевал изображение на камере наблюдения в мастерской, сразу же отправил туда своего малыша. Не самый лучший угол обзора, но было понятно, чем ты занят.  
– И что теперь?  
Джем пожал плечами.  
– А ничего. Разве что ты перестанешь считать себя самым умным. У вас, у альф, это бывает, обычно проходит после первой порки. Но тебе одной мало было. Ну, еще, может, задумаешься, какая ты все ж таки скотина, но это вряд ли.  
– Я? – следовало бы рассмеяться, но почему-то было не смешно.   
Дерек слишком привык к роскоши общения с единомышленниками. Им ничего не нужно было объяснять. Да и не умел он убеждать, с этим талантом нужно родиться. Вот и сейчас, он рад бы растолковать этому неглупому и, похоже, незлому, раз не побежал сразу доносить, человеку, почему эту лабораторию нужно уничтожить. Почему нельзя отдать в руки Федерации оружие, даже если его иногда будут использовать в благих целях.   
– Эйвон тебя вытащил из ада, а ты решил его туда отправить, прихватив нас всех за компанию. Или хочешь сказать, что твои приятели-террористы придут сюда мораль читать, а не взрывчатку закладывать? Ну и кто ты после этого?  
– Из-за вашего драгоценного Эйвона меня арестовали. И вытащил он меня не по доброте душевной, а потому, что я ему нужен!  
– Да ну! А я-то думал, что тебя арестовали за саботаж. А уж насчет того, зачем ты нужен, не смеши! Будто кроме тебя физиков нет. Да-да, я прочитал твое досье, ты юный гений. Но не единственный ведь на всю Федерацию. Ты бы по сторонам посмотрел, умник. Думаешь, лучше Донни инженера нельзя найти? Или я такой крутой системщик, что без меня тут вся работа загнется? – он снова втянул в себя солидный глоток кофейной смеси, и продолжил:   
– Специалистов твоего уровня, может, и впрямь, один на миллион, но для президента это не проблема, как ты понимаешь, гений. А меня Эйвон забрал прямо из камеры за полчаса до отправки на Сигнус Альфу. Донни приговорили к мутоидной модификации. Ее сестра связалась с такими же идейными товарищами, как ты. А семью предупредить забыла, не до того ей было, в пылу борьбы. Догадываешься, чего стоит отменить подобный приговор?   
– Удобный способ подбирать себе команду. Бесплатные рабы, да еще и преданные хозяину!   
– Преданности от тебя никто не ждет, хватит элементарной благодарности. Если хочешь совершать самоубийство, то делай это в одиночестве.   
– Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Если я такая скотина, почему же ты не на меня не донес? Ты ведь наверняка знаешь, на каких условиях я тут «работаю».   
– Потому что в отличие от тебя я не убийца, – Джеремая поднялся, ухватил чашку за ручку и вылил содержимое в раковину. – Редкостная гадость вышла. Раз на раз не приходится.   
– Ты не убийца. Ты работаешь на убийц.   
– Ты тоже. Так что сними белое одеяние и отправляйся спать. Маячок можешь оставить себе, талисман будет. От глупости. Задумаешь еще что-нибудь, посмотришь и не станешь дурака валять. Эх, от такого кофе еще больше спать хочется. Пойду вздремну часок до начала смены, – он махнул рукой и вышел из кухни, а Дерек остался сидеть, уставившись в чашку.  
Он не убийца. Как найти слова, как объяснить, и почему для него так важно, чтобы они поняли? Это война. А на войне не бывает убийц. Только солдаты. С обеих сторон. Может быть, он плохо учил логику, но с отличием сдал курс по научной этике. Если Федерация получит телепорт и другие разработки Эйвона, он действительно станет убийцей. Тысяч, а может быть, и миллионов. Не нужно быть гениальным физиком, чтобы подсчитать, что важнее. Несколько жизней здесь и сейчас, включая его собственную, или миллионы в будущем. Этика порой напрямую зависит от математики. Дерек до боли сжал губы: он все равно подаст сигнал в назначенное время. Чего бы это ему ни стоило.  
***  
В этом уравнении было слишком много неизвестных. Дерек не знал, как далеко распространяется экранированная зона, понятия не имел, на какое расстояние сможет отойти от лаборатории прежде, чем придется ползти, и сколько времени все это займет. Неизменной постоянной оставалось лишь одно: сигнал нужно подать ровно в восемь вечера по Гринвичу, и второй попытки не будет.   
Он не случайно выбрал именно это время: по плану к шести часам должны были провести последние тесты, и профессор Соландра обещала закрыть лабораторию на замок, чтобы сотрудники и компьютеры могли отдохнуть друг от друга перед генеральной репетицией. План, как и следовало ожидать, страдал некоторым оптимизмом, но к семи они действительно все закончили, профессор торжественно набрала код на цифровом замке и пожелала всем как следует выспаться.  
Дерек шел по лесу неторопливым прогулочным шагом, подавляя порывы перейти на бег, чтобы выиграть время, пока это возможно. Он все еще в пределах видимости, если кто-нибудь заинтересуется, можно будет сказать, что просто решил прогуляться перед сном. Солнце касалось верхушек сосен, медленно уступая место мягкому вечернему сумраку. Дерек достал из кармана маячок и закрепил на запястье, без особой надежды глянув на индикатор. Индикатор зловредно подмигнул красным. Как и следовало ожидать. Он прошел еще несколько метров и остановился, прислушиваясь к едва заметному ноющему ощущению, зародившемуся в области затылка. Рано, слишком рано!   
Проигнорировав предупреждение, Дерек пошел дальше. Первое время удавалось поддерживать темп, но с каждым движением неприятное ощущение нарастало, быстро перейдя порог терпимого неудобства. Боль становилась все сильнее, раскрывалась огненным цветком, обжигая каждое нервное окончание. Он шел вперед не замедляя шага, боялся – если остановится, то повернет назад, не сможет заставить себя продолжать идти.   
Огонь разгорался, пожирая его изнутри. Пылали веки, глаза выгорали в глазницах, в ушах набатом гудела кровь. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и барабанные перепонки взорвутся, выпуская наружу кровавые потоки. Он продолжал идти, медленно, осторожно выдвигая вперед одну ногу, потом подтягивая вторую, не видя, не осознавая ничего, кроме боли и мерцающего красного огонька перед глазами. Пока он горит красным, нужно идти. Даже если он уже не помнит точно, зачем.  
Под ноги подвернулся корень сосны, Дерек упал, каждое прикосновение влажной земли к коже обжигало кислотой. Наверное, он кричал, гул в ушах не позволял услышать собственного голоса. Встать не получилось, он пробовал ухватиться за ствол ближайшего дерева, но пальцы не могли уцепиться за шершавую кору и бессильно скользили вниз. Некоторое время Дерек лежал без движения, но боль не утихала, и он пополз вперед, неловкими рывками продвигая тело по ковру прошлогодних рыжих иголок.   
Когда красный глаз, подмигнув, сменился зеленым, он поднес прибор к лицу так близко, что цифры начали расплываться перед глазами. Пять минут. До сигнала еще пять минут. Стало трудно дышать. Спазмы перехватывали горло, и горячий воздух успевал закипеть в гортани, прежде чем просочиться вглубь. Цифры на крошечном экранчике медленно, невыносимо медленно шли на убыль. Наконец последняя единица, мигнув, сменилась нулем, автоматическое устройство отправило сигнал. Автоматика – это хорошо, у него не нашлось бы сил нажать кнопку.   
Теперь нужно было возвращаться. Его не должны найти вне зоны экранирования. Это единственный способ обмануть Эйвона. Вернуться на базу Дерек не надеялся, всего лишь отползти на достаточное расстояние. Путь назад оказался ничуть не легче. Перегруженный болью мозг путал сигналы, ошейник раскаленной лентой охватывал шею, он уже вернулся в пределы зоны, но продолжал двигаться, окончательно забыв, ради чего. Все, что он помнил – нельзя останавливаться.   
Плечо уперлось в дерево, на этот раз Дерек сумел ухватиться за ствол и подняться. Голову тут же пронзил спазм невыносимой даже на общем фоне боли, ноги подкосились, он упал, покатился вниз с небольшого склона и остался лежать, с хриплым свистом втягивая воздух. Красный огонек погас, и он тоже закрыл глаза, погружаясь в темноту.  
***  
Когда он проснулся, солнце стояло в зените. Тонкие полотняные занавески не задерживали солнечные лучи, и свет заливал комнату, рассыпаясь по полу кусочками янтаря. Дерек лежал на спине не шевелясь, к телу медленно возвращалась способность ощущать. Мягкое одеяло, прохладный воздух из притаившегося в углу кондиционера, закрытого деревянными панелями, теплая подушка. Сейчас, когда боль больше не затмевала сознание, все вокруг ощущалось с особой остротой и ясностью. Он отвернул край одеяла и попробовал сесть. Солнечные пятна закружились перед глазами, сливаясь в раскаленное колесо, Дерек пошатнулся, но чья-то рука поддержала его, не позволяя упасть, и держала до тех пор, пока не улеглась круговерть. Как только он выпрямился, рука тут же соскользнула с плеч, и лишенный малейшей доли сочувствия голос сообщил:  
– Как ни странно, вы умудрились выжить, – Эйвон отошел от кровати и уселся в кресло. В его взгляде сочувствия было еще меньше, чем в голосе, – неизвестно, правда, что подобная нагрузка на нейроны сделала с вашим мозгом, но поскольку вы все равно не используете его по назначению, то можете считать, что отделались легким испугом. Не понимаю, Альбин, зачем вы согласились на мое предложение? Если вам так приятно страдать за правое дело, могли бы оставаться в камере. Там к вашим услугам лучшие специалисты, нет никакой нужды пытать себя самостоятельно.   
– Странно слышать это от вас, Эйвон. Я не припомню, чтобы сам надевал на себя ошейник, – голос казался чужим: он помнил, как говорить, как складывать звуки в слова, а слова в предложения, но тратил слишком много сил на установление связи между мыслями и словами.  
– Удобная позиция. Я ни в чем не виноват, это все они, жестокие, коррумпированные слуги кровавого режима. Быть жертвой намного легче, чем палачом, не так ли? Вы должны знать, вы ведь приговорили к смерти нас всех. Вам не хватило каких-то ста метров до победы, какая жалость!  
– Я не дошел? – переспросил Дерек, пытаясь совладать с нарастающим страхом. Перед мысленным взором мигал зеленый огонек индикатора, но он не мог вспомнить, было ли это на самом деле, или привиделось в горячке.   
Эйвон покачал головой.  
– Увы. Все напрасно. Вы проиграли. Идеализм не относится к числу способствующих выживанию характеристик. Точно так же, как альтруизм.   
– Это послужит моей эпитафией?  
– Не так быстро, Альбин. Я ведь предупреждал, что мы играем по моим правилам.   
– Я уже проиграл. Чего вы еще хотите?  
– Ваш код. Поздравляю, прекрасная идея зашифровать информацию в изображении. Без Орака мне пришлось бы провозиться с проверкой неделю. Да, кстати, не подскажете, кто догадался использовать линейное письмо Б для шифровки? Вы или ваш товарищ Дэва?  
Страх обернулся холодным липким ужасом, рот заполнил омерзительный кислый привкус. Ни разу за те пять бесконечных дней ему не было так страшно. Он ничего не ответил, а Эйвон продолжал:  
– Не стоит так расстраиваться. Даже зная, для чего на самом деле используется этот благотворительный проект, я не смог бы так быстро отследить ваших друзей. Но ваш горе-программист объявил личную войну президенту и попался на крючок. Обычно говорят про две цели одним выстрелом, но в данном случае оба выстрела нашли одну и ту же цель. Рейд прошел, пока вы отсыпались. Я обещал Севелан подарок ко дню инаугурации и с вашей помощью подарил больше, чем рассчитывал.   
Дерек почувствовал странное жжение в глазах. Неужели слезы? Как глупо. Как невыносимо глупо! Эйвон продолжал любезно улыбаться, и Дерек испытывал огромное, почти неудержимое желание вцепиться в эту самодовольную физиономию, ногтями содрать с него ядовитую улыбку, выдрать глаза из глазниц. Но порыв остался порывом, не было сил даже подняться, не то что начать драку. Он сгорбился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Теперь уже неважно, успел он или нет подать сигнал. Они все мертвы. Даже те, кто еще жив. Никакое чудо не спасет Дэву. Точно так же, как не спасло самого Дерека.  
Эйвон встал и положил что-то на стол, негромко звякнул металл.   
– У вас по-прежнему есть выбор, Альбин. Не могу сказать, что приятный, но любой выбор лучше, чем никакого.  
Хлопнула дверь, Дерек поднял голову. На столе лежал расстегнутый ошейник.  
***  
Вила колдовал над передатчиком. Старинное устройство работало на волне, о которой давно уже успели забыть все федеральные службы. Этот антикварный ящик с кнопками занял бы достойное место в коллекции президента Саркова, но Вилу в данный момент слабо утешало, что он колупается во внутренностях ценного музейного экспоната. Прошедший через несколько релейных станций сигнал с трудом пробивался сквозь помехи, а изображение снежило так сильно, что едва угадывался контур собеседника. Отчаявшись найти нужное соединение, Вила наугад зажал два контакта, экран мигнул и перешел в черно-белый режим, зато наладился звук.  
Во время этих манипуляций Таррант нетерпеливо выхаживал за спиной согнувшегося в три погибели Вилы и прожигал его взглядом. К счастью, наконец-то молча. Все, что мог, он уже высказал за те два дня, что они провели в этом полузатопленном бункере. Стены убежища покрывал толстый слой липкой плесени, воздух, если эту почти что осязаемую субстанцию можно было так назвать, вонял полуразложившейся органикой и дрожжевыми штаммами. Все эти неудобства давали некоторую гарантию, что штурмовики не полезут обыскивать заброшенный технический уровень на дне дельта-сектора без особой на то причины, но не способствовали хорошему настроению. А стоило задуматься о том, что сейчас делают с Дэвой, так и вовсе хотелось взвыть пожарной сиреной.   
Таррант ненавидел бездействие. Они должны были принять меры, еще когда арестовали Дерека. Он должен был, обязан был настоять! В результате погибли хорошие люди, и это только начало. Таррант не сомневался, что Дэва заговорит. Он не был столь же уверен насчет Альбина, у молодого физика иногда проглядывало во взгляде железное упрямство, но вечно суетливый Дэва был слеплен из другого теста. Хороший человек, но не годится в герои.   
Вила наконец оторвался от передатчика и, приставив микрофон к самому рту, (Таррант глазам своим не поверил, когда первый раз увидел – у этой развалины был самый настоящий микрофон, как в доатомную эру, вместо привычного датчика) несколько смущенно произнес:  
– Эм... доброе утро, Блейк. У вас ведь сейчас утро, да?  
– Вила, на космическом корабле это непринципиально. Почему ты на этом канале?  
– У нас тут некоторые... сложности, – Вила смущенно кашлянул, прочищая горло, – дело в том, что, – кашель не помогал, все равно нет другого способа, кроме как сказать прямо, – Дэву взяли. Все остальные каналы ненадежны, они взломали наш код.   
Блейк молчал, и Вила был благодарен и за это молчание, и за плохое качество изображения.  
– Дэва задержался, чтобы отправить предупреждение не использовать сайт для связи, он отдал мне кристалл с координатами лаборатории и сказал уходить, что он успеет догнать. Но не успел. Я ведь говорил ему, что если Эйвон разрешил Дереку выйти в сеть, то это наверняка ловушка! Он не послушал, меня никто не слушает!  
– Эйвон? – медленно произнес Блейк, так, словно это короткое слово весило целую тонну, и он пытался поднять груз одним рывком.  
– Э.... я имел ввиду, я не то хотел сказать, в общем, я....  
– Хватит, Вила! Если ты не скажешь, то скажу я! – вмешался Таррант.   
– Вила? – мягко переспросил Блейк. Вила слишком хорошо помнил эту мягкость еще со времен «Освободителя». Она означала неприятности. Большие неприятности для собеседника. Сердце екнуло и провалилось куда-то в желудок, Вила кашлянул несколько раз, прочищая горло, и понял, что аккуратного способа сообщить эту новость Блейку не существует. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании выпалил:  
– Эйвон жив, судя по всему, здоров, и работает на Севелан. Уже сделал ей телепорт и не собирается на этом останавливаться. А еще он раскрыл Альбина и забрал его к себе в лабораторию, а потом через Альбина взломал нашу сеть, и Дэву арестовали. А через два дня состоится торжественная презентация телепорта для военной верхушки. Единственная хорошая новость во всем этом кошмаре – мы знаем примерное расположение лаборатории. Плохая новость заключается в том, что Эйвон скорее всего знает, что мы об этом знаем.  
Блейк молчал. Долго. Даже сквозь снежную рябь было видно, как побледнело его лицо. Потом безжизненно-спокойным голосом распорядился:  
– Я лечу на Землю. Буду у вас через шестнадцать часов. Расконсервируй запасную сеть, код доступа семь-два-эксбар, Дэве про нее ничего не известно. Оставайтесь там, где вы есть, я организую встречу по другим каналам и сам вас найду.   
– Блейк, – вмешался Таррант, – не думаю, что это разумно с твоей стороны. Если Дэва заговорил, то Севелан уже знает, что ты уцелел при взрыве. Ты ведь не хочешь оказаться в соседней с ним камере? Мы справимся сами, и с телепортом, и с Эйвоном.  
– До моего возвращения вы будете справляться исключительно с разворачиванием запасной сети. Уверен, что вам этого вполне хватит, – на этот раз в голосе прорезался редкий для Блейка оттенок металла.  
Таррант пожал плечами: спорить было бесполезно. Он наградил Вилу выразительным взглядом – мол, видишь, как все обернулось.  
– По крайней мере, нужно узнать заранее точное расположение лаборатории, разведать, какая там охрана.  
– Только если ты сможешь удержаться от разведки боем.  
Таррант хмыкнул.  
– Обещаю не нападать первым.  
***  
Эйвон не мог сказать, что страдает бессонницей – если он хотел спать, то засыпал без проблем, в любом месте и в любое время. Просто ему требовалось гораздо меньше времени для сна, чем среднестатистическому человеку, впрочем, это было далеко не самое главное его отличие от общепринятой нормы и одно из самых безобидных. Некоторые врачи считали подобный режим сна одним из симптомов шизофрении, но Эйвон находил в таком положении дел одни лишь преимущества и никаких неудобств. В молодости он всегда успевал подготовиться к экзамену. Завершив учебу, никогда не запаздывал со сдачей проектов и без особого труда выдерживал рабочие нагрузки, способные свалить с ног обычного человека.   
И все же, три-четыре часа сна в сутки были крайне желательны, особенно если предстоял тяжелый день. Учитывая, сколько неприятных ему лично людей завтра, вернее, уже сегодня в полдень соберется на испытания телепорта, день будет практически невыносимым. Господа генералы и адмиралы будут задавать идиотские вопросы, на которые придется отвечать. Причем вежливо. А после демонстрации предстоит не менее торжественный прием. Севелан будет блистать и раздавать улыбки, а он чувствовать себя призовой собакой на выставке.  
Сон не шел. Он поворочался минут десять, потом встал, с омерзением посмотрел на парадный костюм, аккуратно развешенный вдоль стены, и отправился в душ. Прохладная вода смыла остатки сонливости, заодно утихомирив постреливающую боль в пояснице. Он вернулся в спальню, надел рабочий комбинезон, цветом и покроем весьма напоминающий тюремную униформу, единственным отличием были карманы, и сел за стол. Орак бесшумно перемигивался огоньками, Эйвон забрал компьютер из лаборатории, чтобы с утра проверить одну любопытную идею, но раз уж он все равно не может заснуть, то почему бы не заняться этим сейчас. Он вставил ключ в паз.  
– Орак.  
– Да, Эйвон?  
– Соединись с центральным компьютером федеральной службы безопасности. Добудь из него протокол допроса этого Дэвы. Заодно проведи перекрестный поиск на предмет взаимосвязи между ним и Севелан и найди биографическую справку.   
Как только стало известно, что неуловимый хакер, на проверку оказавшийся не таким уж и неуловимым, не только копается в грязном белье мадам президента, но и служит революции, Эйвон заинтересовался, нет ли у горе-взломщика каких-либо особенных причин недолюбливать Севелан, помимо абстрактной борьбы с тиранией. Имея дело с Севелан всегда полезно хранить запасную карту в рукаве.  
Против обыкновения компьютер не стал спорить, а молча выдал запрошенную информацию. Эйвон начал с биографии: родился, учился, работал... ничего интересного, пока его взгляд не остановился на словах: «администратор федеральной базы на Гауде Прайм». Он никогда раньше не слышал этого названия, но почему-то оно показалось зловещим, словно сбой в размеренном гуле двигателей. Он как раз собирался запросить у Орака справку по этой планете, когда краем глаза заметил какое-то движение за окном. Неужели Альбин?   
Физик вот уже второй день отсиживался у себя, Эйвон не тропил его с решением, сейчас ему было не до упрямого идеалиста. Ну и куда же он, интересно, собрался? До ближайшего купола трое суток пути, причем по местности куда менее приятной, чем солнечная сосновая роща. И это если идти в правильном направлении! Нет, на этот раз он не будет вмешиваться, если человек так упорствует в стремлении совершить самоубийство, не следует ему препятствовать. Он не станет объявлять тревогу, просто проверит, действительно ли Альбин покинул базу, или кто-то еще воспылал любовью к прогулкам в неурочный час.  
Эйвон толкнул дверь и замер: на пороге стоял человек. Незнакомый ему человек. В руках у него была штурмовая винтовка, дуло уперлось Эйвону прямо в живот. Он попятился и пятился до тех пор, пока не оказался на середине комнаты. Человек прошел внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь, ни на секунду не сбивая прицел, и заметив попытку Эйвона сдвинуться ближе к стене, произнес:  
– Стой на месте, Эйвон. Не шевелись.   
Эйвон медленно развел руки, показывая, что безоружен, и застыл на месте. Голос. Он мог поклясться, что не встречал этого человека раньше, и все же голос казался смутно знакомым. Он улыбнулся самой широкой из своих улыбок, словно созданной для того, чтобы скрывать страх.  
– Я так полагаю, вы из числа друзей Альбина? Мне следовало догадаться, что он успел отправить сигнал и потерял сознание уже на обратном пути.  
– Эйвон! – на этот раз человек произнес его имя с явным раздражением, – прекрати этот фарс. Просто ответь, почему? Почему ты предал меня, предал нас всех?   
Эйвон с трудом сдерживал желание отступить еще на шаг, его удерживало только направленное в живот ружье. Он, конечно, знал, что психически здоровые люди не занимаются революционной деятельностью, но этот человек был совершенно безумен.   
– Для предательства нужно быть как минимум знакомым с тем, кого предаешь. Я вижу вас первый раз в жизни, не говоря уже о том, что не имею ни малейшего понятия о загадочных «нас», входящих в перечень. Как следствие, не могу ответить на вопрос «почему?»  
Ствол ружья чуть дрогнул, но тут же вернулся в исходную позицию. В голосе незнакомца прозвучала некоторая растерянность.  
– Эйвон, это я, Блейк!   
– Очень любезно с вашей стороны представиться, но я не привык знакомиться под угрозой смерти.   
– Мы знакомы.   
– Не думаю. У меня хорошая зрительная память.  
– Память! Конечно же, память! Они стерли тебе память!  
– С моей памятью все в порядке, – Эйвон отдавал себе отчет, что глупо злить человека с ружьем, но происходящее и в самом деле начало напоминать дурной фарс, – из какого лечебного учреждения вы сбежали? Повторяю, я вижу вас первый раз в жизни, и не расстроюсь, если он окажется последним. Или стреляйте, или возвращайтесь в свою лечебницу, в любом случае, перестаньте тратить мое время.  
Блейк, или как там его действительно звали, быстрым взглядом окинул комнату и с радостным удивлением воскликнул:  
– Орак! Прекрасно, это упрощает дело, – он подошел к компьютеру, – Орак, ответь, производились ли какие-либо манипуляции с памятью Эйвона в последние три года?  
– Орак! – возмущенно крикнул Эйвон, – я запрещаю тебе отвечать на этот запрос.   
Но компьютер проигнорировал запрет.  
– На данный момент я не располагаю никакой информацией о подобных манипуляциях, Блейк. И я настоятельно советую тебе прояснить вопрос иерархии с Эйвоном. Хотя твои запросы имеют приоритет согласно последнему распоряжению моего создателя Энзора, противоречащие команды, поступающие от вас двоих, замедляют время моей реакции, что является крайне нежелательным для выполнения моих функций.  
– Орак! – тут же вмешался Эйвон, – поясни!  
– Предыдущее утверждение не нуждается в пояснениях, – компьютер демонстративно умолк.  
Прежде, чем Эйвон успел возразить, незнакомец, которого, похоже, и в самом деле звали Блейком, раз уж Орак использовал это имя, задумчиво произнес:  
– Я не могу прямо сейчас, на месте, доказать тебе, что говорю правду. И не могу оставить тебя здесь, – он с досадой прикусил губу, – ты должен уйти со мной, Эйвон. Когда-то мы были друзьями, постарайся поверить мне на слово.  
Несмотря на то, что ружье по-прежнему смотрело прямо на Эйвона, он рассмеялся.  
– А иначе что? У этого оружия нет опции парализатора. Я вижу только два варианта: или вы убиваете меня, или уходите в гордом одиночестве. Поскольку никакие силы мира не заставят меня сдвинуться с места.   
Блейк вздохнул, настолько красноречиво, что сразу же почувствовался большой опыт.  
– Иначе мне придется дать тебе прикладом по голове и тащить на себе всю дорогу до флайера. А поскольку у меня всего две руки, то Орака придется уничтожить. Севелан вполне способна найти ему применение и без твоей помощи.  
Эйвон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о подобном варварстве: разрушить самый совершенный компьютер во вселенной! Но стук в дверь прервал его еще до начала тирады. Блейк одним бесшумным движением скользнул в сторону, Эйвон не мог не заметить, что для такого крупного человека он двигается на удивление легко. Прицел переместился выше, теперь ствол смотрел в плечо, намек был очевиден: перспектива медленно истечь кровью прельщала Эйвона еще меньше, чем быстрая, пускай и болезненная смерть на месте. Если этот человек так обращается с друзьями, то не хотел бы Эйвон оказаться его врагом.  
Повинуясь выразительному кивку, он крикнул:  
– Неужели нельзя подождать три часа до утра?  
– Нельзя, – открывшаяся дверь полностью спрятала Блейка от взгляда шагнувшего через порог Дерека, – я и так ждал слишком долго. К черту ваш выбор с вами вместе! – по полу звякая покатился металлический обруч.  
– Альбин, не припомню, я уже говорил вам, что вы идиот? Причем самая худшая из всех возможных разновидностей: высокий интеллект при полном отсутствии ума.   
– Альбин? Дерек Альбин? – радостно уточнил Блейк, выходя из своего укрытия, – прекрасно! Я был уверен, что вас уже отправили обратно, – на его лице засверкала такая солнечная улыбка, что Эйвону бы не помешали темные очки. – Вы понесете Орака.  
***  
Они шли по заросшему бурьяном оврагу: впереди загадочный Блейк, Эйвон посередине, замыкал цепочку Альбин, бережно прижимавший к груди Орака. Пленника больше не держали под прицелом, но чтобы вскарабкаться по отвесному склону понадобится несколько минут, Эйвон понимал, что за это время похититель успеет нашпиговать его пулями. Оставалось только молча идти, проклиная в уме повышенную секретность. Если бы лабораторию, как все нормальные секретные объекты, охраняли штурмовики и полоса препятствий, он не попал бы в эту унизительную ситуацию. Но нет, гении в центральном бюро предпочли маскировку! Он подозревал, что Севелан хотела скрыть точное местоположение базы даже от ближайших соратников, но ведь можно было выделить для охраны отряд президентских гвардейцев или хотя бы установить автоматическую систему защиты, Орак вполне бы с этим справился!   
Вместо того чтобы радоваться, что под ногами не будут путаться тупые солдафоны, настоящее проклятье режимных предприятий, он должен был настоять на дополнительных мерах безопасности, а не верить Севелан на слово, что она обо всем позаботилась. Овраг спустился вниз, к берегу реки, там, накрытый защитной сеткой, притаился небольшой флайер. Эйвон только покачал головой: они ведь клятвенно обещали, что ни один летательный аппарат не сможет приземлиться в радиусе пятидесяти километров от лаборатории, что даже военные машины проходят тройную проверку, прежде чем получить коридор! Вот вам прямое доказательство, чего стоят их заверения! Если он выберется из этой истории живым, то первым делом лично отладит новую систему безопасности. Если только выберется...  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Блейк, не оборачиваясь, объяснил:  
– Маскирующее устройство. Твое собственное изобретение, в несколько упрощенном варианте. Флайер спрятать легче, чем космический корабль.   
Маскировочный экран входил в список возможностей таинственного корабля, о котором постоянно говорила Севелан, но занимал одну из нижних строчек в листе приоритетов – у Федерации был свой аналог. Настолько энергоемкий, что его ставили только на крейсера, кораблям меньшего размера пришлось бы выбирать между системой жизнеобеспечения и игрой в прятки. У флайера ограничен энергетический ресурс, но, с другой стороны, это не замкнутая система, если не подниматься в верхние слои атмосферы, можно перекинуть все резервы на маскировочный контур...   
Эйвон с досадой тряхнул головой: он что, уже думает, как это воплотить на практике? Но схема назойливо всплывала перед мысленным взглядом, причем казалась подозрительно знакомой и отличалась от варианта военных. Более лаконичная, можно даже сказать, изящная в своей простоте. Если бы он и в самом деле разрабатывал маскировочное устройство, то оно выглядело бы именно так. Эйвон терпеть не мог избыточный федеральный дизайн – привыкшие к щедрому финансированию военные техники расходовали ресурсы с непростительной расточительностью, в результате получались тяжеловесные, грубые приборы. Они работали, иногда даже без сбоев, но одним своим видом на корню давили любое инженерное вдохновение.   
Блейк предусмотрительно затемнил купол, и Эйвон понятия не имел, куда они летят, даже не смог определить направление. Ровно гудел мотор, в полумраке перемигивались индикаторы на приборной панели, Эйвон прикрыл глаза, чтобы обдумать ситуацию, не отвлекаясь на полный ненависти взгляд Альбина, прожигавший ему кожу даже в темноте, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.   
Он сидел на светлом кожаном диване, напротив невысокого остролицего человека одетого в такую яркую тунику, что от разноцветных квадратов ткани рябило в глазах. Между ними стояла шахматная доска, Эйвон подготовил ловушку, и теперь точно знал, какой ход сейчас сделает его партнер. Тот занес руку над ферзем, уже почти опустил ее, но, заметив должно быть, предвкушение в глазах противника, остановился и потянулся за ладьей. Это несколько меняло дело, Эйвон начал просчитывать новые варианты, когда на его плечо легла рука, и знакомый голос весело произнес: «Тебе мат в пять ходов». Странно, но он не сделал ни малейшей попытки стряхнуть руку, более того, ощущение этой тяжести на плечах было знакомым и в глубине души казалось даже уместным, только возразил: «Не через пять, а через восемь, и не мне, а ему. Хочешь убедиться?»   
– Эйвон! – он не сразу понял, где находится, на мгновение голос показался продолжением сна, – мы на месте.  
Блейк ухитрился втиснуть флайер в такой узкий туннель, что еще чуть-чуть и дверцы бы просто не открылись. Ни один автопилот не согласился бы на подобный маневр. Последняя часть путешествия растянулась еще на два часа. Они брели в сырой темноте, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, воздух сгущался, у Эйвона немилосердно заныла голова, он едва не подвернул ногу, споткнувшись о какой-то выступ, сочащаяся с потолка слизь превратила его волосы в липкое месиво и заляпала комбинезон. В темноте можно было рискнуть на побег, но он боялся заблудиться в бесконечных тоннелях, не говоря уже о том, что не хотел оставлять Орака. Маленькому мерзавцу придется ответить на несколько вопросов, после того, как Эйвон раз и навсегда объяснит ему, чьи команды следует выполнять в первую очередь. Удобный случай еще подвернется, а пока что он брел следом за Блейком, ориентируясь на слабый отблеск его фонарика, и пытался удержать в голове обрывки сна.  
Эйвону редко снились сны, особенно цветные. Разве что в те короткие и безумно счастливые месяцы, что он провел с Анной. Но тогда он с трудом различал явь и сон, быть может, это были вовсе не сны, или же реальность не была столь насыщенно-яркой, как ему запомнилось. Теперь уже не узнать, Анна давно мертва, а Севелан не умеет оживлять застывшие картины.   
Он помнил шахматную доску, высокие резные фигуры из настоящего дерева, ощущение тяжести в ладонях, и помнил, совершенно точно, что проиграл ту партию в пять ходов.   
Наконец луч фонарика уперся в тяжелую металлическую дверь, покрытую ржавыми разводами. Их уже ждали – дверь медленно, со скрипом ушла в паз, отрывая проход в темный тамбур, а оттуда, через вторую дверь в хорошо освещенную комнату, заполненную аппаратурой. Высокий, кудрявый парень в сером военного кроя комбинезоне без знаков различия шагнул им навстречу, оторвавшись от пульта самого древнего коммуникатора из всех, что Эйвону доводилось видеть.  
– Блейк! – почти что простонал он, – пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это сон. Или галлюцинация. Даже ты не мог быть настолько, – парень запнулся, подбирая подходящее слово, поскольку первые пришедшие на ум варианты явно были не совсем приличны, – неосторожен, чтобы притащить его сюда!   
Блейк пожал плечами.  
– Я не мог оставить его там, Таррант. Не ты ли громче всех уверял меня, что работе Эйвона на Федерацию следует положить конец?  
– Для этого вполне хватит двух выстрелов!  
– Почему двух? – не удержавшись, поинтересовался Эйвон.  
– Один контрольный, – любезно пояснил кудрявый, и его рука демонстративно легла на рукоять пистолета.  
– Ситуация несколько изменилась, Таррант. Эйвон не узнал меня.  
– Еще бы! На его месте я бы тоже постарался тебя не узнать. После того, как он...  
– Достаточно, – Блейк не дал Тарранту договорить, – Эйвон останется здесь, пока мы будем разбираться, что произошло.   
– Здесь! Единственное надежное убежище в этом куполе, и ты привел сюда человека, взломавшего нашу сеть! Да еще и с Ораком! – Только тут Таррант осознал, кто именно держит компьютер, и радостно воскликнул, – Альбин! Хоть что-то хорошее вышло из этого безумия. Рад тебя видеть!  
Эйвон стоял молча, анализируя ситуацию – поведение этого Тарранта подтверждало версию Блейка. Или же он заранее посвящен в план и играет свою роль. Тогда все понятно: сначала они приложат все усилия, чтобы убедить его, будто Федерация стерла ему память, не иначе, как Севелан лично ментосканнер настраивала, потом найдут специалиста, чтобы ему «помочь». А хороший специалист заставит его вспомнить все, что угодно и дружбу с Блейком, и борьбу с Федерацией, да хоть привычку поедать младенцев на завтрак! Непонятно только, зачем такие сложности, все эти манипуляции с памятью можно было проделать и насильно. Разве что они боятся повредить технические знания – Эйвон не был специалистом в области ментального программирования, но подозревал, что согласие субъекта значительно упрощает дело.   
Он только собирался сообщить, что отказывается играть в их игры, как в комнату вошел еще один человек и с порога уныло произнес:  
– Эйвон. Разумеется, можно было не сомневаться, – он тяжело вздохнул, – я приготовил для тебя ка... – то есть, комнату. С замком. Очень надежным замком. У меня ушло два часа, чтобы его взломать, причем снаружи! Но на всякий случай я еще приделал засов. Нет ничего вернее хорошего, прочного засова. Эйвон обычно носит отмычку в левом сапоге, но я бы предложил проверить и правый, на всякий случай. Она ему, конечно, не поможет, на то и засов, но мало ли... Хорошей отмычкой можно сделать много всего интересного, не только открыть замок.  
– Вила, я высоко ценю твою предусмотрительность, – предельно серьезным голосом ответил Блейк, – но думаю, что мы обойдемся без обыска.   
Разговорчивый специалист по замкам и засовам шагнул вперед, и Эйвон застыл, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. Он изменился: прибавилось морщинок на лбу, иначе пострижены волосы, вместо пестрой туники – практичная серая куртка, даже взгляд другой, более жесткий, внимательный, но Эйвон не сомневался, что встретил своего партнера по шахматам. Человека из сна. Он прошептал, едва двигая губами: «мат в пять ходов», – и подавил острое желание схватиться за голову. Похоже, что мерзавцы уже начали играть с его мозгом! Откуда этот человек знает, где он носит отмычку?! На секунду показалось, будто все вокруг – иллюзия. И безумное путешествие, и вонючий бункер, и эти люди. Стоит приложить усилие, и он проснется. И обнаружит, что реальность еще менее приятна, чем навеянный машинами сон.   
Но подобные мысли слишком опасны. Так можно зайти слишком далеко: Эйвон вспомнил прочитанную когда-то притчу о человеке, ставившем под сомнение все, включая собственное существование. И все, в чем он сомневался, прекращало существовать. Он не сойдет с ума. Не доставит им такого удовольствия!  
– Эйвон? – Вила постарался заглянуть Эйвону в глаза, но тот стоял, прикрыв веки, – не самая лучшая из твоих идей, сделать вид, что ты с нами не знаком. Но как хочешь. Знаешь, я мирное существо, не люблю насилия, я вор, а не убийца, но ты, пожалуй, единственный человек, которого мне хотелось убить. Когда мы узнали, что ты делаешь и для кого. Но потом я подумал, как следует, и понял, что ничего другого от тебя и нельзя было ожидать. Эйвон всегда остается Эйвоном, не больше и не меньше.  
– Вила, я понимаю, что ты сейчас разговариваешь не с ним, а со мной, – ответил Блейк, – но не торопись с выводами. Он действительно ничего не помнит.  
– И ты ему веришь? – поинтересовался Вила.  
– Я всегда ему верил.  
– В таком случае мне остается только найти подходящее укрытие. Нам всем не помешает. Твоя вера в Эйвона имеет обыкновение бить рикошетом, – и он повернулся к Блейку спиной, давая понять, что не ждет ответа. – Альбин! Живой! Может, Эйвон и впрямь потерял память? А это у тебя... не может быть! Орак! Прямо как в старые добрые времена. Блейк, послушай, насчет Дэвы, теперь, когда у нас есть Орак, мы можем...  
– Не сейчас, Вила. Отведи Эйвона в его комнату и возвращайся. Мы все обсудим. Извини, Эйвон, но пока все не прояснится, я вынужден держать тебя под замком.   
Здравый смысл подсказывал, что не стоит раздражать вооруженных людей, но Эйвон больше не мог молчать.  
– Вам не надоело? Всем вам? Хватит. Я не сошел с ума и не сойду, как бы вам того ни хотелось. Вам нужен телепорт, нужна информация? Так спрашивайте, а не играйте в дурацкие игры. Или смелости не хватает? Спросить так, чтобы я ответил?  
Таррант и Альбин обменялись весьма выразительными взглядами, но промолчали, Вила растеряно спросил:  
– Он что, и в самом деле...   
Блейк подошел к Эйвону почти вплотную, куда ближе, чем тому было комфортно находиться рядом с любым человеком, а уж тем более с сумасшедшим бунтовщиком, и, глядя прямо в глаза, очень серьезно ответил:  
– Смелость нужна, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы. Чтобы задавать, нужна подлость, но ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Подлецов здесь нет. Нам бы пригодился и телепорт, и другие твои знания. Но никто не будет тебя заставлять. Более того, никто не заставит тебя вспоминать, пока ты не захочешь этого сам. Даю слово.  
***  
Профессор Соландра чувствовала себя одиноким воином, удерживающим последний рубеж. Только что она отбила первую атаку: презентация прошла без сбоев, все, как и планировалось. Торжественная речь, демонстрация телепортации сначала на мышах, потом на добровольцах, еще одна торжественная речь, ответы на разрешенные вопросы, улыбки и поздравления.   
Севелан воспользовалась первым удобным моментом, чтобы отвести профессора в сторону и прошипела ей на ухо:  
– Где Эйвон?! Что он себе позволяет!   
– Мы не знаем, никто не знает! Он исчез. Утром он не пришел к первому прогону, на него это непохоже, я зашла за ним, но в доме никого не было. Альбин тоже исчез. Я хотела поднять тревогу, но пришлось бы отменить испытания, а первые гости уже начали прибывать.  
Севелан никогда не узнает, чего Соландре стоило принять это решение. Но Эйвона, возможно, уже нет в живых, а она отвечала и за лабораторию, и за проект. Сорвать торжественную презентацию на глазах у президента значило бы погубить все, ради чего они трудились все эти месяцы.   
– Что значит «исчез»?   
– Дверь была открыта, никаких следов насилия, и, – об этом профессор предпочла бы умолчать, но Севелан все равно узнает, – пропал Орак. Эйвон забрал его накануне вечером из лаборатории.  
– Зачем? – ледяным тоном осведомилась госпожа президент.  
– Он не сказал. Какое-то личное исследование.  
– Вот как, – и тут же повернулась к одному из гостей, престарелому адмиралу. Бренчащий медалями старичок желал непременно лично поздравить президента с невероятным успехом. Он помнил, с чего начинался проект «Аквитар» и, признаться честно, не верил, что из этого что-то получится.   
Штурмовики заполонили территорию базы сразу же, как разъехались гости. Специалисты из следственного отдела подтянулись чуть позже, но тут же рьяно принялись за дело. Настолько рьяно, что Соландра еще никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя столь беспомощно. Допросы под сывороткой правды подтвердили полнейшую непричастность сотрудников к исчезновению Эйвона, что подводило только к одному, и весьма неприятному выводу, в который профессор отказывалась поверить.   
Но факты упрямая вещь: Эйвон отказался отправить Альбина обратно под арест после того, как тот попытался выйти на связь с террористами, забрал Орака из лаборатории, вместо того чтобы остаться работать в кабинете, как обычно делал в таких случаях, и в ту же ночь все трое бесследно исчезли. Ей очень хотелось найти другое объяснение, тем более что Эйвон не производил впечатления человека, способного вот так на ровном месте удариться в мятеж, но либо она не располагает всей информацией, либо Эйвон действительно дезертировал, и этому не было никакого логического объяснения.  
Она помнила Керра Эйвона еще студентом, последние два года они работали вместе и видели друг друга каждый день, но ни тогда, ни сейчас она не могла сказать, что понимает его. В нем помещалось столько противоречий, что проще было не задумываться, каким образом Керр Эйвон ухитряется сохранять здравый рассудок. В юности он совмещал свойственный молодости цинизм с восторженным, почти щенячьим изумлением перед сложностью устройства Вселенной. Утверждал, что собирается делать карьеру, и позволял себе высказывания, успешно хоронившие будущую карьеру в самом зародыше. Уверял, что нет ничего важнее денег, и бесплатно писал код для университетской библиотеки.  
Прошло двадцать с лишним лет, а Эйвон по-прежнему совмещал в себе несовместимое. Он не верил в Федерацию, открыто надсмехался над режимом, и при этом делал все возможное, чтобы укрепить его мощь. Демонстративно заявлял, что древние римляне были мудрыми людьми, и принцип: «Человек человеку волк» следует начертать на знаменах, но не упускал случая притащить в сверхсекретный проект очередного обреченного. Джеремая, Донни, специалист по электронике, пойманный на растрате – никого, кроме Эйвона, не волновало, что он потратил деньги на лечение больной жены, два техника-дезертира, отказавшихся работать в программе умиротворения, угрюмый биолог, о котором даже Соландра не знала, за какие достижения его пять лет продержали в одиночке – досье было засекречено. Проще было сказать, над кем в этой лаборатории не висел смертный приговор...  
Его отношения с президентом и вовсе не вписывались ни в какие рамки. Иногда они вели себя как супружеская пара, успевшая надоесть друг другу хуже подоходного налога, в другой же раз казались юными влюбленными, удравшими от строгих опекунов. А в следующую встречу их можно было принять за злейших врагов, вынужденно заключивших перемирие на время переговоров. Соландра не знала, что из этого было правдой, а что – игрой по непонятным правилам, но эти отношения всегда казались ей неестественными.   
К счастью, ей не пришлось никем жертвовать по итогам расследования, хотя центральное бюро настоятельно рекомендовало избавиться от сомнительных сотрудников. Но Соландра сумела убедить Севелан, что они не могут позволить себе тренировать новых людей, особенно в отсутствие Эйвона. Если мадам президент желает, чтобы работа над прототипом фотонного двигателя шла согласно графику, она должна понимать, что у сработавшейся команды гораздо больше шансов добиться успеха. К счастью, Севелан пока что не подозревала, насколько эти шансы призрачны без Эйвона и Орака.   
***  
– Я должна принести вам свои извинения, генерал Пестарж. Вы были правы, я ошибалась. Блейк жив и активно действует. И этим действиям следует положить конец.   
Пестарж внимательно перечитал протокол допроса и покачал головой.  
– Проще сказать, чем сделать. Мы выжали из их компьютерщика все, что можно. Он не знает, где сейчас Блейк, не имел доступа к резервной агентурной сети, а все, что он рассказал о планах их группы на будущее, не имеет никакой практической ценности.   
Севелан покачала головой.  
– Вы не знаете Блейка. Он не оставляет своих людей в беде.  
– Тогда он сумасшедший. Вы действительно считаете, что нам следует ожидать атаку на центральный следственный центр? На этот раз у них нет ни телепорта, ни «Освободителя», ни поддержки местных террористических группировок. Он что, будет штурмовать центр в одиночку, вооружившись винтовкой?   
– У него есть Эйвон и Орак. Можете не сомневаться, Блейк что-нибудь придумает. В конце концов, сообщники вытащили его из точно такой же камеры, располагая куда меньшими ресурсами.   
– Хорошо, я распоряжусь утроить охрану, и экранировать ту секцию комплекса, где содержится заключенный.  
Президент усмехнулась.  
– Ни в коем случае. Экранируйте ту секцию комплекса, в которой заключенного нет.   
Генерал нахмурил брови, но тут же понимающе кивнул.  
***  
– Нет, Орак! Нет и еще раз нет! Меня не устраивает этот результат. Пересчитай еще раз. Дай мне хотя бы пятнадцать, ладно, десять процентов!  
– Я могу пересчитывать сколько угодно, Блейк, но пока не изменятся исходные параметры, результат будет тот же самый. Ноль целых восемь сотых процента на успешный исход миссии. Рекомендую не тратить мое время на бесполезные расчеты и найти задачу, достойную моих возможностей. Если ты не способен сделать это сам, обратись к Эйвону. Его запросы хотя бы иногда представляют интерес.   
Блейк вынул ключ из паза и отошел от компьютера, устало массируя виски. Он пробовал уже пять различных сценариев, но итог всякий раз оставался неизменным. Вытащить Дэву из следственного центра невозможно. Даже с работающим телепортом Орак дает не больше пяти процентов вероятности на успех, поскольку помещение наверняка будет экранировано. Без телепорта нечего и пытаться.   
В комнату вошли Вила и Таррант, переругиваясь на ходу. Без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма, скорее по привычке. Вила вопросительно посмотрел на Блейка, тот покачал головой.  
– Мне очень жаль. Но Орак не волшебник. Мы ничего не можем сделать.  
– Видишь, Таррант, даже Блейк наконец выучил это слово. Невозможно! Понимаешь? Невозможно. – Он помялся, но все же сказал, – если точно нет другого выхода, то Дэва просил, в общем, мы как-то беседовали, оба были пьяны настолько, что потом не могли даже вспомнить, с чего вдруг начался разговор. Он сказал, что если его арестуют, то...  
– Вила, ближе к делу, пожалуйста, – попросил Блейк, уже понимая, что именно тот никак не может произнести.  
– Он просил найти способ убить его, – беспомощно произнес Вила, – до того, как они заставят его говорить. Но мы ведь все равно опоздали, да? Он ведь все уже сказал, и они теперь сделают это сами, без нашего участия. Ему ведь не будут стирать память и все такое, просто расстреляют, правда? Он ведь им больше не нужен?   
– Перестань пороть чушь! – Таррант сжал Виле плечо так сильно, что бедняга вскрикнул.  
– Вила, я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Как следует выспаться. Мы все устали и не можем мыслить здраво.  
– Ушам своим не верю! Я действительно слышу эти слова.  
Блейк не смог удержать улыбку. Действительно, Вилу не так часто отправляли вздремнуть, скорее наоборот, прилагали все усилия, чтобы разбудить.   
– Если ты против, я не буду настаивать.  
– Нет-нет, я уже ушел.  
После того как за Вилой закрылась дверь, Блейк некоторое время молчал, вертя в руках ключ от Орака, потом снова включил компьютер.  
– Орак, ты что-то говорил про экранирование, не так ли?  
– Пятый подземный уровень экранирован от телепортации.  
– Орак, сколько времени ушло у вас Эйвоном на создание телепорта?  
– С учетом теоретической части – два года, три месяца и восемь дней.  
– За вычетом теории?  
– Один год, восемь месяцев и пять дней.  
Таррант пока еще не понимал, к чему клонит Блейк, а тот продолжал:  
– Орак, ты можешь влезть в их внутреннюю систему?   
– Внутренняя система центрального следственного центра не использует тариэллевые процессоры и как следствие защищена от моего влияния. Однако Эйвон разработал программу-посредника, способного собирать информацию с устаревших носителей и передавать мне. Я могу получить сведенья, но не способен как-либо воздействовать на программное обеспечение.   
– Проверь, в какой камере держат Дэву.  
– Камера Д, пятый тюремный уровень, второй корпус.  
– Теперь выясни, где его допрашивали в последний раз.   
– Помещение для допросов номер пятнадцать, восьмой тюремный уровень, четвертый корпус.   
– А теперь пересчитай вероятность с условием, что Дэву содержат на восьмом уровне, а не на пятом.   
– Восемнадцать процентов.  
– А вот это уже совсем другое дело.  
Таррант хмыкнул.  
– Осталось уговорить Вилу. Открывать двери придется ему.   
Блейк пожал плечами.  
– Я не собираюсь тратить время на уговоры.  
***  
Вила понимал, что не уснет. Если не выпьет. А пить было нельзя, в любой момент Блейк мог разразиться очередным сумасшедшим планом, и придется бежать, стрелять, взламывать, взрывать и совершать прочие, плохо совместимые с шансами дожить до старости действия. И чтобы хоть сколько-то увеличить эти шансы, нужно сохранять трезвую голову. Вила сохранял, но давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько несчастным и испытывал непреодолимый соблазн разделить это несчастье с подлинным виновником их нынешних проблем. Ноги сами принесли его к закрытой на засов двери.  
Он отодвинул тяжелый брус и стал в проеме, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть дверь. Эйвон лежал на койке, закрыв глаза, и даже не пошевелился, словно не заметил незваного гостя, но Вилу не убедило напускное равнодушие.   
– Хочешь притворяться спящим, притворяйся. У тебя хорошо получается. Притворяться. Блейк верит, но Блейк готов поверить кому угодно, а уж тебе особенно. Я не говорил ему все эти годы, что ты жив. Хочешь знать, почему? О, я уговорил Дэву, что только Блейк имеет право убить тебя. Я почти уговорил самого себя, что это не мое решение. Хотя после Малодара у меня столько же прав, сколько и у Блейка. Но я молчал не поэтому. Я боялся. Боялся, что он все равно простит тебя, Эйвон. Найдет оправдание. Поймет. Тебе от его понимания станет тошно, так тошно, что хоть в петлю лезь. Но ты из тех, кто всегда выживает, любой ценой. И ты доведешь дело до конца, рано или поздно. Правду говорят, что всегда случается именно то, чего больше всего боишься. Ну, что ты молчишь? Думаешь, я пьян? Я трезв, к сожалению.   
Слова Эйвона застали его врасплох, он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Не открывая глаз, Эйвон негромко спросил:  
– Вила, ты играешь в шахматы?  
Он всплеснул руками.  
– После всего, что случилось, ты думаешь, я, как ни в чем не бывало, сяду с тобой играть?! – и захлопнул дверь.  
***  
Эйвон замахнулся было, чтобы стукнуть по двери кулаком, но остановил себя на середине жеста. Контроль. Над разумом, над телом, над эмоциями. Единственное, что он может противопоставить нарастающему безумию. Вила умеет играть в шахматы. Это ровным счетом ничего не значит. Современные технологии позволяют создать любую явь, а уж тем более, любой сон. Если они используют сновидения, чтобы сводить его с ума, он не будет спать.   
Он уставился на когда-то белую стену, теперь причудливо разрисованную пятнами плесени, выбрал относительно чистый кусок и начал мысленно выводить уравнения. Знаки и цифры послушно встраивались в строки, слишком послушно, и он все равно не мог полностью переключиться, в висках стучало одно и то же слово: «ма-ло-дар-ма-ло-дар-ма-ло-дар». Эйвон даже не знал, что это такое. Планета? Город? Имя? Он слышал свой голос, приторно-ласковый, слаще патоки: «Вила, помоги мне! Мне нужна твоя помощь, Вила!» Чушь! Он никогда бы не унизился до такого притворства. Знаки на стене черными жучками расползались в стороны, превращались в бензольные кольца, рассыпались на атомы.   
– Я не хочу! – закричал он на стену. Стена не ответила. Но стук в висках затих.   
***  
Предчувствие не обмануло Вилу: план был готов. Безумный, но когда это их останавливало? Первая группа создает диверсию, вторая группа делает вид, что атакует экранированную зону, в то время как третья, настолько малочисленная, что Виле придется вскрывать замки одной рукой, а второй отстреливаться, вытаскивает Дэву.   
Блейк закончил излагать, командиры групп наклонились над схемой, когда их самоубийственное единство нарушил голос разума. Альбин говорил тихо, спокойным, размеренным тоном, и это спокойствие отрезвляло не хуже ледяного душа.   
– Я не знаю, что привело сюда каждого из вас, могу только сказать за себя. Все началось с запрещенной записи. Мне дал послушать друг, достаточно близкий, чтобы рискнуть головой. Старая запись, десятилетней давности. Я не знал тогда, кто это говорит, но запомнил его слова. О том, что люди – не безликая масса, не цифры в отчетах бюрократов, что каждый человек важен, такой, какой он есть. Альфа он или дельта, мужчина или женщина, богат или беден, землянин или внешник. И что режим, превращающий живых людей в статистические данные – преступен. Каждый человек важен, не так ли? – он смотрел Блейку в лицо.  
– Я не отказываюсь от своих слов.  
– Пятьдесят человек. Альфы и дельты, мужчины и женщины, земляне и внешники. Их жизни, включая твою собственную. В обмен на одну жизнь. Даже не на жизнь, всего лишь на попытку эту жизнь спасти. Я был там. Может быть, в той же самой камере. За мной никто не пришел. И я знал, что никто не придет. И это было правильно.   
Таррант опустил голову. Вила смотрел в другую сторону, чтобы случайно не встретиться с Дереком взглядом. Некоторое время стояла мертвая тишина. Потом Блейк ответил:  
– Нет. Это не было правильно. Не может быть правильно. Если это правильно, то нам не за что бороться. Они уже победили. Мы принимаем их правила, их математику. Я приду за Дэвой. Точно так же, как пришел бы за любым из нас. Именно потому, что каждый человек важен. Выступаем завтра в семь. Те, кто передумают за ночь, пусть сообщат командирам своих групп.  
***  
Эйвон не знал, сколько времени провел в своей камере. Должно быть, не слишком долго – он еще не успел проголодаться, только хотел пить. Впрочем, можно было и не надеяться, что ему принесут воду. Жажда и голод – стандартные техники допроса, чем слабее он будет, тем скорее потеряет контроль. Судя по ржавчине и плесени, тут где-то должна быть вода. Хорошо бы найти протекающую трубу, но в крайнем случае можно довольствоваться конденсатом. Он подошел к стене, провел ладонью по холодной панели, стараясь не касаться пятен плесени. Не хотелось даже и думать, какую заразу можно подхватить с этой водой. Но жажда все сильнее раздирала горло. Психосоматика, чистой воды психосоматика, он рассмеялся негромко, оценив игру слов. Еще не прошло и суток, это подземелье сочится влагой, обезвоживание ему явно не угрожает, можно подождать... но взгляд уже скользил по стене, выискивая свободное от плесени место.   
Вода отдавала металлом и затхлостью, и от этого еще сильнее хотелось пить, чтобы смыть мерзкий привкус. Эйвон слизывал капли, брезгливо морщась, со стороны могло показаться, что он целует стену. Хорошо, что некому было смотреть на него со стороны. Он методично отсчитывал про себя количество капель, словно принимал лекарство. Дверь открылась бесшумно, он спиной ощутил чей-то взгляд, но не стал поворачиваться, застыл, уткнувшись лбом в стену.   
– Эйвон? Что ты делаешь? – и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, – я принес тебе ужин. Увы, армейский рацион, ничего другого нет, и даже Вила не готов пойти на охоту. Единственное, что радует – это свежий армейский рацион. У этих брикетов срок годности равняется бесконечности, но чем дольше они хранятся, тем отвратней вкус. Нам как-то пришлось месяц питаться партией трехлетней давности... есть расхотелось уже на второй день.  
Эйвон медленно обернулся. Блейк сидел на краю топчана, единственной мебели в «комнате». Из одного кармана его жилета выглядывала бутылка воды, из другого – краешек упакованного в фольгу брикета. Он вытащил и то и другое и подтолкнул в сторону Эйвона.  
– Боюсь, что тебе придется провести здесь еще несколько дней. Орак отказывается отвечать на вопросы, такое ощущение, что у него стоит программный блок. Может быть, тебе он скажет больше, но сейчас на это нет времени. Сначала нам нужно освободить Дэву.  
Эйвон медленно подошел к топчану, взял бутылку, жадно выпил половину воды, прежде чем подумал, что в нее могли добавить все, что угодно, от сыворотки правды до галлюциногенов. Впрочем, какая разница – он все равно полностью в их власти. Во власти безумцев, которые собираются...  
– ...штурмовать центральное следственное управление?! – от изумления он закончил мысль вслух.  
– У тебя есть альтернативные варианты?  
– Надеюсь, что хоть кого-то из вас возьмут живым и успеют допросить. Я предпочту умереть в другом месте.  
– Не беспокойся. Я вернусь.  
Эйвон вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что он уже слышал это уверенное «я вернусь». Много лет назад, в минуту полного отчаянья. Настолько полного, что оно плескалось во взгляде, разрушая привычную саркастическую маску. Впервые в жизни он ничем не отличался от окружающих, испытывал точно такой же страх и безнадежность. И только один голос не присоединился к хору обреченных.   
Нет, он опять потерял контроль над воспоминаниями. Этого не было. Все они знали, что спасения не будет. Тюремный транспорт «Лондон» прилетел на Сигнус Альфу согласно расписанию. Восемь месяцев чистилища, затем четыре года ада, пока Севелан не предложила ему сделку. Она напрасно ждала так долго, он согласился бы на любые условия уже через месяц на этой проклятой планете. Да что там, он согласился бы еще на корабле, да даже в зале суда! Но прошло семь лет. Анна давно мертва, а он... он служит президенту. И днем и ночью.  
– Три-алеф-бет-восемь, – неожиданно для самого себя произнес он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
– Что?   
– Мой код доступа. Достаточно, чтобы пройти внутрь здания. Дальше не хватит, начиная с третьего уровня требуется скан сетчатки.   
– Ты уверен, что его не отменили после твоего исчезновения?  
– Чтобы отменить, нужно знать.  
Блейк улыбнулся так радостно, что Эйвон с трудом сдержал желание закричать: «Это ничего не значит!», – и сухо пояснил:  
– Как я уже сказал, я не хочу умереть от голода за запертой дверью.   
– Разумеется, Эйвон. Ты как всегда логичен, – но уголки рта упрямо ползли вверх, а от глаз разбегались морщинки.  
– К сожалению, не могу возвратить комплимент.  
Блейк молча поднял пустую бутылку, повертел ее в руках и направился к двери. Уже выйдя в коридор, обернулся и позвал:  
– Эйвон?  
– Что еще?  
– Спасибо.  
***  
Альбин вызвался стоять самую непопулярную вахту – время между тремя часами ночи и шестью утра считалось наиболее неприятным. Привыкшие рано вставать в три часа ночи с трудом разлепляли глаза, а ночные птицы, к которым он и сам принадлежал, как раз в это время обычно собирались ко сну. Он проверил сигнализацию, убедился, что в коридорах никого нет – все разошлись по своим нишам, чтобы выспаться перед рейдом. С тем же успехом он мог бы и промолчать на вчерашнем собрании, не выставляя на всеобщее обозрение открытую рану. Впрочем, они все равно ничего не поняли. Разве что Блейк...  
Альбин невольно сморщился – если все получится, ему предстоит весьма неприятный разговор с Неустрашимым Лидером. Право же, этому лидеру не помешало бы поубавить неустрашимости, тогда верным последователям не пришлось бы действовать за его спиной. Он склонился над коммуникатором и негромко позвал:  
– Вила! Вила!  
– А? Что случилось? На нас напали?  
– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, зайди в диспетчерскую. Только тихо.  
– Когда это я шумел?  
– Постоянно. Ты всегда шумишь, если только не спишь.  
– Вот именно. А ты меня разбудил, так что не жалуйся.  
Вила начал говорить, не успев пройти в двери, и Альбин не смог бы пожаловаться, даже если бы захотел. Вила погреб его под водопадом жалоб на свою несчастную судьбу, на закончившуюся сому, на армейские рационы, на все, что угодно, кроме предстоящего через четыре часа самоубийственного похода. Эту тему Альбину пришлось поднимать самому, вклинившись в техническую паузу, пока Вила переводил дыхание.  
– Ты ведь не хочешь туда идти?   
– «Не хочу» – это очень мягко сказано. Но у меня нет выбора.   
– Выбор есть всегда.  
– Ты еще молод, Дерек, и не много не понимаешь. Но поймешь. Если Блейк сказал, что мы идем атаковать центральную тюрьму, то мы идем атаковать центральную тюрьму. Если Блейк скажет, что мы идем захватывать Севелан – мы пойдем захватывать Севелан, если он скажет, что мы будем сражаться с армадой инопланетных монстров... стоп, это он уже говорил.   
Альбин вздохнул.  
– Вила, Блейк не всемогущее и не всеведущее божество из старых религий.  
– Может быть, и нет, но он всегда знает, что я задумал.  
– Мне нужен ключ от Орака. И никакого штурма не понадобится.  
– Звучит неплохо. Но ключ забрал Блейк.   
– Именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.  
На лице Вилы появилось такое кислое выражение, словно ему только что пришлось съесть просроченный брикет за один укус, но он все же кивнул.  
– Уверен, что я об этом еще пожалею.  
Выслушав Альбина, Вила вздохнул так глубоко, словно хотел втянуть в себя весь сохранившийся в их подземелье воздух.  
– Хорошо. Я достану тебе ключ, но после этого я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к тому, что случится. Я даже не хочу знать, что случится! Я отдам тебе ключ, через час отнесу его обратно и отправлюсь спать. И надеюсь, что утром, когда я проснусь, все это окажется кошмарным сном. Но Блейку это все очень не понравится. И не говори потом, что я не предупреждал.  
– Не расстреляет же он меня в конце концов!  
– И не надейся. Так легко ты не отделаешься.   
Вила вернулся спустя полчаса, протянул Альбину прозрачный кусок пластика и демонстративно закатил глаза. Потом нервно оглянулся и прошептал:  
– Удачи.  
Как только за Вилой закрылась дверь, Альбин вставил ключ в паз.  
– Орак, мне нужен канал связи с президентом, но так, чтобы она не смогла отследить источник сигнала. Ты можешь это сделать?  
– Разумеется могу, но возможно Эйвон забыл проинформировать вас, доктор Альбин, что я не являюсь коммуникатором.   
– Я знаю, что ты не коммуникатор, а самый совершенный, быстрый, умный и гениальный компьютер в галактике, но сейчас мне нужен канал связи. И это приказ, – Альбин знал, что Орак не может не исполнить прямое требование человека, если только команду не отменит вышестоящий пользователь. В отсутствие таковых Ораку придется подчиниться, разве что Блейк успел встроить новую защитную программу. Но вряд ли у него нашлось на это время.   
Появившаяся на экране заспанная женщина выглядела намного моложе, чем мадам президент в парадном облачении. Без толстого слоя косметики она казалась совершенно беззащитной, даже уязвимой, но было бы глупо обманываться внешностью. Раздраженный голос мгновенно разрушил иллюзию.  
– Кто вы такой, и что делаете на этом канале?!  
– Меня зовут Дерек Альбин, – он не видел смысла скрывать свое имя, – и я хочу предложить вам взаимовыгодный обмен.   
Севелан нахмурилась, но тут же растянула губы в любезной улыбке.  
– Я вас внимательно слушаю, – сбешники тем временем лихорадочно отслеживали источник сигнала.  
***  
Командиры в последний раз повторяли инструкции. Для многих это был первый бой, их группа обычно избегала вооруженных столкновений. Вила нервно разминал пальцы и держался подальше от Альбина. Блейк ухитрялся одновременно пить дымящийся кофе, отвечать на вопросы, просматривать какую-то распечатку, и, не иначе, как отрастив третью руку, обнимать за плечи дрожащую девушку из второго отряда.  
Альбин вышел вперед и откашлялся, не столько прочищая горло, сколько привлекая внимание. Он предпочел бы поговорить с Блейком наедине, но не успел перехватить его вовремя. Гул несколько затих, и он выпалил, не дожидаясь полной тишины.  
– Рейд отменяется. Дэва в безопасности, как только Касаби убедится, что ему не вживили неприятных сюрпризов, она переправит его сюда. Но Орак не засек никаких сигналов, так что, скорее всего он чист.  
Блейк медленно выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост и прорычал:  
– Вила!  
– Я тут не при чем!  
– Ключ!   
– Я же вернул его на место! – Вила наградил молодого физика выразительным взглядом, и Альбин вышел на линию огня. Ему не следовало упоминать Орака...  
– Я попросил Вилу принести ключ.   
– И он не хотел меня будить, – уже несколько тише кивнул Блейк, недобро прищурившись. Он протянул руку, оказавшуюся неожиданно длинной, и, ухватив Альбина за воротник, потянул за собой, бросив на ходу:  
– Таррант, свяжись с Касаби, если она подтвердит ситуацию, давай отбой.   
Блейк тащил свою жертву по туннелю, не выпуская воротник, пока не отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы даже эхо не донеслось до общей комнаты. Остановившись, он развернул Альбина к себе лицом и спокойно сказал:  
– Спасибо за Дэву. Я еще не знаю, чем ты за это заплатил, и уверен, что мне это не понравится. Но все равно, спасибо.   
– Эйвон. Я вернул Севелан Эйвона в обмен на Дэву.   
– Что? – Блейк переспросил, словно не расслышал с первого раза.  
Альбин повторил:  
– Я отдал ей Эйвона. Она хотела еще и Орака, но согласилась на мои условия. Эйвон тоже не возражал. Почему-то ему не понравилось наше гостеприимство.   
Блейк молчал, даже в полумраке было видно, как побледнело его лицо. Альбин продолжил, уже понимая, что поворачивает нож в ране, но не в силах остановиться.  
– Убыточная сделка с ее стороны. Эйвон без Орака не самое удачное приобретение. Мадам президент успеет состариться раньше, чем получит свой чудо-корабль. Особенно если он будет настаивать, что ничего не помнит.   
Блейк продолжал молчать, и Альбин уже оправдываясь, хотя вовсе не считал себя виноватым, выкрикнул, махнув рукой в сторону диспетчерской.  
– Я спас их всех! Никто не умрет, хотя бы один раз все останутся живы!  
Блейк покачал головой, не отрицая, а так, словно у него заклинило шею внезапной болью.  
– Ты убил его. Так же верно, как собственными руками. Только они сделают это медленно. Стоит им понять, что он начал вспоминать.   
– Эйвон – предатель!  
– Я тоже. Я предал и живых и мертвых. Собственную семью, друзей, саму память о том, что мы делали, ради чего умирали. Не хочешь заключить еще одну сделку? Наверняка у Севелан найдется, чем заплатить.   
– Это совсем другое!   
– Нет никакой разницы. Он помнит только то, что они решили вложить ему в голову. Но даже в таком состоянии он спас тебе жизнь. Дважды.   
– Какая разница, что он помнит! Эйвон опасен! Он разрушает все, до чего дотягивается. И так было всегда. Все знают, что случилось на Гауде Прайм!   
– Все? Странно... Я был там, я до сих пор возвращаюсь туда во сне, но так и не знаю, что случилось. Знаю только, что я всегда доверял Эйвону. А вот к тебе поворачиваться спиной не рискну.   
Дерек вспыхнул.  
– В этом не будет необходимости. Я уйду сегодня же.  
– Тебе некуда идти, – резонно возразил Блейк, – и это единственная причина, по которой я разрешаю тебе остаться. Только постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза. Хотя бы несколько дней.  
Блейк выпустил его рубашку и бесшумно исчез в боковом туннеле. Дерек остался стоять, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки. Он не понимал. Прежде всего, он не понимал, каким чудом Блейк все еще жив. Доверять Эйвону! Но где-то в области затылка тупой болью отзывались слова: «Он спас тебе жизнь. Дважды».   
Когда Альбин вернулся в диспетчерскую, там уже не было никого, кроме дежурных и Вилы. Он с тоскливым лицом барабанил по древней раздолбанной клавиатуре, вводя какие-то цифры.   
– Что это?  
– Код. Дешифратор сломался, приходится вводить вручную, – пожаловался Вила.  
Альбин молча протянул руку, взял лист и начал диктовать. Спустя десять минут Вила сочувственно поинтересовался:  
– Что, все настолько плохо?   
– Я докажу Блейку, что Эйвон морочит ему голову!  
Вила пожал плечами.  
– Может, и морочит. Может, и докажешь. Только знаешь что? Это ничего не изменит. Если уж три выстрела в живот его не убедили, то твои доказательства и подавно не помогут. Эйвон неизбежен. Как дождь на дикой планете, где и не слыхивали про климат-контроль, – он помолчал немного, потом неуверенно, словно не зная, стоит ли произносить это вслух, сказал, – знаешь, я все-таки надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься. Что ему действительно стерли память. И что Блейк каким-то чудом все вернет на свои места. А место Эйвона возле Блейка. Я же буду пить сому и открывать замки, как в старые добрые времена. Я тогда и не подозревал, насколько они добрые.  
Больше они не разговаривали. Дерек забрал распечатку и сел к монитору. Монотонная работа успокаивала нервы, почти что вводила в транс, так что знакомое гудение он услышал уже вводя завершающую последовательность. Выпрямившись, он подошел к маленькому компьютеру.  
– Орак, мне нужна информация.  
– Сформулируйте запрос, – и Альбин мог поклясться, что голос Орака прозвучал гораздо суше, чем обычно.   
– Мне нужна вся информация о Керре Эйвоне, какая есть в сети. Открытая и закрытая. Все, что ты сможешь найти. После того, как закончишь поиск, проанализируй данные на предмет внутренних противоречий.   
– Принято к исполнению, – все так же официально ответил компьютер.  
***  
– Ты разочаровал меня, Эйвон. Я думала, что могу доверять тебе.  
– Ты и доверять? Полно, Севелан, эти два слова не должны стоять рядом в одном предложении. Ты не доверяешь даже собственной подушке.  
Севелан покачала головой, и он невольно залюбовался изящной шеей, розовые жемчужины только подчеркивали матовое тепло кожи, кружевной воротник придавал ей вид вчерашней школьницы, впервые надевшей взрослое платье.   
– Три года. Достаточный срок, чтобы захотеть доверять. Я подпустила тебя слишком близко, Эйвон, – она подошла к нему и ласково погладила по щеке, потом надавила сильнее ногтем, рассекая кожу от скулы к подбородку, – ближе, чем следовало. Но все еще можно исправить, – затем провела указательным пальцем по контуру его губ, словно запоминая рисунок, и отошла к окну.   
Свежий утренний воздух приятно холодил кожу, в кустах орешника стрекотала возмущенная белка, не поделив орех с товаркой, пели птицы, роса сверкала на солнце. Ее маленький мир вне купола, любимая резиденция, очищенная от тяжелых воспоминаний. Место, где поражение обернулось триумфом. Она подчинила себе эти каменные стены, навсегда изгнав из памяти призрак случившегося в подвале, подчинит и Эйвона. Вряд ли он окажется тверже камня.  
– Ты отдал ему Орака. Надеюсь, Блейк оценил твою жертву?  
– Я ничего ему не отдавал. Он все забрал сам. Севелан, я понимаю, что со стороны эта история выглядит более чем сомнительно: сумасшедший бунтовщик с большой винтовкой врывается в мой дом посреди ночи, уверяя, что мы знакомы много лет, и увозит к себе в подземелье. Но поверь, что если бы я планировал все заранее, то не стоял бы здесь сейчас в наручниках. Я не ожидаю от тебя доверия, дорогая, но как насчет хотя бы капли уважения к моим умственным способностям?   
– Эйвон, дорогой, – она в точности воспроизвела его интонацию, – я испытываю глубочайшее уважение к твоему интеллекту, именно поэтому вынуждена применять чрезвычайные меры. Ты мог заранее спланировать все что угодно. В том числе и возвращение блудного сына в мои объятья. Мне нужен Орак, а не оправдания.   
– Извини, но ничем не могу помочь. Они забыли сообщить мне координаты базы. Жаль, что твоя служба безопасности не способна засечь взлом секретного канала связи. Может быть, тебе следует заменить охрану? Пока Блейк со своими товарищами по оружию с такой же легкостью не пришел к тебе в гости?   
– Какая трогательная забота о моей безопасности! Я испытываю огромный соблазн покончить с тобой раз и навсегда, Эйвон. Не стоит подвергать мое терпение такому искушению.   
– А что мне еще остается? Ты не веришь ни одному моему слову. Проверь меня на детекторе лжи, может быть хоть это тебя убедит.  
Севелан улыбнулась одной из своих самых широких и искренних улыбок.  
– Эйвон, если ты способен ввести в заблуждение меня, то с легкостью обманешь любой детектор.   
– Пат. Ты можешь или поверить мне, или убить меня. Третьего не дано.  
– О, у меня есть несколько идей. К сожалению, даже если ты пройдешь проверку, я не смогу доверять тебе по-прежнему, Эйвон.  
Она подошла к нему вплотную, прислонилась лбом к его груди и прошептала почти неслышно:  
– Очень жаль, что до этого дошло. Но это были хорошие три года.   
– Да, – его подбородок упирался в ее макушку, – очень жаль.  
***  
Удивительно, как быстро вернулась память тела: стоило только прислониться спиной к холодной бетонной стене камеры, чтобы вспомнить, как это было в прошлый раз, когда его наскоро подлатав, перевели из медицинского отделения в тюремный блок. В камере на десять человек свободной оставалась только одна койка, в дальнем углу, он не мог сидеть ровно из-за боли в плече, и навсегда застудил спину. С тех пор поясница отзывалась болью на любую нагрузку, а порой ныла даже в полном покое.   
Теперь его держали в одиночке. Тоже в некотором роде карьера, хотя и не та, на которую он рассчитывал. Тогда он еще верил, что деньги – единственная реальность, что богатство защитит их с Анной и от ее мужа, и от его работодателей, и от службы безопасности. Теперь он поумнел. К деньгам должна прилагаться власть и готовность постоянно эту власть защищать. И даже тогда не получится обрести уверенность. Севелан дважды взбиралась на самую вершину, но по-прежнему живет в постоянном страхе.   
Он свернулся клубком на жестком топчане, понимая, что это его последняя возможность выспаться без боли. Но сон не шел. Что-то было не так, неправильно. Не считая того, разумеется, что он заперт в камере и ждет палачей. Одиночество. Слишком знакомое одиночество. Так уже было. Тело помнило эту тишину, лишь прерываемую время от времени глухими криками. В общей камере постоянно стоял гул, даже после отбоя. Он помнил эту позу, спиной к стене, сжавшись в комок, неотрывно смотреть на дверь, ожидая, что она откроется в любой момент. Но в общей камере не было двери! Только решетка. Он никогда не был в такой тюрьме.   
Эйвон рассмеялся: безумие последовало за ним, не захотело оставаться в одиночестве в сырых туннелях базы мятежников. Они успели повредить его мозг. Шринкер. Странное имя. Опухшее лицо, маленькие свиные глазки, аккуратно подстриженная борода. И вопрос, совершенно дурацкий, глупейший вопрос: «Ты знаешь, что это такое?» Как будто он может не узнать лазерный зонд! Он еще сильнее вжимается в стену, словно надеется пройти сквозь камень, спрятаться от неумолимо приближающегося лазерного луча. Но что он будет делать в соседней камере? Выхода нет. Никто не придет его спасти.   
Он проснулся от собственного крика: «Эйвон! Меня зовут Эйвон!» Сердце колотилось как бешенное. Во рту скопилась горечь. Интересно, Севелан поверит, что он сошел с ума? Может, стоит ей об этом сказать. Должны же быть лекарства, чтобы спать без сновидений. Ему понравится быть сумасшедшим. Пожалуй, это самое близкое приближение к свободе, которого только можно достигнуть, оставаясь в живых. Или же...   
...Блейк сказал правду. Ему действительно стерли память, и кошмары – обрывки воспоминаний. Появление знакомых лиц из прошлого могло расшатать блок, недостаточно, чтобы вспомнить что-либо наяву, но стоит только заснуть, и запрятанные в глубину подсознания образы просачиваются через блокаду. Если он и в самом деле видит свое прошлое, то Эйвон вовсе не был уверен, что хочет вспоминать. С него вполне достаточно кошмаров и во сне.   
***  
– Ну что? – поинтересовался Вила.  
Дерек устало отодвинул планшет.  
– Не понимаю, – пожаловался он, – концы с концами не сходятся. Согласно официальным документам Керр Эйвон до сих пор отбывает наказание на Сигнус Альфе. Он никогда не был на борту «Освободителя», не пересекался с Блейком, за его голову не предлагали миллионное вознаграждение, ничего не было! Более того, согласно все тем же документам, и ты, Вила, и Блейк, и Дженна Станнис, и Олаг Ган, находитесь там же, где и Эйвон. В тюремной колонии. Вот, смотри, отчет о рейсе тюремного транспорта «Лондон». Прибыл на место согласно расписанию, высадил заключенных, вернулся. «Освободителя» тоже никогда не существовало. Единственное упоминание – легенда о белом крейсере, который сдерживал флотилию андромедян до подхода флота, а потом исчез, как и полагается кораблю-призраку. При этом в корабельном манифесте «Лондона» перечислены двадцать заключенных, но вас в этом списке нет. Ни тебя, ни Блейка, ни Дженны, ни Гана. Только Эйвон. Вас, почему-то, отправили следующим рейсом, спустя шесть месяцев, но ни в одной транзитной тюрьме на Земле не сохранилось данных о вашем пребывании.   
Вила задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Хочешь сказать, что все это мне снится, а на самом деле я на Сигнус Альфе? И ты тоже всего лишь игра воображения? Никогда не думал, что у меня такая богатая фантазия. Мне следует пойти в шоу-бизнес, снимать сериалы. Приключения отважных мятежников на борту волшебного корабля! Спешите видеть. Хотя, стоп, я же на Сигнус Альфе. Может, написать книгу?  
– Вила! Ты не понимаешь, что это значит?   
– Признаться честно, нет. Но с другой стороны, это хорошая новость. Если я отбываю наказание в тюремной колонии, меня нельзя арестовать еще раз.  
– Это значит, что кто-то совершенно сознательно стер всю информацию, вычистил четыре года и заменил своей версией событий. В галактическом масштабе! Орак проверил не только земные архивы, но и базы данных всех федеральных планет. Для компьютерных систем вы не существуете! Теперь понимаешь?  
– Все равно не понимаю. Но какая разница? Ты серьезно думаешь, что если нас нет в базе данных, то в случае ареста власти извинятся и отпустят всех на свободу?  
– Я думаю, что Блейк был прав.  
Вила пожал плечами.  
– С Блейком это иногда случается.  
– Эйвону действительно стерли память. И сделали все возможное, чтобы он не смог ее случайно восстановить. Уверен, что в резервных базах данных, на внешних носителях, вся информация лежит в целости и сохранности. Но ни в одном компьютере, доступном Ораку, этих сведений нет. Они позаботились, чтобы даже с помощью Орака, Эйвон ничего не узнал о своем прошлом.  
Вила медленно обернулся и наградил выключенный компьютер настороженным взглядом.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это очень трудно сделать, с такой точностью стереть нужные данные? Я не программист, и даже не техник, но почему-то мне кажется, что для такой задачи нужен очень мощный компьютер. Суперкомпьютер.  
– Орак! Но почему?!  
– А мне-то откуда знать? Этому пластиковому ящику порой приходят в микросхемы странные идеи. Однажды он взорвал точно такой же корабль, как «Освободитель», только для того, чтобы исполнить свое собственное предсказание! Но в одном я уверен: Орак не станет вредить Эйвону. Они просто созданы друг для друга!  
Альбин пришел к Блейку сразу же, как закончил свое расследование, признал, что, скорее всего, тот был прав, и Эйвону стерли память, но остался при своем первоначальном мнении: с памятью или без, Эйвон одинаково опасен для Сопротивления. Потеря суперкомпьютера наверняка скажется на эффективности его исследований, но это все равно лишь временное решение. Блейк только улыбнулся и, не вступая в дальнейшие споры, приказал Ораку восстановить всю уничтоженную информацию для общего доступа. 

***  
Эйвон считал, что не боится боли. Тогда, после ареста, ему пришлось узнать о боли все. Она обладала тысячью всевозможных оттенков: от острой вспышки, разрывающей плоть, до тупой, едва заметной на самом краю сознания ноты, впивающейся в мозг. Между этими двумя полюсами вмещался целый океан боли. От заживающей плоти, от лекарств, прожигающих вены, от горящих нервных окончаний, от кулаков охранников... Но все это не могло сравниться с болью потери. Он потерял Анну, будущее, веру в себя. Иногда он жалел, что тот выстрел пришелся всего лишь в плечо.  
Он заблуждался. Сотрудники центрального управления безопасности знали о боли больше, чем он мог себе представить. Боль была их специальностью, призванием, вдохновением. Чужая боль. О, они тщательно это скрывали, настоящие профессионалы, они уверяли и себя, и свои жертвы, в первую очередь, жертвы, что служат закону и справедливости, но где-то там, на самом дне зрачков, под маской холодной отстраненности, пряталась истина – им нравилось причинять людям боль.  
Эйвон потерял счет дням. Он отвечал на вопросы, уже не понимая, зачем ему их задают. Нет, он не вступал ни в какие контакты с Блейком, нет, он не договаривался с Альбином, нет, ему просто нужен был хороший физик, и он предпочитает сотрудников, которым некуда идти. Нет, он видел этого самого Блейка, если, конечно, это настоящее имя, первый раз в жизни! И не стремится увидеть снова! И он не знает, где расположена база – где-то в туннелях. Да, под каждым куполом много туннелей. Нет, он не издевается. И не знает даже, какой это был купол.   
Очень быстро он начал сожалеть, что ничего не знает, что не может выдать им их драгоценного Блейка в подарочной упаковке. Они, быть может, все равно расстреляли его за сотрудничество с мятежниками, но прекратили бы спрашивать. Но в глубине души, так глубоко, что туда не могли дотянуться психозонды, он знал, что ничего не сказал бы. И знал, почему.   
Ему позволяли не больше двух часов сна подряд, и обычно он проваливался в черную яму без сновидений, не замечая, что заснул, и просыпался от грубого толчка или окрика. Безумие временно отступило: его мозг был слишком занят поиском выхода из безвыходного положения. Или же он понимал обострившимся чутьем загнанного зверя, что именно эти проблески не то памяти, не то наваждения, нужно любой ценой скрыть от палачей. Но с каждым допросом скрывать становилось все труднее, сны просачивались, словно вода сквозь треснувшую плотину.   
Он стоит в рубке странного корабля – изломанные линии, пересекающиеся под непривычным для человеческого взгляда углом плоскости, шестигранный проем в стене. Стоит, скрестив руки на груди, нарочно не оглядываясь, и говорит, в первую очередь самому себе, впервые осмелившись произнести сокровенную мысль вслух: «...Я хочу, чтобы это все закончилось. Я хочу быть свободен!» Ему возражает женский голос: «Но ты свободный человек, Эйвон!» У женщины длинное лицо, мягкие кудри и теплый взгляд. Женщина давно мертва, это он точно знает даже во сне. Она желает ему только добра, но даже она не понимает его. Никто из них не может понять. «Я хочу быть свободным от него!»   
***  
Севелан с радушной улыбкой наклонилась к собеседнику.  
– Итак, ваше заключение, доктор?  
– Я считаю, что блок все еще держится.   
– Вы так считаете, но не уверены?  
– Мадам Президент, имея дело с таким сложным и уникальным явлением, как человеческий мозг, нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным. Мы провели все известные тесты, и ни один из них не выявил отклонений. Разумеется, заблокированные воспоминания могут всплыть на поверхность, и если этот процесс начнется, мы не сможем его остановить иначе, как проведя всю процедуру повторно, так сказать, с чистого листа. Стереть старый блок, полностью восстановить память и закодировать заново.  
– Если вы не уверены на сто процентов в сохранности блока, то почему бы не принять меры предосторожности?  
– К сожалению, мадам, каждая подобная процедура снижает уровень интеллекта. Мозг достаточно пластичен, чтобы приспособиться к новым условиям, но чем-то приходится жертвовать. В случае с рабочими кастами страдает в первую очередь координация и кратковременная память, в то время как беты, и, в особенности альфы, расплачиваются высшими когнитивными способностями. Сказать, что они глупеют, было бы сильным упрощением. Зачастую тесты на интеллект показывают те же самые результаты, что и до процедуры, однако, учитывая, как плохо стандартная шкала работает с высокими показателями, невозможно определить, что именно происходит. Теряется что-то неуловимое, я бы назвал это способностью, а самое главное, желанием, творить.  
– Странно. Я не заметила особой разницы после первого раза.  
– Все индивидуально, мадам. Но я бы не стал рисковать без особой на то необходимости, учитывая, в чем заключается основная, – выделил он, – ценность объекта. В конце концов, снять блок мы всегда успеем, а вместо повторного кодирования можно применить другие меры воздействия.  
Севелан поднесла к губам розовый стеклянный цветок, чтобы скрыть раздражение – основная ценность! Доктору следовало бы помнить, с кем он разговаривает.   
– Другие меры я собираюсь принять в любом случае, – она наградила психотерапевта выразительным взглядом, с удовольствием отметив, как тот нервно закашлялся.   
Эйвон и Блейк! Она словно вернулась в прошлое. Снова приходится отложить все дела и заниматься этими двумя. Право же, в этой стабильности была своеобразная прелесть. Жаль, что в эту игру нельзя играть бесконечно. Вдвоем они слишком опасны даже для нее, и если уж выбирать, то она предпочтет оставить в живых Эйвона. На этот раз она позаботится, чтобы легенда сопротивления действительно превратилась в легенду. Двух воскрешений вполне достаточно для одного человека.   
***  
– Эйвон! Ты плохо выглядишь, – Севелан сочувственно покачала головой.  
– Извини. В следующий раз предупреди меня о свидании заблаговременно, и я постараюсь не капать кровью на комбинезон, – но хриплый шепот плохо подходил для язвительных реплик.  
– Сядь, пожалуйста, – она пододвинула ему стул, – ты знаешь, почему я приказала привести тебя сюда?  
– Догадываюсь. Ты убедилась, что я сказал правду.  
– Нет, Эйвон. Я убедилась, что не могу поймать тебя на лжи. Пока что не могу. Я пока еще не готова разрушить твой мозг только для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту.  
– Неужели так сложно хотя бы раз поверить другому человеку?  
– Эйвон! Что за лицемерие! Ты точно так же, как и я, не доверяешь собственной тени.  
– И точно так же, как и ты, знаю, чем за это приходится платить, – Эйвон устало прислонился к спинке стула.  
Севелан раздраженно поджала губы. Она так привыкла к легким пикировкам, изящным фехтовальным уколам, пьянящей игре слов, что забыла, насколько хорошо Эйвон ее знает и как беспощадно может ударить, если хочет причинить боль.  
– У меня нет времени на твои жалкие попытки психоанализа. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к работе. Мне нужен Орак. И мне нужен этот корабль. Три года, и все, что ты сделал – телепорт. Похоже, тебе не хватало мотивации.   
– Я правильно понимаю, что теперь в ней не будет недостатка? – он поднял скованные руки.  
– Приятно иметь дело с понимающим человеком.   
– Севелан, я не могу сделать еще одного Орака. Вне зависимости от мотивации. Орак не просто компьютер. Это единственный полноценный искусственный интеллект, существующий на сегодняшний день. Энзор сжульничал. Он заложил в матрицу Орака собственную индивидуальность, запрограммировал его на основе своей личности. Если я сделаю то же самое, этот искин либо сойдет с ума в тот же миг, как осознает себя, либо попытается уничтожить человечество.   
– Почему же это удалось Энзору?  
– Потому что Энзор – гений. Орак компенсирует неполноценность искусственного интеллекта, опираясь на чувство превосходства, присущее его создателю. Одновременно с этим чувство превосходства сбалансировано этикой Энзора, его стремлением к познанию. Найди мне второго Энзора, и я сделаю тебе второго Орака.   
– Если бы у меня был второй Энзор, я могла бы обойтись без твоих услуг. Меня не интересуют оправдания и теории. Если через месяц у меня не будет нового компьютера, я закрою проект, как не оправдавший надежд, – она усмехнулась, – вместе с сотрудниками.  
***  
Профессор Соландра изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на шею Эйвона, но металлический обруч против воли притягивал взгляд. Эйвон же вел себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Утром, придя в лабораторию, она застала его за рабочим столом, он настраивал новый компьютер, одновременно с этим черкая что-то карандашом в старомодном блокноте.   
– Профессор, – не отрываясь от работы, он обозначил, что заметил ее присутствие.  
– С возвращением, – сухо ответила она. Неужели Эйвон не понимает, какому риску подверг их всех этим безумным, безрассудным побегом?! – Мы выбились из графика. Телепорт нуждается в калибрации, Донни закончила модель двигателя, но не рискнула провести полевые испытания.   
Эйвон махнул рукой, из-под манжеты показался свежий след от наручников, и Соландра снова отвела взгляд, решив, что безопаснее всего смотреть в пол.  
– Забудьте про телепорт и про двигатель. Мадам президент желает получить второго Орака. Через месяц.   
– Но это...  
– ...невозможно, – спокойно подтвердил он, – однако я не могу отказать даме.  
Эйвон протянул профессору планшет.  
– Мне нужны эти материалы и вычислительные мощности.   
Соландра пробежала глазами по строчкам. Она не считала себя специалистом в области электроники, но даже на ее, непрофессиональный взгляд, список казался несколько избыточным. Эйвон определенно что-то задумал, и это закончится катастрофой. Севелан не простит еще одного провала.  
– На это уйдет не меньше недели, и нам придется остановить все остальные проекты, чтобы высвободить компьютеры для ваших расчетов.   
– Значит, неделю все будут обходиться старыми добрыми методами. Бумагой и карандашом. Особо изнеженные могут использовать калькуляторы.   
– Эйвон, – она замялась, не зная, как сказать, но решила, что лучше сразу расставить все по местам, – ваш уровень допуска изменился.  
– Догадываюсь.  
– Вы больше не руководите лабораторией.   
– Профессор, вы действительно считаете, что меня интересуют бюрократические подробности?  
– Я только хотела сказать, что...  
– ...что вам неловко, вы не знаете, как себя вести со мной и чего ожидать.   
– Именно так.   
– Каждый из нас будет заниматься своим делом, профессор.   
– Я обязана предупредить вас, Эйвон, что при всей моей симпатии к вам, не могу позволить, чтобы повторилось нечто подобное, – она указала на пустое место в углу стола, где обычно стоял Орак. – Я вынуждена буду следить за вами, и при первом же подозрении принять меры. На моем месте вы сделали бы то же самое!  
– Разумеется, профессор. На вашем месте при первом же подозрении я бы отправил вас в пыточную камеру. Спасибо за предупреждение, и не стесняйтесь. А теперь мне нужны эти материалы.  
***  
– Вила, ты уверен?  
– Орак уверен. Я всего лишь передаю то, что он сказал.  
Блейк покачал головой.  
– Это непохоже на Севелан. Совсем непохоже.   
– Орак считает, что эту информацию специально выложили в сеть так, чтобы мы не могли пройти мимо.  
– Непохоже на Севелан устраивать столь очевидную ловушку. Слишком просто.  
Вила хмыкнул.  
– Она знает, с кем имеет дело. Ты проявляешь завидное постоянство, когда речь заходит о ловушках. Главное – приманка, а не устройство мышеловки. Ты ведь все равно туда полезешь.  
– Нет. Вернее, не сейчас. Мы подождем. Эйвон пока что в безопасности. Приманка должна быть свежей. Что у нас происходит со связью?  
– Дэва с Дереком развернули запасную сеть, отлаживают новый код. Через два дня все должно работать не хуже прежнего. Право же, тебе нет никаких причин здесь оставаться, мы все сделаем сами. Не то, чтобы я надеялся...  
– И не надейся. Пойду поговорю с Дэвой, узнаю новости из первых рук.  
Откровенно говоря, Дэве бы не помешало отдохнуть, он до сих пор начинал трястись, заслышав шаги в коридоре, и вжимался в стену, стоило кому-либо повысить при нем голос, но рыжий программист проявил недюжинное упрямство и вернулся к работе сразу же, как оказался на базе. Вдвоем с Альбином они оккупировали Орака и выходили в общую комнату только поесть, а когда они спали, и вовсе никто не знал. Блейк по собственному опыту понимал, что рано или поздно Дэва сорвется, выплеснет наружу все, что сейчас старательно прятал в самую глубину, и только после этого начнет возвращаться к прежнему себе, но не торопил события. Он остановился в дверном проеме, программисты были так увлечены, что даже не услышали его шагов. Дэва указывал на экран.  
– Нет, ты только посмотри на это! Статус государственной образовательной программы для рабочих каст! Обновления каждую неделю. Новое название – «Олимпиада»! Это что еще такое?  
– Это было такое спортивное соревнование в доатомную эру. Греческое слово.   
– Интересно, чья это идея? Орак, проверь код этого сайта, нет ли там сюрпризов.  
– В проверке нет необходимости. Код написан мною.   
– С какой целью?  
– Цель указана в названии проекта.   
– И с чего ты вдруг решил заняться благотворительностью?  
– Эйвон поставил под сомнение мои способности генерировать задачи требуемого уровня примитивности.  
Альбин хлопнул по столу.   
– Не понимаю! Этого человека невозможно понять!   
Дэва вздохнул.  
– Не ты один. Впрочем, когда дело доходит до Эйвона, я и Блейка перестаю понимать. У нормальных людей запас доверия заканчивается после первого выстрела в живот.  
Блейк перешагнул через порог, нарочито громко стукнув дверью, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Дерек скрестил руки на груди и сделал вид, что его интересует только текст на мониторе. Он, как и Дэва, не понимал, чего добивается Блейк. Тот словно ждал чего-то, отслеживая наступление этого загадочного события по одному ему известным признакам.   
– Эйвона достаточно просто понять. Значение имеет только то, что он делает. А на слова можно не обращать внимания.   
Дерек чуть было не рассмеялся: интересно, расстрел безоружного человека с близкого расстояния Блейк тоже относит к словам, на которые не следует обращать внимания, или все же к делам, по которым можно судить?   
Блейк тем временем приказал Ораку составить список мероприятий, запланированных ко дню инаугурации, на которых мадам президент собирается присутствовать лично. Список ожидался внушительный – фактически Севелан вернула себе власть два года назад, но только сейчас укрепила свою позицию достаточно, чтобы разыграть грандиозный спектакль официального вступления в должность, с присягой, гимнастическими парадами, повышенными рационами для обслуживающих каст и прочими фейерверками.  
Услышав эту команду, Дэва нервно поинтересовался:  
– Блейк, ты ведь не собираешься навестить ее?  
– А почему бы и нет?   
***  
Генерал Пестарж стоял по стойке смирно. Впервые за долгие годы знакомства Севелан не предложила ему сесть, и самое страшное – он понятия не имел, чем заслужил такую немилость. Его вызвали в резиденцию в пять утра, подняв с постели, по дороге он просмотрел последние сводки, но не увидел в них ничего настолько предосудительного. Однако он понимал, что признавшись в неведении, еще сильнее усугубит свое положение, и молча ждал, пока президент соблаговолит объяснить причину царственного недовольства.   
Заставив его простоять минут пятнадцать, Севелан наконец приказала медоточивым голосом:  
– Подойдите к терминалу, генерал, и сделайте запрос. Ключевые слова: «Эйвон. Блейк. Освободитель». Нет, не используйте свой код доступа.   
Пестарж послушно ввел запрос и изумленно уставился на экран.  
– Что это значит?!  
– Это значит, что Блейк только что официально объявил нам войну, а вы, генерал, проспали это событие. Любуйтесь: возвращение легенды во всей ее красе!   
– Мы должны немедленно эвакуировать лабораторию, мадам. Они знают, где она находится, и уже один раз проникали на территорию. Мы не можем рисковать телепортом. Даже ради шанса поймать Блейка.   
– Лаборатория останется на своем месте. Утройте, учетверите охрану, примите все возможные и невозможные меры. Вы не должны его упустить!  
– Так мы его скорее спугнем, чем поймаем. Он просто не придет.  
– О, не беспокойтесь. Он придет. В любом случае.  
– Вы так в этом уверены, мадам, словно Блейк вас лично известил о своих планах, – не удержавшись, огрызнулся генерал.  
Севелан усмехнулась.  
– Именно это он только что и сделал. Вы невнимательны, Пестарж. Он ясно дал понять, что считает Эйвона пострадавшей стороной и вернется за ним.  
На этот раз генерал не стал возражать, хотя ему лично не хватало воображения, чтобы представить Керра Эйвона пострадавшим. Скорее уж наоборот, страдали все, кому приходилось с ним пересекаться. Исключением из этого правила пока что являлась только мадам президент. Даже в нынешнем своем незавидном положении Эйвон все равно вызывал головную боль у множества людей, включая самого генерала. Немного утешало, что это множество включало в себя и Блейка.  
***  
– К сожалению, Эйвон, я не могу позволить вам выйти в сеть. Запишите свои запросы, и я передам вам всю информацию.   
Эйвон вздохнул и поинтересовался:  
– Как именно, вы предполагаете, я должен работать над компьютером, чья основная уникальная функция связана с контролем информации через сеть, не имея к этой сети доступа?  
– Теоретически. Вы вполне способны к построению сложных моделей.   
– Разумеется, профессор, но в таком случае этот компьютер так и останется теорией.  
– Когда у вас будет что тестировать на практике, мы обсудим протокол испытаний. Я не хочу чувствовать себя цепной собакой! Но вы не оставляете мне выбора, Эйвон. Помните, тот день, когда вы пришли в университет, самая первая лекция? Для всех первокурсников?  
– Роль науки в современном мире. Трудно придумать более скучную тему.   
– Разумеется, вам было скучно. Восемнадцатилетним юношам и девушкам, только что закончившим школу, рассказывают про ответственность. Перед обществом, перед государством, перед человечеством! Беда в том, что вы до сих пор скучаете!  
– Профессор, помилуйте! Мне с яслей твердят про ответственность. Федерация дает альфам образование и полные гражданские права. Основным из которых является право исполнять свои обязанности. Мы обязаны получить образование, обязаны отслужить в армии, не имеем права отказаться от работы в государственном секторе, даже если частные предприятия предлагают лучшие условия, обязаны вступить в брак внутри своей касты и произвести на свет двух отпрысков, желательно разнополых, обязаны принимать участие в выборах, обязаны уплачивать образовательный налог, обязаны проходить психиатрическое освидетельствование раз в пять лет, обязаны даже регистрировать домашнюю библиотеку в министерстве цензуры! Я еще не успел родиться, как уже был всем обязан!   
– Выживание человечества как вида...  
– Меня не интересует. Покажите мне хоть одного человека, оправдывающего своим существованием наш вид, и я соглашусь с вами, что нас стоит спасать. Помните древнюю историю про город грешников и поиск праведников? С тех пор мало что изменилось. Вы всерьез думали, что я работаю на Федерацию из высоких побуждений? На данный момент меня интересует исключительно мое собственное выживание. И если для того, чтобы выжить, я должен собрать Орака из калькуляторов и оргстекла, я это сделаю. Но избавьте меня от морализаторства в процессе.  
***  
– Хей, босс, вам, конечно, виднее, но эта штука мало похожа на Орака.  
– Она и не должна быть похожа. Это всего лишь передатчик. Он будет генерировать те же самые волны, что и Орак. Как только мы охватим весь диапазон, можно будет двигаться дальше. Профессор Соландра, – Эйвон с преувеличенной любезностью кивнул в сторону пожилой женщины, – разрешила провести испытания.  
– Хорошо, тогда приступим, – Джем подтянул к себе наушники и поинтересовался, – а что это за белиберду мы передаем в эфир?  
– Случайным образом сгенерированные сочетания сигналов двух типов, удобно для налаживания системы. Передавай, я диктую: две точки, тире, две точки, точка, три тире, точка, два тире, три тире, тире, точка.   
Соландра не отрывала взгляда от передатчика. Она приняла все меры предосторожности – сигналы, которые диктовал Эйвон, только что на ее глазах выдал генератор случайных чисел. Она собственноручно проверила все реле устройства, почему же тогда затылок не покидает противное ноющее ощущение – предвестник беды?   
Эйвон продолжал диктовать, Джем мерно отстукивал сигналы, Соландра отслеживала процесс по своей копии. Внезапно ощущение перешло в уверенность.  
– Стойте! Что это такое?  
– Что именно?  
– Последний блок. Тире, точка, точка, точка, тире. Он повторился дважды.   
Эйвон задумчиво хмыкнул и склонился к передатчику.  
– Действительно. Похоже на эхо. Надо проверить мембрану. На сегодня хватит, Джем, мне придется разобрать передатчик.  
Профессор кивнула. Ноющее ощущение утратило остроту и задремало где-то в области затылка до следующего раза.  
***  
Донни, поднявшись на цыпочки, припаивала отлетевшее сопло к модели двигателя. Два штурмовика, застывшие по обе стороны от дверного проема, наблюдали за каждым ее движением, и под их пристальными взглядами она чувствовала, что маленькая коробочка в кармане комбинезона начинает раскаляться и вот-вот прожжет дыру. Игра воображения, разумеется, даже если ее обыщут, они все равно не поймут, что за субстанция спрятана в металлическом футляре. Она скажет, что это жевательная смола, легкий стимулянт на основе сомы, запрещен к свободной продаже, но на нарушение запрета обычно смотрят сквозь пальцы. Если только они не додумаются показать находку профессору Соландре...   
Пока что все шло хорошо, подозрительно хорошо. Никто не заметил, как Эйвон шепнул ей на ухо пару слов, склонившись над моделью двигателя, охранник не понял, что за образец она берет из химического отдела, и не спросил, что она собирается с ним делать. Оставалось только одно – передать Эйвону то, что он просил, и на этом ее участие в его планах завершится. Донни знала, что не может, не имеет права отказать Эйвону, но не могла справиться с паническим страхом, нараставшим с каждой минутой.  
Рука дрогнула, и она едва не выронила лазерный зонд. С ее неуклюжестью нужно работать в защитных перчатках. А с ее невезучестью она все равно не сможет ему помочь. Их непременно поймают.   
Закончив с соплом, она сложила инструменты в кофр и нарочито громко обратилась к охранникам.  
– Я собираюсь выпить кофе, не хотите ко мне присоединиться, мальчики? Впереди долгая ночь.   
Один из охранников молча посторонился, пропуская девушку в дверь, второй тенью последовал за ней. Донни спрятала руки в карманы, чтобы он не видел, как она сжимает и разжимает пальцы.  
Эйвон уже сидел за столом, задумчиво уставившись в планшет. Его охранник подпирал стену, не отводя взгляда от своего подопечного. Ее охранник встал напротив своего товарища, подперев противоположную стенку. Донни опустилась на стул рядом с Эйвоном и спросила:  
– Как сегодня кофе?  
– Пять из восьми.  
Единственным устройством в этой лаборатории, которое никто из них, техников и инженеров, так и не смог заставить работать без сбоев, оставалась кофеварка. Иногда она выдавала настоящий нектар, а иногда – помои. Но Эйвон отказывался выкинуть своенравный прибор, утверждая, что в поведении кофеварки имеется закономерность, и он согласится заменить ее только после того, как кто-либо из сотрудников сумеет эту закономерность вычислить. Без помощи Орака.  
Эйвон пристально посмотрел девушке в глаза, и она медленно моргнула.  
– Тогда я готова рискнуть, – Донни подошла к кофеварке, наполнила свою чашу и вернулась за стол, – передай, пожалуйста, молоко.  
Эйвон пододвинул ей деревянную миску, заполненную одноразовыми упаковками молока и сливок. Девушка вынула руку из кармана, опустила в миску и медленно разжала кулак. Коробочка скользнула на дно. Она выудила пакетик молока, вылила белую жидкость в чашку и подтолкнула миску обратно к Эйвону. Кофе еще никогда не казался ей настолько горьким.  
Эйвон рассеянно запустил пальцы миску, не отрывая взгляд от планшета. Охранники ничего не заметили. Он снова отхлебнул кофе – пять из восьми было, пожалуй, преувеличением, но только сейчас он оказался в состоянии распознать вкус.  
Соландра посмотрела на настенные часы – три часа ночи, но никто и не думает расходиться по домам. Все работают в бешеном темпе, словно чувствуя, что на этот раз от результатов зависят их жизни. Иногда ей казалось, что Эйвон сделает невозможное: Орака, «Освободитель», вечный двигатель. Но потом она вспоминала, что чудеса остались в доатомной эре, вместе с религией, цирковыми представлениями и всеобщим избирательным правом. И тогда ей хотелось плакать от безысходности.   
***  
Скрипучий голос компьютера прервал размеренный гул.  
– Блейк, у меня сообщение от Эйвона.   
– Наконец-то! Расшифруй и выведи на монитор.  
По экрану побежала строчка: «Эйвон вызывает Блейка...»  
– Прекрасно. Орак, передай ответ на той же частоте. Ответь: «Да», используй тот же самый код, согласно его инструкции. Он будет знать, что мы согласны на все условия.   
– На какие условия? И чьи? – поинтересовался вошедший в диспетчерскую Таррант. Он слышал только последнюю фразу.  
– На условия Эйвона.   
– Узнаю старину Эйвона! Он уже ставит нам условия?   
– Не беспокойся, ничего такого, на что ты бы не согласился.  
Таррант хмыкнул – разве что Эйвон попросит его содействия в самоубийстве.   
– Блейк, ты ведь не собираешься снова притащить его сюда?  
– На этот раз он справится сам.  
– Сам?! – взревел Таррант. – Ты что, сообщил ему координаты базы?   
– Расслабься, Таррант. Все в порядке. Эйвон не знает, где находится база. Достаточно того, что это известно Ораку.  
Таррант медленно вдохнул-выдохнул, разжал кулаки. Безнадежно. Он побеседует с Ораком как только Блейк повернется спиной, и выбьет из компьютера все, что тому известно об этом таинственном плане по воссоединению старых друзей. Но, как оказалось, в данный момент Эйвон не самая большая из их проблем. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что Блейк уже здесь, иначе пришлось бы срочно вызывать его на Землю.  
– Блейк, тебе что-либо говорит название «Эйрена»?   
– Нет, а должно?  
Таррант протянул ему потрепанный лист бумаги, исписанный мелким, почти неразличимым почерком.  
– Человек, написавший это письмо, покончил с собой. Ввел себе в вену три кубика галофрена.  
Блейк вздрогнул – трудно было представить себе более мучительную смерть. Это вещество не использовали даже при допросах.  
– Он посчитал, что заслуживает именно такого конца. И знаешь, я с ним согласен. Жаль только, что он так долго раздумывал.  
Блейк разжал пальцы, записка упала на стол.  
– Он все же сумел известить нас, Таррант. Тебе трудно понять, чего ему стоило осмелиться, ты не умеешь бояться.   
– И чем нам это поможет? Даже если мы взорвем один объект, она просто продолжит в другом месте.   
Блейк запустил обе руки в волосы.  
– Мне нужно подумать.  
– Только не вздумай гулять по этим туннелям в одиночку, погрузившись в размышления. Тут водятся крысы-переростки.   
***  
Последний раз они видели друг друга пять лет назад. За эти годы в кудрях у Блейка появилась первая седина, а девочка превратилась в женщину с молодым лицом и взрослым взглядом. Она нервно облизывала губы, вспоминая их первую встречу. Тогда Блейк понял, почему она сделала то, что сделала, и удержался от малейшего упрека. Поймет ли сейчас?  
– Я не могу. Это самоубийство, я отвечаю за своих людей. Ты хочешь, чтобы все они рисковали жизнью ради Эйвона.  
Теперь он имел полное право ответить, что она в свое время рискнула их жизнями ради своей матери, и если бы не Дженна, их смерть была бы на ее совести. Всех четверых, а не одного только Гана. Но Блейк лишь покачал головой.  
– Опять математика. Опять взвешиваем и соотносим, кого стоит спасать, а кого нет. Но если ты так настаиваешь на логических аргументах, то добавь в уравнение, сколько жизней спасет телепорт.   
– Нет никакой гарантии, что мы его получим. Даже если Эйвон не лжет, а учитывая его ситуацию, это вполне возможно. Мы не знаем, с чем предстоит столкнуться, сколько там солдат, какая система защиты. У них было достаточно времени, чтобы укрепить эту базу надежнее, чем контрольный центр!  
– Не думаю. Нет никакого смысла в ловушке, в которую нельзя попасться.   
– Меня больше интересует, как мы оттуда выберемся. На стадии плана все смотрится радужно, но когда дело дойдет до боя, не мне тебе рассказывать, что может произойти.   
– Верон, помнишь, почему ты осталась на Земле, когда я предложил тебе улететь с нами?   
– Странный вопрос. Потому что моя битва происходит здесь, а не в космосе. Земля – моя планета, мой дом. И я должна навести в этом доме порядок.  
– И как успехи? Много ты добилась за эти пять лет?  
Верон чувствовала, как у нее горят щеки. Он не имеет права! Она сделала все, что могла, и продолжает делать! Все что в их силах, все, что небольшая группа людей может противопоставить государственной машине. Они не сдаются, не отступают!  
– Не больше и не меньше, чем ты!  
– Я не предлагаю тебе соревнование, девочка, – Блейк подошел вплотную, и теперь нависал над ней во весь свой немалый рост, так близко, что та невольно отпрянула, прежде чем осознала, что нет причин бояться.   
– Верон! У нас появился шанс ударить их всерьез. Остановить Севелан, и поверь мне, ее необходимо остановить. Прежде, чем она получит свой подарок к коронации.   
– И для этого тебе нужен Эйвон?   
– Нет. Не для этого. Он просто... мне нужен. Но телепорт позволит нам добраться до Севелан.   
Верон прикусила губу. Севелан. Ей до сих пор снилось, как она поднимает винтовку, наводит ее на узкую точку переносицы, прямо посередине, между накрашенных глаз и медленно, очень медленно нажимает курок. Так медленно, что успевает увидеть ужас, нарастающий во взгляде женщины, прежде чем голова Севелан разлетается кровавыми ошметками. О, несмотря на свое неприятие торговли, когда речь идет о человеческих жизнях, Блейк знал, чем выкупить Эйвона. Он предложил ей единственную цену, от которой Верон не в силах была отказаться. Месть.   
***  
– Я настаиваю, мадам, мы должны отключить публичные терминалы! Информационная блокада – единственный способ борьбы с этим вездесущим компьютером!   
– Не говорите глупостей, Пестарж! Мы не можем парализовать всю экономику только ради того, чтобы остановить слухи. Все частные трансакции проходят через общедоступные терминалы. Кроме того, Орака это не остановит. Он вполне способен подключиться к альтернативным системам. Вы хотите, чтобы в каждом доме можно было, не отходя от экрана визора, узнать последние революционные новости? Сейчас за этим как минимум нужно выйти в сеть. Продолжайте блокировать сайты и прекратите аресты. Хотя бы до инаугурации. После мы сможем уделить сплетникам больше внимания. Какие новости из лаборатории?  
– Пока все без изменений, мадам.   
– Эйвон прекрасно знает, что в его распоряжении всего месяц. Уверена, он уже нашел способ связаться с Блейком.  
– Мы ничего не заметили.  
– О, я бы сильно разочаровалась в нем, сумей вы заметить. Продолжайте поддерживать полную боевую готовность. Не расслабляйтесь, Пестарж.   
– Я принял все необходимые меры, мадам. Все мероприятия, посвященные вашему вступлению в должность, проводятся под усиленной охраной, мы готовы к любым неожиданностям, в особенности к терактам. Вы уверены, что не хотите перевести на чрезвычайное положение проект «Эйрена»? После того как профессор Карент покончил с собой, я не могу поручиться за должное поведение всех сотрудников.  
– Уверена. У Орака нет доступа к их компьютерам, они не используют тариэллевые процессоры, но он заметит любую подозрительную активность, особенно связанную с военным ведомством. А сотрудники – это уже ваша забота, Пестарж.   
Пестарж подавил вздох – если мадам президент считает этот компьютер всемогущим и всеведущим, то либо следовало уничтожить его в самом начале, либо охранять тщательнее, чем золотой запас Федерации. Вместо этого Севелан предоставила Орака в полное распоряжение компьютерному гению с криминальными замашками. Деньги из федеральной банковской системы Эйвон пытался украсть до своего знакомства с Блейком, и блокировка памяти никоим образом не изменила его изначально порочную природу. Доверить ему Орака было равнозначно тому, чтобы доверить боевой крейсер криминальному психопату, но когда речь заходила о Керре Эйвоне, Севелан теряла свою обычную прозорливость. Несомненно, мадам президент уникальная женщина, единственная в своем роде (хвала всем мифическим богам), но при этом все равно всего лишь женщина. Однако он достаточно хорошо знал Севелан, чтобы вслух согласиться:  
– Как вам угодно, мадам.  
***  
– Мне страшно, Джем.   
– Мне тоже, сестренка. Но если мы не рискнем, будет еще страшнее. Ждать, пока за нами придут.   
Смятое покрывало валялось на полу, влажная простыня липла к коже. Они лежали, обнявшись, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, словно хотели превратиться в одно существо.   
– У тебя все готово?  
– Да, а у тебя?  
Донни вздохнула.  
– Да. Но если они опоздают хоть на минуту, мы пропали. Сработает сигнализация.  
Джем ухмыльнулся.  
– Не сработает. Я замкнул контакт. То есть, она сработает, но они ничего не услышат.   
– Ты веришь, что он нас вытащит?  
– Верю. Я вообще-то недоверчивый, ты же знаешь. Но ему – верю.  
– А этому Блейку?  
– А этот Блейк – мифическая личность. Ты просто слишком маленькая, чтобы помнить. Ему верить нельзя. Можно только в него. Спи давай, утром начнется веселье.   
Обещанное веселье началось в пять утра, как раз во время смены караулов. Только что установленная система автоматической защиты взлетела на воздух. Автоматные очереди вплетались в грохот взрывов, клубы ядовитого дыма выедали глаза, штурмовики носились по коридорам, словно встревоженный пчелиный рой. Заспанных, полуодетых ученых притащили в лабораторию и строжайше запретили покидать подземное убежище. Охранники толпились у единственной двери, офицер пытался связаться со штабом, но сигнал не мог пробиться сквозь помехи.   
Соландра нервно крутила головой по сторонам, пересчитывая, все ли здесь. Больше всего она боялась не увидеть Эйвона, однако оказалось, что он этой ночью и не покидал лабораторию. Профессор влетела в его офис, оттолкнув охранника, захлопнула дверь и прошипела:  
– Это ваших рук дело?  
Эйвон устало потянулся и вышел из-за стола.  
– Мои руки всю ночь занимались калибровкой телепорта. Вы допустили расхождение в пять процентов от исходных параметров. Можете спросить мою верную тень, – он кивнул в сторону штурмовика.  
– Нас атакуют!  
– И при чем здесь я?  
– Эйвон! Остановите это безумие! Я не знаю, что вы задумали, но вы погубите нас всех! Ваши сообщники все равно не смогут сюда пробиться, лаборатория неприступна, вам это прекрасно известно! Президент...  
– Убьет нас всех через две недели. Впрочем, нет, не всех, а только тех, кого нельзя будет использовать для других проектов. Счастливчикам сотрут память и отправят работать на благо Федерации. Думаю, вы попадете в их число. Вне зависимости от моего поведения, профессор. Пойду я на бойню послушно, или буду брыкаться. Это уже не имеет значения. Она прекрасно знает, что ни через месяц, ни через год я не сделаю второго Орака. Она на это и не рассчитывает. А без Орака ее волшебный корабль так и останется мифом. Следовательно, я бесполезен. А мадам президент не из тех, кто хранит бесполезные вещи.  
– Она дала вам месяц!  
Эйвон улыбнулся. Последнее время он постоянно улыбался, словно видел в сложившейся ситуации нечто смешное, понятное только ему одному.  
– Не мне. Блейку. Это ловля на живца. Почему-то Севелан была уверена, что этот сумасшедший вернется за мной. Я, со своей стороны, в этом сильно сомневаюсь.   
В этот момент оглушительно завизжала сирена.  
– Тревога! Тревога! Уровень радиации превышает допустимые параметры. Тревога! Тревога! Персоналу занять места согласно чрезвычайному расписанию.  
– Что происходит?!  
Эйвон пожал плечами.  
– Я предупреждал вас, что вы перегрузили контур.  
– Калибровали всю ночь? До чего же низко! – Соландра с отвращением смотрела в невозмутимое лицо Эйвона. – Решили забрать всех с собой, в одну большую могилу, вместе с телепортом? Что вы сделали с системой? – Она повернулась к охраннику.  
– Немедленно отведите его в испытательный зал! Быстрее!  
Они бежали по коридору под завывание сирены, охранник подталкивал Эйвона в спину. Она заставит его остановить реакцию. Еще не поздно, если осуществить экстренное отключение всех систем, дилитиевый кристалл вернется в стабильное состояние. А если он откажется... Соландра до крови прикусила губу. Чем можно пригрозить обреченному человеку?   
Двери в зал были открыты, но в коридоре клубился дым, не позволяя увидеть, что происходит внутри. Она буквально втолкнула Эйвона внутрь и едва успела отшатнуться от упавшего прямо на нее штурмовика.   
– Профессор Соландра! Добро пожаловать, вы как раз вовремя, – Джем одной рукой приподнял несуществующую шляпу, а второй вытащил лазерный зонд из спины незадачливого охранника, – мы уже начали волноваться, босс. Все по плану?  
– Да. Передай им, что нам нужно еще десять минут, после чего пусть отступают. Резервный контур загружен?  
– Все параметры в пределах нормы, – отозвался один из техников, – но нам надо уложиться в пять перебросок, больше этот кристалл не выдержит.  
– Больше нам и не нужно, – Эйвон перешагнул через тело охранника и поднял его винтовку. – Профессор, я настоятельно рекомендую вам составить нам компанию. Всепрощение не относится к числу добродетелей нашего президента.   
Соландра стояла, как оглушенная громом. Как? Каким образом он сумел провернуть все это у нее под носом?! Она же контролировала каждый его шаг, постоянная охрана, он ни минуты не оставался один! А ведь Севелан предупреждала, но тогда Соландре сама мысль о «мерах предосторожности» показалась омерзительной. Держать разумного человека на цепи, как собаку! Постоянно использовать «болевые стимулы» и прочую «мотивацию»... Совесть! Она слишком сильно заботилась о своей совести, боялась запачкать руки! И тут Соландра с ужасом увидела, как техники тащат запасные отражательные панели на площадку телепорта.  
– Эйвон! Вы с ума сошли!   
– Весьма вероятно.   
– Вы не можете отдать телепорт бандитам!  
– Могу. Не главную установку, разумеется, было бы несколько затруднительно разбирать ее в процессе телепортации. Но благодаря щедрости нашего дорогого президента, запасных частей вполне хватит, чтобы собрать второй модуль.   
Первая партия уже стояла на площадке, Донни щелкнула переключателями, вспыхнул знакомый голубой свет, и техники, нагруженные панелями, исчезли. Вторая партия, Соландра машинально отметила, что они уносят генератор. Третья, с кевларовыми пластинами для изоляции дилитиевой камеры. Четвертая, с какими-то деталями, которые она даже не смогла опознать. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в зале, не считая ее самой и нескольких тел в черной форме, остались только Донни, Джеремая и Эйвон.  
– Профессор?   
– Нет. Нет. Нет, – повторяла она словно заклинание.  
– Как вам будет угодно. Джем, Донни, ваша очередь.  
Джем шагнул было на площадку, но опомнился.  
– Эй, босс, я как-то не подумал раньше, но кто-то ведь должен будет нажать кнопку. А как же вы? И потом, это ведь пятый заход.  
– Все в порядке. Я задам задержку на тридцать секунд.  
– Нет! – В последний раз повторила Соландра и наконец очнувшись, рванулась вперед, но не к пульту, возле которого стоял Эйвон, а к стене, к щитку распределителя. Подхватив за основание тяжелый магнитный болт, она со всей силы стукнула по стенду. Просто отключить будет недостаточно, нужно разрушить, еще удар, замахиваясь в третий раз, она услышала холодный, ощутимо холодный голос Эйвона.  
– Профессор, достаточно, – и, гораздо теплее, – пожалуйста.   
Но она не смогла бы остановиться, даже если бы захотела. Рука уже опускалась для третьего удара, когда спину опалил выстрел. Пальцы разжались, болт покатился по полу. Эйвон махнул стволом в сторону телепорта.  
– Быстро, – сухо приказал он.  
Джем подтолкнул Донни на площадку, Эйвон повернул переключатель, и, уже исчезая в столбе света, парень понял, что происходит, и закричал:  
– Стой! – Но было слишком поздно.   
Там, на другом конце, в тускло освещенной комнате, его тряс за плечи высокий кудрявый человек и кричал в лицо:  
– Эйвон! Где Эйвон?!   
Но Джем не мог ответить. Спазм перехватил горло.  
***  
Катастрофа. Никаким другим словом нельзя было обозначить случившееся. Севелан устало потерла лоб, на кончиках пальцев остался тональный крем. Три года, три бесполезных года! Этой дуре Соландре крупно повезло, что она погибла при взрыве! Не самая приятная смерть, но быстрая. От Севелан она бы такой милости не дождалась. На панели коммуникатора замигал огонек, она нажала кнопку.  
– Какие новости?  
Начальник аварийной бригады выглядел так, словно не спал неделю.  
– Увы, мадам. Мы ничего не смогли сделать. Для телепортации использовали дефектный кристалл. Он треснул две недели назад и был списан, но, как оказалось, на утилизацию отправили подделку. От перегрузки кристалл взорвался, а после взрыва в дилитиевой камере восстанавливать уже нечего.   
– Данные?  
Офицер покачал головой.  
– Вирус. Все стерто подчистую.   
Севелан подавила вздох – можно было догадаться, что Эйвон не забудет вычистить компьютеры. Без Орака, без наработанных материалов на восстановление телепорта уйдут годы. Полной сводки по пропавшим без вести еще не было, но похоже, что с проекта исчезли все, имевшие хоть какое-то представление об основополагающих принципах процесса.  
– Допросы сотрудников?  
– Следователи еще работают с ними, но те, кто остался, не покидали зала. Когда сработала сирена, был отдан приказ занять места согласно расписанию для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Людей не хватало из-за атаки на периметр, и охранники позволили техникам уйти без сопровождения. Больше их никто не видел.   
– Что еще?  
– Полная инвентаризация займет не меньше недели, одновременно с основным взрывом прошла еще серия меньших, по всей базе, но уже сейчас можно сказать, что пропал вспомогательный генератор и отражательные панели.   
– Продолжайте работать. Я жду полного отчета.  
Севелан огляделась по сторонам: глупая детская привычка, это ее кабинет в ее резиденции, никто не войдет сюда без разрешения, а если и войдет – она президент Федерации, а не кадет-первокурсница! Убедившись в своем одиночестве, она достала из стенной ниши бутылку с зеленой прозрачной жидкостью и бокал на высокой ножке. Посмотрела оценивающим взглядом на тонкостенное стеклянное произведение искусства и поставила его обратно. На столе возле графина с водой стоял приземистый шестигранный стакан, она щедро плеснула туда изумрудную жидкость и, прикрыв глаза, сделала большой глоток. Полынная горечь обожгла горло, но согрела изнутри. Вторым глотком Севелан прикончила остаток, убрала бутылку на место и вызвала начальника охраны.  
– Приведите его ко мне.  
***  
Она сидела на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, разрез белого платья обнажал полоску кожи над чулком, на губах играла улыбка. В руках Севелан держала изящную тонкую полоску металла с двумя кнопками, устройство напоминало пульт для винтажных музыкальных плейеров, последнего увлечения золотой молодежи.   
Эйвона втащили в кабинет и бросили на пол, стоять он не мог. Лицо и руки покрывали свежие синяки и ссадины, разбитые губы распухли, от черной рубашки пахло гарью, кровью и потом, серебряная вышивка на рукавах и вороте разорвалась. Севелан усмехнулась и повернула пульт так, чтобы на него упал свет, затем отпустила охрану.  
– Ждите за дверью.   
Эйвон с трудом сел, опершись спиной на низкий стеклянный столик. Выпрямиться мешали скованные руки. Она покачала головой и опустилась на пол рядом, почти вплотную, так, что он мог ощутить ее дыхание на своей щеке.   
– Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
Эйвон ответил, не в силах отвести взгляд от блестящего металла.  
– Пульт управления нейроиндуктором, – едва слышно прошептал он.  
– И ты знаешь, что произойдет, если я нажму эту кнопку?  
– Когда ты нажмешь, – все так же шепотом поправил ее он.  
– Ты думаешь, что выиграл, Эйвон?   
– Нет. Но свел партию к ничьей. В итоге ты ничего не получила от меня. И не получишь.  
– Я получу от тебя все, что захочу! – прошипела она, наклонившись к его лицу.   
– Ты все еще чего-то хочешь? – с насмешкой уточнил он.   
Севелан наклонилась еще ближе, осторожно коснулась губами его разбитого рта, касание перешло в поцелуй, привычно страстный, щедро сдобренный соленым вкусом крови. Ощущение холодного металла на коже вернуло ее в реальность.  
– Что… что ты делаешь? – Севелан с удивлением обнаружила, что на ее правом запястье защелкнулся наручник.   
– Скованные одной цепью. Теперь уже в прямом смысле, – второй браслет по-прежнему охватывал руку Эйвона. – Всегда полезно носить с собой отмычку, – пояснил он.   
Проследив за его взглядом, Севелан увидела на полу тонкую блестящую нить. Кто бы мог подумать, что любовь Эйвона к серебряной отделке имела под собой практическую основу!   
– И чего ты этим добился? – палец лег на кнопку.  
– На твоем месте я бы не стал этого делать. Если только ты не желаешь умереть со мной в один день. Я несколько усовершенствовал этот ошейник. Когда понял, что не смогу его снять без нейрохирурга. Пластиковая взрывчатка, не определяется никакими детекторами. В пассивном стоянии всего лишь мягкая субстанция, похожая на жевательную смолу, – из голоса ушла обманчивая слабость, он крепнул с каждым словом, – но стоит нажать эту кнопку, резонанс изменит молекулярную структуру, и мы превратимся в одно большое и неаппетитно выглядящее пятно на твоих любимых шелковых обоях.  
Прежде чем Севелан успела возразить, он добавил.  
– Ты можешь, разумеется, позвать на помощь, но кто сказал, что эта кнопка – единственный способ запустить процесс?   
Севелан лихорадочно просчитывала варианты: Эйвон не более склонен к самоубийству, чем она сама, но точно так же не любит проигрывать.   
– Такой сложный многоступенчатый план, Эйвон, ради чего? Неужели ты не мог найти более простой способ убить меня?  
Он поднялся на ноги и потянул ее за собой.  
– Отдай мне пульт, ты все равно не посмеешь им воспользоваться.   
Поколебавшись немного, Севелан протянула ему тонкую полоску металла.  
– Прекрасно, – а теперь, мадам президент, мы ненадолго вернемся в прошлое. На три года назад.   
– Когда я забрала тебя с Сигнус Альфы и позволила начать жизнь сначала?  
– Когда ты стерла мою память и заменила ее фальшивкой. Сколько лет ты украла у меня?   
Севелан позволила себе короткий смешок, но Эйвон тут же дернул ее за наручник, напоминая, за кем остался этот раунд.   
– Всего-то? Весь этот хитрый план, жертвы, взрывы, боль – только ради этого? Тебе нужно было просто сказать мне, Эйвон. Я всегда рада пойти тебе навстречу, дорогой. Но ты несправедлив ко мне. Я не хотела лишать тебя памяти. Мы были крайне осторожны, но все равно, часть технических знаний пострадала при установке блока. Как следствие, тебе понадобилось три года, чтобы всего лишь воссоздать телепорт. Но я пошла на эту жертву, – она повернулась так, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, – потому что ты просил.  
Эйвон рассмеялся.  
– Полно, Севелан. Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, но эта ложь намного ниже твоего обычного уровня. Я просил тебя стереть мне память!  
– Откровенно говоря, «просил» – не совсем подходящее слово для той ситуации. Скорее, умолял. Ты был готов на все, лишь бы забыть. И прежде чем забыть, позаботился о том, чтобы не вспомнить даже случайно. Ты приказал Ораку уничтожить всю информацию о своем прошлом и запретил ему упоминать об этом.  
Эйвон мог поклясться, что взгляд Севелан выражал искреннее сочувствие, но по-прежнему не верил ни одному ее слову. Он знал себя, даже если и не помнил, и знал, что никогда не был трусом. Вернее, слишком боялся им оказаться, чтобы позволить себе проявить слабость перед лицом врага. А в том, что они с Севелан были врагами, он уже не сомневался.  
– Слишком долгое вступление. Не забывай, я держу палец на кнопке.  
– Я всего лишь пытаюсь уберечь тебя от последствий непродуманного решения, Эйвон. Не буду лгать, ты только что доказал, что слишком опасен, чтобы оставаться в живых, но я не стремлюсь причинять тебе боль, если этого можно избежать.   
– Ты серьезно ожидаешь благодарности?  
– Нет. Но не хочу, чтобы ты обвинил меня в нарушении нашего соглашения.   
– Я хочу свою память, Севелан, а не твои оправдания.  
– Хорошо, но помни, что я опять всего лишь выполнила твое желание. И сними с меня это украшение, прежде, чем мы приступим.   
– С чего бы вдруг?  
– Не люблю браслеты. Эйвон, это нелепо!  
– Боишься, что охранники превратно поймут наши с тобой отношения? Но если ты так настаиваешь, – он поднял с пола проволоку, одним быстрым движением раскрыл свой браслет и тут же ухватил Севелан за шею освободившейся рукой.  
Она судорожно вздохнула, привстала на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха, и прошептала что-то: Эйвон ощутил движение горячего воздуха, но не услышал ни звука, мозг не мог осознанно распознать кодированный сигнал. И в тот же миг в его голову ворвался вой сирены.   
Надрывный, невыносимый звук, раздирающий барабанные перепонки. Все залито красным светом, цветом крови и летнего заката. В его руках оружие, он ощущает тяжесть ствола. Не маленький пистолет-игрушка, а штурмовая винтовка. Они стоят за его спиной, все четверо, он знает имена. Вила, Таррант, Дайна, Сулин. Он привел их сюда, он в ответе за них, в ответе за всё. Но это не имеет значения. Больше ничего не имеет значения, кроме человека, стоящего напротив. Он выглядит по-другому: веко пересекает уродливый шрам, на щеках неряшливая щетина, в кудрявых волосах, кажется, первая седина, или это так падают отблески света? Мир застывает, пропадают звуки и краски. Он уже знает ответ, но почему-то все равно спрашивает: «Ты предал нас? Ты предал… МЕНЯ?»   
Человек делает шаг навстречу. Первый выстрел разрывает тишину. Шаг. Выстрел. Шаг. Выстрел. Дальше идти некуда. Он рядом, протягивает руки к Эйвону и падает, невыносимо медленно соскальзывает вниз, слишком тяжелый, чтобы удержать. На последнем выдохе: «Эй-во-о-н». Ни в голосе, ни в стекленеющем взгляде нет ненависти, нет даже упрека. Только сочувствие. И под этим взглядом ледяными осколками рассыпается вставшая между ними стена.   
Мир сжимается до одной точки. До застывшего лица. Где-то там гремят выстрелы, падают тела, только что бывшие людьми. Он не обращает внимания. Черные тени в шлемах грубо врываются в его новую вселенную, и он последним усилием заставляет себя сдвинуться с места, стать над телом так чтобы по-прежнему видеть мертвое лицо, и передергивает затвор. Этот мир существует только для двоих.  
Эйвон выпустил Севелан и упал на колени, его выворачивало желчью, пустой желудок (он не ел почти два дня, только литрами поглощал кофе) пронзали болезненные спазмы. Севелан, опустившись рядом, бережно придерживала его голову, потом, когда его перестало трясти, притянула к себе ближе, вытащила из безжизненных пальцев пульт, бросила в дальний угол комнаты. Потом ласково провела рукой по лбу, утирая пот, и прошептала:  
– Вот видишь.  
Он молчал, положив голову ей на плечо. Не было сил ни шевелиться, ни отвечать. Первый шок прошел, тело охватила усталость. Он помнил. Четыре месяца на «Лондоне», три года на «Освободителе», год на «Скорпионе». Никаких белых пятен, не так, как у Блейка.   
– Б-Блейк, – он не смог произнести это имя не запнувшись, – я убил его. Почему он жив?  
Севелан любезно пояснила.  
– Я подумала, что он может еще пригодиться, и приказала поместить в криокапсулу. Не скажу, что это было легко – ты значительно усложнил задачу, устроив перестрелку над телом.   
– Ты знала! Когда предлагала мне…  
– Избавление? Не стесняйся, называй вещи своими именами. Нет, я не была уверена, что он выживет. Честно говоря, я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя от удивления. У него больше жизней, чем у кошки.   
– Ты знала! – повторил Эйвон.   
Он поднялся на ноги одним резким движением, ухватил Севелан за плечи и встряхнул со всей силы, а потом отшвырнул от себя, словно обжегся.   
– Ты знала! – третий раз произнес он.  
Севелан доводилось видеть Эйвона разным – злым и растерянным, отрешенным и задумчивым, насмешливым и невозмутимым, но никогда раньше она не испытывала страха, заглянув в его глаза. Даже когда он сжимал ей горло или держал на прицеле.   
– Эйвон! – она пятилась в сторону письменного стола, он наступал, не отводя взгляд от ее шеи, словно уже видел, как подбородок безвольно падает на грудь и слышал хруст позвонков.   
Севелан уперлась в стол спиной, и застыла, понимая, что даже если дотянется до спасительной кнопки, охранники все равно не успеют вовремя. Он уже протянул руку, она как завороженная следила за движением, все еще не в силах поверить тому, что отражалось в его зрачках. Но в самый последний момент, когда пальцы коснулись кожи, он резко развернулся и коротко выдохнув что-то неразличимое, смахнул стопку бумаг со стола. Следом полетел графин, прямо в пульт интеркома. Оба разлетелись осколками, пожарная сигнализация завизжала на высокой пронзительной ноте и начала разбрызгивать пену: вода замкнула контакты под разбитой панелью.   
Дверь распахнулась, охранники один за другим влетели в кабинет. Эйвон улыбнулся и пошел им навстречу, прямо на стволы. Севелан выкрикнула: «Брать живым!» одновременно с первыми выстрелами.   
***  
На базе царила полная суматоха: по коридорам постоянно сновали туда-сюда люди, причем зачастую совершенно незнакомые Виле. Люди таскали ящики и коробки, обрезки труб и прочее странное оборудование. Устанавливали телепорт. С точки зрения Вилы, слишком близко к поверхности, им пришлось расширить один из туннелей на верхнем уровне. Блейк постоянно с кем-нибудь совещался – то с серьезными бледными личностями в белых туниках научных работников, то с явными уголовниками, на которых криминальное прошлое и настоящее разве что поперек лба не было вытатуировано. Иногда Вила видел его в каком-нибудь коридоре, окруженным группой техников, а иногда он весь день пропадал в наскоро организованном тире, обучая стрельбе последнее пополнение.  
Блейк постоянно был на глазах, все время чем-то занят. Виле так и не удалось застать их лидера в одиночестве с того самого дня, как… Впрочем, об этом дне вспоминать не хотелось. Жаль только, что не получится забыть перекошенное лицо Блейка, вцепившегося в тощего взъерошенного парня. Как он тряс несчастного, повторяя один и тот же вопрос: «Эйвон! Где Эйвон?» Как побелевшая от страха рыжая девчушка, не достававшая Блейку даже до плеча, пыталась отодрать его от своего приятеля. Как наконец сумевший перевести дыхание парень, сбивчиво объяснял, путаясь в словах, что никто не догадывался, что он был уверен, что Эйвон нашел способ снять ошейник, что он не успел сойти с платформы, что он бы никогда, слышите, никогда не оставил его там, если бы знал!  
Вила не забудет, как Блейк медленно шел по коридору, опираясь рукой на влажную стену, глядя прямо перед собой. Как он отодвинул забежавшего вперед Вилу в сторону, словно случайное препятствие, и как сутки не выходил из своего закутка, не отвечая ни на стук в дверь, ни на интерком. И как он, Вила, сидел под закрытой дверью со стаканом сомы наготове, не позволяя Тарранту выбить замок. Сому Блейк выпил одним глотком, не поморщившись, отдал Виле пустой стакан и через несколько минут уже разбирался с техниками, показывал им какие-то схемы, требовал последние сводки, пререкался с Ораком.   
Блейк больше не вспоминал про Эйвона, даже когда разговаривал с его людьми, и те каким-то шестым чувством быстро поняли, что им лучше не упоминать этого имени. Таррант был уверен, что Вила напрасно беспокоится: в конце концов, Блейк считал Эйвона покойником последние три года, ему будет совсем нетрудно вернуться к привычному образу мыслей. Но Вила только сокрушенно вздыхал и продолжал выискивать Блейка по всей базе, предпочитая держать его в поле зрения.  
***  
Верон Касаби возмущенно указывала Блейку на карту.  
– Даже с твоим обещанным подкреплением это невозможно. Мы должны телепортироваться прямо на территорию завода.  
– С обещанным подкреплением это сложно, но реально. А вот телепортироваться на территорию, к сожалению, невозможно.  
– Альбин говорил, что Орак может обойти экранирование на другой частоте.  
– Проблема не в экранировании, а в ландшафте. Они расположились в пещерах, слишком глубоко для обычной телепортации.   
– Блейк, ты хочешь, чтобы мы штурмовали горный укрепрайон двумя боевыми группами, из которых половина – необстрелянные новички. Ты представляешь себе потери?  
Блейк кивнул.  
– Будет достаточно, если до цели дойдет хотя бы один. После того как вы установите маяк, мы сможем телепортироваться по сигналу. Орак настроит телепорт. Другого способа проникнуть внутрь у нас нет. Первая партия вакцины уже готова к отправке в родильные отделения госпиталей. На этот раз они начинают с детей.   
– Мы должны хотя бы объяснить людям, ради чего им предстоит умереть!  
– После того как вы выйдете на позиции. Слишком высок риск. Все детали операции знаю только я.   
– У нас нет шансов!   
– Орак так не считает. Повторяю, достаточно одного человека.  
Девушка стукнула кулаком по столу.  
– Орак рассчитал девяносто восемь процентов потерь личного состава! Девяносто восемь человек из каждой сотни останутся в этих горах! Если все пойдет по плану. Если нет – не уйдет никто. И ты согласен с этим раскладом?  
Блейк оперся на стол ладонями, наклонившись над картой. Верон ничего не могла прочитать на его лице, он словно опустил невидимое забрало.  
– Да.   
– Вот так вот просто: «да» и все? Ты изменился, Блейк. Даже больше, чем мне показалось вначале.  
– Я не вижу другого выхода.  
– Это не значит, что его нет. Мы можем, например, устранить Севелан. Без нее они не посмеют.  
– Ты думаешь, что я не просчитал все возможные варианты? Антидота до сих пор не существует. Ни у нас, ни у них. Ты готова рискнуть? Предположим, мы уберем Севелан. Земное Сопротивление не готово взять власть, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Начнется грызня между советниками, госбезопасностью и флотом, и в пылу этой борьбы окажутся хороши любые средства. Мы должны уничтожить все: и образцы, и материалы, и данные, сровнять лабораторию с землей.   
– А что ты собираешься делать с сотрудниками этой лаборатории? Зарыть их в ту самую землю, с которой будем ровнять?  
– Проверяешь, насколько именно я изменился?  
Верон почувствовала, что у нее начинают предательски гореть мочки ушей, но не отвела взгляд.  
– Ты не ответил.  
– Те, кто согласятся, будут работать над антидотом в одной из наших внешних лабораторий.  
– А не согласившиеся?  
– Ментосканнер, – одним словом сухо ответил Блейк, – Верон. Ты можешь или поверить мне на слово, или расспросить Орака и поверить ему. Или уйти отсюда, забыв о чем мы говорили.  
– Или решить, что ты сошел с ума, и застрелить тебя на месте, пока ты не погубил нас всех. Это ведь тоже выбор.  
Она едва успела произнести последнее слово, как обнаружила, что обе ее руки прочно прижаты к столу. Блейк медленно покачал головой.  
– Я больше не позволяю своим друзьям стрелять в себя, Верон. Это больно. Вдвойне. Но если ты хочешь быть моим врагом, можешь попробовать. Только не удивляйся, если я окажусь быстрее, – он отпустил ее.  
Девушка почувствовала, что готова заплакать, хотя не плакала уже много лет. Целую вечность.   
– Дай мне слово, что это единственный выход.  
– Я не вижу другого.  
– Мои люди будут готовы, – она ушла не прощаясь.  
***  
Вила, потягиваясь, вышел из мастерской: спина ныла в районе лопаток, глаза горели, словно в них насыпали соли, пальцы отказывались разгибаться. Последние шесть часов он провел за столом, склонившись над контурами для телепортационных браслетов. Оказалось, что людей, знающих, как держать в руках ружье, на их базе гораздо больше, чем умеющих пользоваться паяльником, не говоря уже о способных работать с тонкой электроникой. Сейчас он мечтал только об одном – поскорее добраться до койки. Даже припрятанная на черный день бутылка сомы не вызывала особого энтузиазма. Тем более что и осталось в ней не так уж и много благословенного напитка – в этом подземелье каждый день казался черным.  
Но его мечтам не довелось сбыться. Проходя мимо компьютерного зала (именно так Дэва именовал небольшую комнату, забитую аппаратурой и обертками от рационов), он уловил краем уха знакомое имя и с нехорошим предчувствием толкнул дверь. Предчувствие полностью оправдалось.  
Таррант держал Джеремаю в болевом захвате, тощий системщик извивался и размахивал кулаками, на скуле Тарранта сверкал свежий кровоподтек, щека была разодрана в кровь. Он шипел своему противнику в ухо:  
– Ты мне будешь рассказывать про Эйвона? Герой! Как же! Всегда находил способ послать на смерть кого-нибудь другого! Ты знаешь, что твой герой расстрелял Блейка? Всадил ему три пули в живот, безоружному! Можешь спросить Вилу, если мне не веришь. Мы выжили чудом! Рядом с Эйвоном можно было уцелеть только чудом! Зато о себе он всегда успевал позаботиться! Перебежал к Севелан по первому свисту!  
– Я все равно тебе в глотку вобью твою брехню! – Джем изо всех сил пытался добраться до той самой глотки, но никак не мог вывернуться из захвата. – Он там остался, чтоб тебя разодрало, это мы сбежали, а он – остался!   
– Только потому, что наконец-то не сумел удрать!  
В этот момент Джеремая таки ухитрился попасть в болевую точку, Таррант охнул и на секунду ослабил хватку. Драка закипела с новой силой, Вила прижался к стенке, боясь подвернуться под случайный удар. Может, сходить за водой и окатить их ледяным душем? Или попробовать воззвать к остаткам разума? Или достать пистолет и выстрелить в воздух? Или в Тарранта? Но прежде чем Вила успел на что-либо решиться, в комнату вошел Блейк. Драчуны были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание, и некоторое время он молча наблюдал за происходящим, потом шагнул вперед и проревел:  
– Хватит!  
Услышав знакомый голос, Таррант замер на середине замаха, Джем не успел остановиться и со всей силы вмазал сопернику в живот, к счастью промахнувшись мимо солнечного сплетения. Блейк ухватил Джеремаю за шиворот и как следует встряхнул, перед тем как отбросить в угол.   
– Я сказал – хватит! Что здесь происходит? Таррант? Вам негде сбросить пар? Так обратитесь к Касаби, она вам найдет с кем подраться.   
Таррант угрюмо смотрел в пол: меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять Блейку причину драки. Но он не сомневался, что получивший хорошую трепку системщик молчать не станет. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя настолько глупо – подраться из-за Эйвона! Словно за девицу в баре сцепились. Джем, мотнув головой, упрямо уставился на Блейка.  
– Не хватит, пока он не признает, что заврался!  
Блейк приподнял бровь – абсурдность положения вызывала желание рассмеяться, но оба участника драки явно воспринимали ситуацию достаточно серьезно, чтобы снова вцепиться друг в друга, как только он выйдет из комнаты. Придется разбираться.   
– И что вы не поделили?  
– Эйвона, – буркнул Таррант.  
Лицо Блейка на миг окаменело, а голос приобрел подозрительно ровный оттенок, словно он тщательно взвешивал каждое слово.  
– Нельзя ли подробнее?  
Подробности из Тарранта пришлось вытаскивать чуть ли не раскаленными клещами, зато Джем не скупился на детали. Поскольку все техники или налаживали телепорт, или лихорадочно клепали браслеты, Дэва привлек к работе над проводкой Тарранта, здраво рассудив, что шанс проявить свои таланты пилота тому представится нескоро, а начальной технической подготовки у выпускника летной академии вполне достаточно, чтобы знать, с какого конца браться за лазерный зонд.   
Оборудование для новой базы в буквальном смысле слова пришлось собирать по частям, причем части эти знавали лучшие времена. Таррант проявил чудеса гибкости, пробиваясь по давно заброшенным техническим шахтам, обмотавшись проводами, и, выбравшись наконец на свободу, не удержался и помянул парой недобрых слов Эйвона, по чьей вине они оказались заперты в этом провонявшем плесенью склепе.   
Джеремая со своей стороны не мог не заступиться за человека, дважды спасшего ему жизнь, а Таррант не преминул в деталях сообщить все известные ему нелицеприятные подробности жизни Эйвона, включая события на Гауде Прайм. На этом самом месте слова у Джема закончились, и в ход пошли кулаки.   
– Так что пусть перестанет врать! – закончил свой рассказ Джем и вызывающе уставился на Блейка.  
У Тарранта к тому времени пропал весь запал. Теперь он уже и сам не понимал, почему так взвился. Эйвона больше нет. Так ли уж важно, что один белобрысый мальчишка будет считать его героем? Мертвые мертвы, им все равно, кто что думает об Эйвоне. Выжившим тоже должно быть безразлично.   
– Извини. Я погорячился.  
Но Блейк не дал ему пойти на мировую.  
– У Тарранта много недостатков, Джем, но он не лжец. А Эйвон – не герой легенды. Он живой человек. Был. Такой же, как и ты, и я. Как любой из нас.   
– Он действительно стрелял в тебя? Но почему?! – у Джема дрогнул голос.  
Блейк мог говорить что угодно, но он давно уже превратился в легенду, миф. Настолько, что Джем до сих пор в глубине души не мог поверить, что этот человек – настоящий, из плоти и крови, а не информационный фантом, сотворенный общественным сознанием, жаждущим спасителя. И точно таким же мифом стали его соратники: они провели с ним всего два года, но навсегда остались «людьми Блейка».   
Когда Джем впервые столкнулся с Эйвоном, он сразу понял, с кем имеет дело – среди хакеров Керр Эйвон был известен задолго до того, как присоединился к Блейку. Не по имени, разумеется, но после вскрытия грандиозной банковской аферы его псевдонимы стали достоянием общественности. Трудно сохранить тайну, когда она указана в уголовном деле. На то, чтобы понять, почему Эйвон работает на Федерацию, ушло больше времени – его новый босс не отличался особой откровенностью, и под маской холодного равнодушия могло скрываться что угодно. Когда же Джеремая понял, что произошло, ему оставалось только молчать. Если беспокоишься о своем будущем, не следует говорить с реформированным гражданином о его прошлом.  
Блейк же был полной противоположностью Эйвону. За время своего недолго знакомства с легендой Сопротивления, Джем успел заметить, что по лицу Блейка всегда можно было прочитать, что он в данный момент думает или чувствует. Подобная степень открытости пугала, особенно привыкшего соблюдать дистанцию жителя перенаселенного купола. Возникало ощущение неловкости за то, что видишь, не можешь заставить себя не смотреть. Блейка же это, похоже, совершенно не беспокоило. Вот и сейчас Джем уже пожалел, что спросил. Недаром ведь Таррант попытался замять ссору, как только увидел Блейка.   
– Я не знаю, – негромко ответил Блейк, словно разговаривая с самим собой. – Я три года задаю себе этот вопрос, и до сих пор не знаю. Не могу понять, почему. Почему ему было так трудно поверить мне.   
Вила сдавленно охнул в своем углу, а Блейк продолжал говорить, не в силах остановиться, уже не отвечая на вопрос, а спрашивая.  
– Мне верили сотни, тысячи людей. Продолжают верить, продолжают умирать и убивать по моему слову. Я пятнадцать лет пытаюсь проломить головой стену, а они по-прежнему верят. Все. Кроме Эйвона. И я уже никогда не узнаю почему.  
– Блейк, – Таррант обхватил его за плечи и осторожно подтолкнул к выходу, – Эйвон не доверял даже своей тени. Это не твоя вина. Если кто и виноват, то я.  
– Я не ищу виноватых, Таррант. Я просто хочу понять, почему твое слово оказалось для него важнее моего. И почему ты так ненавидишь его за это.  
Вила выразительно жестикулировал, подсказывая Тарранту заткнуться, Джем вытирал ребром ладони разбитый нос и мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, а Блейк, словно проснувшись, похлопал Тарранта по плечу и уже совсем другим, обычным деловым голосом подвел итог.  
– Касаби просила тебя связаться с ней сегодня вечером, обсудить координацию. У нее не хватает флайеров для переброски всей группы.  
– Мы не будем использовать телепорт? – Таррант с облегчением сменил тему.  
– Не для первой высадки. Этот кристалл знавал лучшие времена, а запасного у нас нет. Нужно беречь энергию. А тебя, Джем, искала твоя подруга.   
***  
Верон разглядывала горную тропу в бинокль: в это время года перевалы еще были закрыты снегом, но единственная подходящая для посадки флайера площадка находилась посередине маршрута, дальше придется идти пешком. Она потянулась к коммуникатору.  
– Блейк? Мы готовы, можешь начинать отсчет.   
– Удачи! – голос едва пробивался сквозь помехи, – Орак отключил спутниковое наблюдение.  
Девушка кивнула, хотя Блейк и не мог ее видеть, и снова прильнула к биноклю. Наконец-то хорошая новость: Орак не гарантировал, что сможет незаметно взломать систему орбитального наблюдения. Теперь, пока они не доберутся до первой заградительной линии, оставалось беспокоиться только о воздушных патрулях.  
Пилот флайера пожал ей руку, а потом неожиданно притянул к себе и крепко обнял.   
– Постарайся вернуться, Касаби.   
Она улыбнулась.  
– Я всегда возвращаюсь.  
Флайер взлетел и исчез в облаках. Касаби с тоской посмотрела ему вслед и переключила коммуникатор на общую частоту. Оставалось найти слова. Что говорят в таких случаях? Она не знала. Ей и раньше приходилось отправлять людей на задания, и далеко не всегда они возвращались на базу без потерь, но сейчас им предстояла бойня, а не бой.   
– Говорит Касаби. Вы все знаете, что надо делать, но только сейчас я могу объяснить вам, ради чего мы здесь. Там, в горах, секретный завод. Они делают вакцину для программы умиротворения. Достаточно, чтобы отравить всю Землю. Новая разработка, от нее нет антидота. Если мы не остановим их сегодня, завтра они начнут вводить свой яд детям. Для нас этот бой станет последним. Но если мы сегодня не взорвем завод, он станет последним не только для нас, а для всех землян. Драться больше будет некому. И не за что. Так что мы должны дойти. Любой ценой, ребята. Хотя бы один человек! Но мы должны поставить чертов маяк.  
***  
Блейк ходил туда-сюда по комнате, не отводя взгляда от монитора. Касаби связывалась с ним еще дважды, Орак транслировал на экран изображение со спутника наблюдения, но все равно, после того как они дошли до первой линии автоматической защиты, в эфире воцарился хаос, и понять, что там происходит, стало невозможно.   
Он должен был пойти туда сам, а не отправлять Касаби! Но Блейк прекрасно понимал, что с таким трудом достигнутое объединение разномастных групп Сопротивления держится только на его имени. Без него они перегрызутся в течение нескольких дней. Иногда ему казалось, что на примирение союзников он тратит больше сил, чем на сражение с врагами.   
Озабоченный голос Тарранта вырвал его из невеселых раздумий.  
– Блейк, с тобой хочет побеседовать старая знакомая. На втором канале.   
– Тебе не кажется, что я сейчас немного занят?  
– Хорошо. Я так и передам Севелан. Но вдруг она заинтересуется, чем именно ты так занят, что не можешь уделить ей пару минут?   
– Севелан? – вскинулся Блейк, – какого… погоди, как она вышла на нашу частоту?  
– Она не вышла. Она транслировала по всему диапазону сообщение для Орака, предоставить ей канал связи с тобой. Орак уверяет, что они не смогут отследить сигнал.  
– Хорошо. Я поговорю с ней. Орак, выведи сигнал на мой монитор, сгенерируй какой-нибудь фон и отключи все звуки, кроме моего голоса.   
С первого же взгляда на сияющее лицо мадам президента было видно, что она пребывает в прекрасном настроении, чего нельзя было сказать о ее собеседнике.   
– Блейк!   
– Севелан.  
– Президент Севелан, – продолжая улыбаться, поправила она, – хотя, какие могут быть формальности между старыми друзьями!   
– Что тебе нужно? – сухо осведомился Блейк.   
Горло сдавило нехорошее предчувствие: у Севелан должны быть основания для такой радости. Достаточно весомые, чтобы вызвать желание поглумиться. Они все еще не получили сигнал маяка, если первый этап операции провалился, то президенту уже могли доложить о неудавшейся атаке.  
– О, прежде всего, я хочу тебя поздравить: для дважды покойника ты развил удивительно бурную деятельность. Орак, телепорт, я не удивлюсь, если где-нибудь на стационарной орбите притаился «Освободитель». Тебе не кажется, что мы ходим по кругу?  
Пожалуй впервые за годы их противостояния Блейк был готов согласиться с Севелан: последние несколько лет у него все чаще и чаще возникало ощущение, что его жизнь превратилась в бесконечный цикл, но мадам президент выбрала самое неподходящее время для задушевной беседы, да и откровенничать с Севелан стал бы только сумасшедший. Блейк повторил вопрос демонстративно поднеся руку к переключателю.  
– Что тебе нужно, Севелан?  
Она развела руками.  
– Если ты так настаиваешь, перейдем сразу к делу. К тебе попала моя собственность, и я хочу получить ее обратно.   
Блейк вопросительно наклонил голову.  
– Интересно, знает ли губернаторская ассамблея, что ты не видишь разницы между федеральной и личной собственностью?  
Севелан всплеснула руками.  
– Кого в наше время волнует мнение губернаторской ассамблеи?! Ты засиделся в подполье, Блейк, и потерял всякую связь с реальностью. Единственная сила в Федерации, с которой стоит считаться – я. И в данный момент я готова предложить тебе сделку, выгодную для обеих сторон. Мне нужен Орак. Телепорт можешь пока что оставить себе, он тебе все равно не поможет.   
– В чем выгода для тебя, я могу себе представить. Но что ты предлагаешь взамен? Неужели те сто миллионов кредитов, из-за которых ты убила Энзора?  
– Взамен я верну тебе твою собственность, Блейк. В таком состоянии от него все равно мало пользы.   
Блейк напрягся, пальцы сжались в кулак, но когда он заговорил, голос был совершенно невозмутим, а на губах играла легкая улыбка.  
– Ты хочешь выменять Орака на мертвеца? Своеобразное понимание обоюдной выгоды.  
– О, Эйвон жив и относительно здоров. Достаточно, чтобы выдержать судебный процесс, если ты откажешься от обмена. Суд не займет много времени, вина очевидна, приговор тоже. Я предпочту получить Орака, но если нет – то Эйвон сослужит мне последнюю службу. Видишь ли, Блейк, ты давно уже превратился в легенду. Реального вреда от твоей деятельности не больше, чем от любого другого главаря вашего бандитского движения, но потенциальный вред превышает все разумные пределы. Суд над Эйвоном нанесет по легенде сокрушительный удар – никто не поверит в неуязвимость, а уж тем более, в благородство человека, позволившего казнить своего первого соратника. Твои люди ведь тоже стали частью мифа о «Блейке, благородном Революционере и пламенном Борце с Режимом».  
Услышав имя Эйвона, Джем оторвался от своей консоли и кинулся к пульту, но длинная рука Тарранта перехватила его на полпути. «Не мешайся, – прошептал он на ухо своему недавнему сопернику, – Блейк сам разберется». Джем проглотил уже готовый сорваться с губ выкрик, и впился взглядом в Блейка. Странно, еще не так давно он был уверен, что Блейк не способен скрывать свои мысли и чувства даже под угрозой смерти, но сейчас Джем ничего не мог прочитать на совершенно невозмутимом лице их лидера, лишенном даже намека на любое выражение.   
Блейк сухо осведомился:  
– Предполагается, что я должен поверить тебе на слово?  
– Конечно же, нет. Для этого мы слишком давно знаем друг друга. Пускай Орак проверит подлинность трансляции, – ее изображение исчезло с экрана, сменившись безликим интерьером тюремного госпиталя.   
Человек, пристегнутый к койке наручниками, без всякого сомнения был Эйвон. Бледный, осунувшийся, из руки, безжизненно лежавшей поверх простыни, змеился шланг капельницы, датчики перемигивались красными и зелеными огоньками. Он был без сознания, но судя по ровному гулу оборудования – вне опасности.  
– Орак? – все тем же лишенным всякой интонации голосом спросил Блейк.  
– С вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и восемь десятых процента мы наблюдаем подлинную трансляцию в реальном времени, – подтвердил компьютер.  
Изображение мигнуло, и на экране вновь показалась Севелан.  
– Надеюсь, этого достаточно. Он все еще слаб из-за большой кровопотери и расстался с некоторыми внутренними органами, но через несколько дней будет вполне способен встать на ноги. Как я и говорила – честная сделка, я не пытаюсь подсунуть тебе испорченный товар, Блейк. Все повреждения будут внесены в медицинскую карту, – Севелан рассмеялась. – Кстати, к вопросу о собственности: я могу даже назвать тебе его точную стоимость. В свое время на Домо Эйвон обошелся мне в две тысячи вемов на аукционе. За эти деньги можно купить десять рабов его возраста и комплекции!   
Таррант выругался сквозь зубы: при всей его нелюбви к Эйвону ухмылка глумящейся Севелан вызывала настоящее отвращение. Иногда ему казалось, что та хрупкая женщина на планете, засыпанной зеленым песком, плакавшая в его руках вечность назад, и сверкающая мадам президент – два разных человека, между которыми нет ничего общего кроме видовой принадлежности.   
Блейк некоторое время молчал, ожидая, пока Севелан перестанет смеяться, потом спросил, без особого, впрочем, интереса.  
– Ты действительно ожидаешь, что я соглашусь на этот обмен? Возможно, у тебя есть причины ценить Эйвона так высоко, но я не отдам за него и порванного кредита. Я считал его своим другом. Он предал меня, а потом предал все, ради чего я живу. Он полностью в твоем распоряжении, Севелан. Можешь делать с ним что хочешь.   
Севелан изумленно вскинула брови.  
– Мне казалось, вы уладили то небольшое недоразумение. Ты не застрелил Эйвона на месте, а он отдал тебе Орака и телепорт.   
Блейк как-то криво усмехнулся, и от этой усмешки по спине у Джема пробежали мурашки.  
– Мне нужны были телепорт и Орак. Я получил и то и другое. Эйвона можешь оставить себе. Уверен, ты причинишь ему куда больше боли, чем смог бы я, даже приложив к этому усилия, – внезапно прорвавшийся гнев сменил неестественную бесстрастность. – Я не легенда, Севелан. Я живой человек. Из плоти и крови. Эйвон сделал мне больно. Погубил моих друзей, едва не убил меня, потерял мой корабль. Я мог бы простить его. Но не хочу. Он твой.   
И Блейк одним резким движением оборвал связь.  
Джем рванулся вперед, сбросив с плеча внезапно ослабевшую руку Тарранта.  
– Ты! – сжав кулаки он кинулся к Блейку, медленно поднявшемуся ему навстречу, – какая же ты дрянь!   
Блейк позволил ему ударить один раз, после чего перехватил запястье.   
– Вернись за консоль, Джем. Я не хочу пропустить сигнал. У тебя будет возможность сказать все, что ты обо мне думаешь, после операции.  
Системщик брезгливо вырвал руку и опустился на свое место. Пальцы забегали по клавиатуре, глаза привычно вычленяли нужную информацию в потоках данных. Многозадачность Орака впечатляла, но имела свои пределы. В данный момент маленький компьютер одновременно подавал синхронизированную поддельную информацию в военную спутниковую сеть, глушил все попытки атакованной базы выйти в эфир, отслеживал передвижение воздушных патрулей, перенаправляя их с опасного маршрута, транслировал подлинную картину происходящего на компьютеры базы, экранируя сигнал и каждые три минуты пересчитывая все уменьшающуюся вероятность успеха, держал под контролем медицинскую сеть, чтобы в случае провала отключить госпитальные компьютеры и хотя бы задержать начало вакцинации.  
Параллельно Орак вел поиск информации, необходимой для работы над антидотом и координировал действия остальных пяти групп, отвечавших за отвлекающие маневры по всей планете, и держал наготове резервную мощность для управления телепортом. Нагрузка оказалась настолько велика, что Орак, впервые на памяти не только Джема, но и Вилы, признался, что нуждается в помощи.   
Именно поэтому пять операторов сидели над консолями, в ожидании сигнала, на тот случай, если Орак не успеет отследить одну-единственную ноту в какофонии, заполнившей эфир. Скрипучий голос компьютера выдал очередной прогноз: вероятность составляла всего пять процентов, Орак предлагал перейти к запасному плану, когда Джем увидел ее – мерцающую точку в верхнем углу монитора. Он подкрутил настройки, и торжествующе крикнул:  
– Есть сигнал! Орак, бери координаты!  
Орак был слишком занят, чтобы привычно огрызнуться, и только сообщил:  
– Координаты введены в систему, первая группа может отправляться через сорок пять секунд.   
***  
Блейк медленно шел вдоль стены. Главный цех изначально был большой пещерой, строители не стали возводить стены, просто поставили перегородки и провели коммуникации. Свод уходил далеко вверх и возвышался над кольцом света, придавая тем самым помещению сходство с древним собором. Печальное сходство, как никогда уместное в этот день.   
Тела складывали у стены. Усталый медик заносил в планшет имена, сверяясь с жетонами. Орак ошибся. Их выжило пятнадцать человек из двухсот восьми. Сражение закончилось, телепорт работал без перебоев, минеры уже размещали взрывчатку, программисты перекачивали информацию из автономных систем, недоступных Ораку, оператор за пультом связи передавал заранее записанные рутинные сообщения, продолжая маскарад, химики спорили с биологами, бывшие сотрудники лаборатории, накачанные транквилизаторами, ждали очереди на транспортировку, а пятнадцать выживших стояли возле маяка.  
Три женщины, двенадцать мужчин. Перепачканные своей и чужой кровью, едва державшиеся на ногах, они смотрели на металлический столбик, увенчанный зеленым датчиком, словно на святой Грааль из древней легенды. Настолько древней, что даже Блейк, при всем его интересе к истории, не мог вспомнить, зачем этот Грааль был так нужен искателям.   
Он подошел к ним, осторожно положил руку на плечо девушки в разорванной термокуртке.  
– Верон.  
Она, не оборачиваясь, накрыла его ладонь своей и негромко сказала:  
– Я хочу забрать этот маяк. Когда все закончится.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Когда мы победим, мы ведь победим, когда-нибудь… Я построю монумент. Этот чертов передатчик. На этой самой скале. Ярко-красный маяк, цвета крови. Чтобы навсегда запомнили, чем мы заплатили за их свободу.  
– За нашу и вашу свободу, – он произнес это так тихо, что она не расслышала и переспросила:  
– Что?  
– Не за их. Просто за свободу. Она не делится на свою и чужую.   
***  
Джем и Донни сидели в компьютерном зале, освободив на столе место для двух кружек кофе. Девушка отпила из своей чашки и скривила губы.  
– Горько.  
– Положи сахар.  
– Не поможет.  
Джем с досадой стукнул кружкой по столу.  
– Без Орака ничего бы не получилось: с заводом и прикрытием штурма, да даже с телепортом, простой компьютер бы не справился. Я все понимаю, но ведь он даже не попытался. Он мог пообещать, выиграть время, предложить что-нибудь! А он просто… списал. Как сломанную микросхему.  
– Мы должны что-то сделать, – неуверенно произнесла Донни.  
– Есть только один способ. Если Севелан хочет Орака, то мы его украдем для нее.   
– Вот так просто пойдем и украдем? Но ведь Орак все еще нужен, если он перестанет подделывать доклады, они сразу поймут, что в лаборатории и на заводе что-то неладно.   
– У тебя есть идеи получше? Орак уже влез в их систему, дальше можно передавать сообщения через обычные каналы.   
Их разговор прервал знакомый голос.  
– Тут кто-то собрался что-то красть и без меня? Совсем распустилась молодежь!  
– Вила! Мы просто разговариваем. А тебя, между прочим, никто не приглашал.   
Вила фыркнул.  
– И эти люди собираются преуспеть в мире криминала! Воры всегда приходят без приглашения и уходят не попрощавшись. Так зачем вам понадобился Орак? Для домашнего компьютера у него слишком дурной характер.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, для чего. Мы все равно не собираемся здесь оставаться. После того, что было.  
– А что было-то? Я все пропустил, а от Тарранта толку не добьешься.   
Джем сухо изложил, какую сделку предложила Севелан и что ей ответил Блейк. Вила присвистнул.  
– Что, в самом деле обещала судебный процесс? Надо будет посмотреть трансляцию. Эйвон умеет стоять красиво.  
Девушка наградила его таким красноречивым взглядом, что Вила только развел руками.  
– Я понимаю – вы несколько разочарованы, что тут еще не выстроилась очередь из желающих спасти Эйвона, но в последнее время он не пользуется особой популярностью, знаете ли.   
– Я знаю, что не оставил бы Севелан на забаву даже лабораторную мышь, не то что живого человека! Ты тоже его ненавидишь?  
Вила внезапно стал серьезен.  
– Признаться честно, я был бы рад. Но не получается. Наверное, я вообще плохо умею это делать, ненавидеть. Недостаточно сильный характер. А Эйвона я когда-то считал своим другом. Но у него странное понимание дружбы: он не предаст друга под пыткой, но выкинет в открытый шлюз, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. А, ладно, – он махнул рукой, – это все было давно и неправда. А вот что правда – так это защитная система Орака.  
– Не морочь мне голову. Я два года работал с этим компьютером. У него нет никакой защиты!  
– Есть. Эйвон позаботился. Вставил в Орака бомбу, чтобы никто не трогал его игрушку без разрешения. И можешь не сомневаться: Блейк скорее взорвет компьютер, чем позволит вам отдать его Севелан, – Вила зевнул, – пойду-ка я вздремну. Пока есть возможность. И вам советую. Если хотите делать глупости, делайте их на свежую голову.  
***  
Сознание вернулось внезапно, словно кто-то повернул выключатель и залил темную комнату светом. Знакомый аромат госпиталя: смесь антисептика, озона и чего-то еще, затхлого, почти неуловимого, но неизменно присутствующего в любом, даже самом современном и сверкающем чистотой медицинском учреждении. Раздражающий запах человеческого страдания. Словно кто-то невидимый стоит в изголовье и шепчет, склонившись, на ухо: «Помни, ты человек, ты смертен». Он помнил. Но опять остался в живых.   
Может быть, Вила не так уж и ошибался, когда обзывал его машиной. Человек давно бы уже отправился в небытие, исчерпав запас прочности. Грудь болела при каждом вздохе, голова закружилось, как только он попытался оторвать ее от подушки, но в остальном Эйвон чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо, особенно если сравнивать с возможными альтернативами.   
В палату вошел врач, молча проверил показания на мониторе, поправил датчики и заменил пакет в капельнице. Эйвон напрягся, увидев, как врач вкалывает что-то в шланг капельницы, но не заметив никаких изменений, с облегчением выдохнул. Еще не сейчас. У него еще есть время. Вот только для чего? Севелан убьет его, в этом нет никаких сомнений, но только после того, как выжмет все, что осталось, до последней капли.   
Ментосканнер. Да, так и есть. Поэтому его лечат, чтобы выдержал считывание. Глубинное сканирование не имеет ничего общего с тонкой ювелирной работой по блокировке памяти и внедрении фальшивых воспоминаний. Грубая сила, разрушающая нейроны. Он превратится в растение. Причем медленно, до последней минуты осознавая, что с ним происходит. Кратковременная память разрушается последней.   
Эйвон рванулся со всей силы, только для того, чтобы упасть обратно от резкой боли в груди. Тут же взвыл датчик, через несколько секунд ему уже надевали кислородную маску на лицо и наручники на запястья. Задыхаясь, он мотал головой, пытаясь скинуть маску, но силы быстро закончились, глаза сами собой закрылись, и он провалился в темноту.  
Когда Эйвон очнулся в следующий раз, Севелан сидела на краю койки и смотрела на него. Совсем как тогда.   
***  
Штурмовики использовали парализаторы, Эйвона приказано было брать живым, но ему досталось слишком много зарядов, достаточно, чтобы нервная система пошла в полный разнос. Непроизвольные движения, нарушение восприятия: звуки обрели цвет, прикосновения пахли, цвета различались наощупь, но самое главное, что больше всего беспокоило медиков – иногда он забывал, как дышать. Поэтому его оставили в медблоке, под наблюдением, вместо того чтобы перевести в камеру.  
Датчики отслеживали пульс, дыхание, давление, но не мешали сходить с ума. Эйвон пытался, пытался собрать себя заново, мыслить здраво, найти выход, выжить. Но не мог даже заставить себя дышать. Он почти перестал спать – стоило закрыть глаза, и он видел, слышал, чувствовал, как пули вылетают из ствола, одна за другой, как рвется в клочья плоть, расцветая красным. Собственное имя заполняло его целиком и полностью, поглощая все остальные звуки, воздух сгущался и переставал проходить в горло.  
В короткие минуты просветления Эйвон понимал, что теряет разум. Поначалу он надеялся, что это всего лишь последствия шока, что как только нервные волокна восстановят проводимость, он снова станет прежним. И тут же понимал, что обманывает самого себя. Прежнего Эйвона не существует. Он умер вместе с Блейком. Он даже не всегда мог вспомнить, каким был тот прежний Эйвон. А может быть, его и вовсе не было? Мог ли один и тот же человек до последней секунды обезвреживать бомбу на Альбионе, а всего два года спустя разыскивать Вилу с пистолетом в руке, чтобы выкинуть в шлюз, спасая собственную жизнь? Провести пять дней в аду ради памяти об Анне и убить Анну? Прилететь на Терминал за Блейком и…   
Он не удивился, увидев Севелан. Разве что тому, что она ждала так долго. Еще немного, и ей бы уже ничего не осталось, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Она улыбалась, тепло, даже ласково.  
– Ну что, Эйвон? Теперь это действительно стена?   
Он кивнул. Не было смысла отрицать. Только Севелан не понимает. Это все та же самая стена. Тогда, после Анны, он сумел повернуться и пойти вдоль. Но стена умеет ждать. Рано или поздно ты все равно упираешься в тупик. И на этот раз уже навсегда. Странно, но он был скорее рад ее обществу: каким-то образом она привносила смысл в царящий хаос, единственный якорь, оставшийся неизменным в новой реальности – то ли страстная ненависть, то ли ненавистная страсть.   
– Я даже не стану спрашивать, сможешь ли ты забыть. Ты ведь не забудешь, как он шел тебе навстречу? Как пытался удержаться, а ты отшатнулся в сторону, дал ему упасть? Как произнес твое имя? – она с видимым удовольствием поворачивала нож в открытой ране, но он уже не слышал, зацепившись за одно-единственное слово: «Забыть».

***  
Голос Севелан вернул его в настоящее.  
– Эйвон! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– До того как увидел тебя, чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
Севелан покачала головой.  
– Как грубо. Совсем не в твоем стиле.  
– Извини, я сейчас не в самой лучшей форме.   
– О, я бы вернулась попозже, но у нас мало времени.   
– Я никуда не спешу.  
– А тебе и некуда. Но у меня насыщенный график.  
Эйвон наградил ее весьма красноречивым взглядом.  
– Тогда переходи сразу к делу, незачем разыгрывать заботливую посетительницу. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить.  
Севелан усмехнулась.  
– Я тоже думала, что знаю тебя, Эйвон, но ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Даже сейчас. Почему ты не убил меня? – она всматривалась в его лицо, словно надеялась прочитать ответ до того, как прозвучат слова.  
Он молчал, и чем дольше длилось молчание, тем ближе она наклонялась и уже почти коснулась его щеки, когда Эйвон одними губами, почти неслышно произнес всего одно слово: «Нет». Севелан отпрянула, словно обжегшись, и только тогда он ответил на вопрос.  
– Блейк. Ты спасла его. Исправила мою ошибку. Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Но теперь мы сровняли счет, и в будущем я не упущу возможность свернуть тебе шею.  
– У тебя не будет будущего! – прошипела Севелан.  
– По крайней мере, сейчас у меня есть прошлое.  
Женщина рассмеялась злым коротким смехом.  
– О да! Ты настолько погрузился в прошлое, что перестал обращать внимание на настоящее. А в настоящем тебя не ждет ничего хорошего, Эйвон. Можешь не надеяться. Я знаю, ты скорее удавишься, чем признаешь, что подвержен столь простой человеческой слабости – надежде. Но чуда не случится. Тебя никто не спасет. Не захочет спасать, – она подняла свой планшет так, чтобы Эйвон мог видеть экран. – Я записала для тебя послание от старого друга.  
Лицо Эйвона застыло, превратившись в неподвижную маску. Когда запись закончилась, он не сказал ни слова, просто закрыл глаза. Севелан продолжала улыбаться, он чувствовал ее улыбку сквозь закрытые веки.  
– Прими мои поздравления, Эйвон! Ты справился там, где спасовали лучшие психостратеги Федерации – сумел избавить Роджа Блейка от идеализма и веры в людей. Жаль, что я не смогу использовать твои уникальные способности по назначению. Но я обещала Блейку покончить с тобой и собираюсь сдержать слово.   
Севелан положила ладонь ему на горло. Пульс стучал учащенно, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить датчики поднять тревогу. Она сжала пальцы, не настолько, чтобы причинить реальный вред, просто обозначая контроль.  
– Мне действительно нужно идти, Эйвон. Но мы скоро увидимся. После суда. Я приготовила для тебя нечто совершенно особенное.   
***  
Эйвон с облегчением выдохнул, услышав, как удаляются по коридору ее шаги, и открыл глаза. Кожа горела от прикосновения Севелан, но он не мог дотянуться до горла прикованной рукой. Она говорила про суд, значит, ментосканнер откладывается, хотя бы до приговора. Шоу для рабочих каст: террорист Номер Два получает по заслугам, да здравствует правосудие!   
Эйвон засмеялся, хрипло, сдавленно, словно забыл, как это делается на самом деле. Блейк будет смотреть трансляцию. Захочет убедиться, что на этот раз Эйвон заплатит за все сполна. Забавно. В кои-то веки чувство справедливости Блейка и Федерации совпадут в едином порыве.  
Все правильно, все так и должно быть. Почему же так больно? Откуда в нем это постыдное, нелепое стремление верить? Вопреки всему: логике, здравому смыслу, очевидным фактам. Он ведь не просто предал Блейка. В некотором роде он уничтожил его, теперь Эйвон понимал это со всей ясностью – они оба мертвы. Уже неважно, чье предательство было ложным, а чье оказалось настоящим.   
Воспоминания путались, слишком много вернулось слишком быстро. Он снова держал в руках Анну, свою Анну, видел ее лицо, бледнеющее на глазах. Слышал прерывистый голос: «Я отпустила тебя, любимый». Неужели и то предательство было мнимым? Нет! Она стреляла в него! Она хотела его убить. А он стрелял в Блейка. Было ли в его жизни хоть что-то настоящее? Или он лгал себе с самого начала? Даже если так, то настало время сказать правду: никто не придет. Он убил всех, кто мог бы его спасти.  
Жаль только, что он уже не успеет объяснить. Теперь он понимал, о чем спрашивал Блейк, что на самом деле означало его отчаянное «почему». Таррант и Вила выжили, значит, Блейк знает, что случилось. Не может не знать. Но не понимает, в чем причина. Для Блейка доверять так же естественно, как дышать. Для Эйвона доверие – насилие над инстинктом самосохранения. После Тайнуса, после Анны он не мог больше верить. Даже Блейку. Даже самому себе.   
Разве что Севелан. Она никогда не лгала ему. Даже когда говорила неправду. Он всегда мог прочитать подлинный смысл за словами, сходившими с ее губ, а она понимала его и вовсе без слов – достаточно было улыбки. Она не обманет и не предаст, надежный, верный враг. Она убьет его. Как и обещала.  
Инстинкт самосохранения вопил внутри его головы, стучал в виски, вырабатывал адреналин, требовал действовать, думать, пытаться вырваться из этой ловушки, остаться в живых! Если у Эйвона и был какой-то природный дар, то именно этот – способность выживать. Всегда. Любой ценой. И чаще всего эту цену платили другие. На этот раз все будет иначе.  
Он готов поверить еще один, последний раз. Даже если эта вера приведет его к смерти. Несколько извращенный способ вернуть долг, но почему-то именно он казался единственно верным. Он будет верить. Вопреки записи, вопреки радости Севелан, вопреки собственным инстинктам. Что Блейк все равно придет.  
***  
Донни предлагала подождать несколько дней – вдруг Блейк забудет забрать ключ от Орака на ночь, но Джем не согласился. Он боялся, что если суд уже начнется, Севелан откажется от обмена. Орак без ключа ведь все равно лучше, чем никакого Орака. Да и потом, не такое это уж уникальное устройство, мадам президент как-нибудь выкрутится.   
Джем уже три ночи подряд дежурил в компьютерном зале, но ни одной минуты не оставался в одиночестве, а ведь ему нужно было не только незаметно вынести тяжелый ящик из жилой зоны, но и перекинуть часть функций Орака на другие машины, иначе их побег обнаружат раньше, чем они доберутся до выхода. Сегодня была последняя попытка: завтра утром начиналась трансляция судебного заседания. Если ему опять не повезет… об этом не хотелось и думать. Он посмотрел на часы и заторопился: Дэва все еще не оправился полностью от федерального гостеприимства и легко уставал. Он будет рад смениться пораньше, а Джем выиграет полчаса на свои планы.   
Дверь в компьютерную комнату была приоткрыта, он уже собирался зайти, когда услышал раздраженный голос Орака.  
– В сложившейся ситуации это наиболее логичный выход из положения! В оптимальный момент я активирую взрывное устройство, мощности заряда хватит, чтобы устранить Севелан.   
– Орак, – Джем вздрогнул и прекратил дышать, услышав, с кем разговаривает маленький компьютер, – я ценю твою готовность пожертвовать собой, уверен, Эйвон бы тоже оценил, но я не стану менять одну жизнь на другую.   
– С вашей человеческой точки зрения я не являюсь разумным существом, что только подчеркивает вашу неспособность признавать очевидное интеллектуальное превосходство. Я – компьютер, предмет. Обменять предмет на человека – логичный ход действий.   
Блейк не согласился.  
– Перестань скромничать, Орак. На тебя это непохоже. Если бы у меня и были сомнения в том, что ты столь же человечен, как и любой из нас, то от них не осталось бы и следа после твоего предложения. Самопожертвование, пожалуй, самая человеческая из всех человеческих черт. Без способности жертвовать собой мы бы не выжили как вид.   
– Если ты признаешь за мной человечность, логично будет предоставить мне возможность реализовать эту «самую человеческую из всех человеческих черт».  
Джем впервые услышал в голосе компьютера усталость. Сейчас Орак как никогда походил на человека. Если не знать, что слова раздаются из динамика, спрятанного в глубине пластикового ящика, можно было легко представить себе пожилого хрупкого человека, обязательно седого, с резкими морщинами вдоль лба и не по возрасту яркими безудержно-голубыми глазами.   
Он не удержался и подвинулся ближе к двери, чтобы развеять наваждение. Никакого старика в комнате не было. Орак стоял на своем обычном месте, на рабочем столе, а Блейк сидел возле него, положив руку на корпус, словно на плечо друга. Джему почему-то стало неловко, словно он подсмотрел что-то не предназначенное для его глаз, но все равно остался за дверью, только отошел на полшага. Эта странная полуночная беседа ничего не меняет. Эйвону по-прежнему нужна помощь.  
Блейк мягко, словно тяжелобольному человеку, или маленькому ребенку возразил Ораку.  
– Хорошо, забудем про этику, вернемся к логике. Где гарантия, что Севелан выполнит свою часть сделки? Ты думаешь, что она просто так возьмет и отпустит Эйвона? После всего, что между ними было? Что помешает ей, к примеру, ввести ему медленно действующий яд? Расстрелять его в момент обмена? Заразить неизлечимой болезнью? Запрограммировать на любые действия, какие ей только взбредут в голову? Стереть ему память или разрушить мозг?   
На этот раз компьютер ответил не сразу, Джем успел промокнуть выступивший на лбу пот. Он не подумал ни об одном из этих вариантов. А ведь Севелан и в самом деле вполне способна на все вышеперечисленное.  
– Я просчитал эти вероятности. Они высоки, но в любом случае ниже, чем гарантированная смерть, если мы ничего не предпримем.   
– Севелан сама связала себя по рукам. Для судебного представления ей нужен Эйвон в здравом уме, стоящий на собственных ногах. До конца процесса он в полной безопасности.   
– Исход процесса заранее очевиден.  
– Да, но приговор не исполняют прямо в зале суда. Мы утащим его у них из-под носа после представления. Севелан верит, что я не стану вмешиваться, и не озаботится экранированием.   
– Этот план опирается исключительно на твою оценку характера Севелан. Я не могу оперировать столь неопределенными параметрами при составлении прогноза.  
– Я не прошу прогноза, Орак. Не хочу знать шансы. Хочу просто верить, что все пройдет как надо.   
– Если ничем не оправданная надежда – еще одна из основных человеческих черт, то я предпочту свой образ мышления.  
Блейк рассмеялся, так заразительно, что Джем не смог сдержать улыбку.  
– Ты можешь сделать свой прогноз, Орак. Просто не показывай его мне. А сейчас давай посмотрим, что там с антидотом.  
Джем решительно постучал в дверь.  
– О, Блейк? – он старательно изобразил удивление, – а где Дэва? Я ведь не опоздал? Сейчас моя вахта.  
Блейк усмехнулся, и почему-то Джему сразу стало понятно, что его старательное удивление не произвело должного впечатления.  
– Нет, Джем. Ты пришел как раз вовремя, – и подхватив стопку свежих распечаток, Блейк вышел в коридор.  
***  
Дворец Правосудия был, пожалуй, самым грандиозным из сооружений, возведенных за время короткого правления нового президента. Строгие пропорции, красноватый гранит и колонны: здание производило впечатление построенного на века, незыблемого, как само государство. Трудно было поверить, что еще два года назад на этом месте размещались унылые серые бараки времен первой поствоенной застройки. Казалось, что монумент Правосудию и Справедливости возвышался здесь всегда, с незапамятных времен. Что войны и мятежи, атомные бомбы и тектонические сдвиги не смогли поколебать его гранитный фасад, что столичный купол возвели вокруг величественного здания, а не здание вписали в давно устоявшуюся городскую инфраструктуру.  
Внутри же Дворца Правосудия царила современность, подчеркнутая, холодная, бесстрастная. Серые мраморные стены с металлическим отливом, плоские мониторы в стальных оправах, геометрические узоры в коридорах и ослепляюще-яркий белый свет, беспощадный, выставляющий напоказ любое несовершенство.  
Севелан неоднократно подчеркивала, что после сумятицы и хаоса последних лет, граждане Федерации заслуживают стабильности, порядка и справедливости. Трансляция судебных процессов из нового, сверкающего хромом и мрамором Дворца демонстрировала населению сочетание всех трех вышеперечисленных достижений, заодно убеждая в неотвратимости правосудия. Неважно, какое положение ты занимал в обществе, был альфой или дельтой, чиновником или подсобным рабочим. В этих залах стиралось само понятие социального неравенства. Попавший на место подсудимого, по традиции именовавшееся "скамьей", уже был виновен, суд всего лишь подтверждал его вину и объявлял приговор, превращая правосудие в священнодействие.   
Людям нравилось наблюдать, как торжествует справедливость. Нравилось чувствовать себя защищенными и от преступников, и от ошибок системы. Правосудию в прямом эфире нечего скрывать от сограждан, система, открытая для всех желающих, не может ошибаться. Неудивительно, что передачи из залов Дворца по рейтингу просмотров побивали и выпуски новостей, и вечерние визордрамы, однако нынешний процесс должен был собрать стопроцентную аудиторию, включая дежурную смену в дельта и гамма секторах: для них организовали трансляцию на рабочих местах.  
Человек, на которого были направлены все камеры, избегал встречи с правосудием семь долгих лет. В свое время он занимал второе место в списке разыскиваемых преступников, и награда за его голову составляла добрую треть бюджета какой-нибудь сельскохозяйственной планеты на краю Федерации. Легендарный Керр Эйвон, хакер и террорист, пособник и правая рука печально известного Роджа Блейка наконец-то оказался там, где ему давно уже было самое место – на скамье подсудимых. Никто не сомневался в приговоре: на совести этого человека (если, конечно, у него когда-либо была совесть) тысячи невинных жизней, не говоря уже о более мелких преступлениях. Кражи, шантаж, вооруженный грабеж, мошенничество, наркоторговля – трудно было найти в уголовном и административном кодексе нарушение, которое бы он не совершил. Разве что, в отличие от своего лидера, Эйвон не насиловал маленьких детей, но кто сказал, что следствие выявило все его преступления?  
Одно только зачитывание обвинений заняло три с половиной часа. Все это время подсудимый стоял не шелохнувшись, на застывшем лице, казалось, жили одни лишь глаза: беспросветно-темный взгляд горел гневом. За его спиной стояли только охранники, место адвоката пустовало – судья объявил, что обвиняемый отказался от защиты еще до начала процесса.  
Во время короткого перерыва в эфир пустили заранее записанные интервью с главой психокриминального отдела министерства исполнения наказаний. Доктор Танненбаум сообщил, что официальная экспертиза прилагается к материалам дела, однако в качестве частного мнения он может заверить общественность, что Керр Эйвон совершено здоров психически. К сожалению, далеко не всегда преступники – больные люди. Будь это так, их можно было бы исцелить. Современная психиатрия способна на многое, заболевания, ранее считавшиеся неизлечимыми, теперь поддаются коррекции, но если человек сознательно выбирает аморальное поведение, медицина здесь бессильна.   
После перерыва пришло время речи прокурора. Два года назад стандартную процедуру судопроизводства изменили в сторону большей красочности: компьютер по-прежнему взвешивал аргументы защиты и обвинения и выносил приговор на основании предоставленной информации, однако и адвокат, и прокурор теперь излагали свои аргументы в устной форме, прежде чем предоставить данные на суд машины. Иногда допускались даже прения, хотя компьютер все равно учитывал только факты.   
Прокурор, высокий худощавый старик с орлиным профилем, выглядел воистину величественно в форменной багряной мантии департамента юстиции, и его голос полностью соответствовал внешности: глубокий, проникновенный, преисполненный сдерживаемого гнева. Если бы, как в старину, судьбу обвиняемого решали присяжные заседатели, после такой речи у них не осталось бы ни малейших сомнений какой приговор вынести.  
– Посмотрите на этого человека, – говорил прокурор, указуя, по-другому нельзя было назвать этот жест, на Эйвона. – Общество оценило его интеллект и предоставило ему возможность реализовать свои способности и амбиции. Когда в этом зале оказывается представитель рабочей или обслуживающей касты, мы понимаем, что каким бы ни было преступление, сам статус такого преступника уже служит смягчающим обстоятельством. Общество признает, что гаммы и дельты могут ошибаться, и по этой причине ограничивает их гражданские обязанности, компенсируя предоставлением дополнительных прав.   
Но Керр Эйвон – альфа! Он не может сослаться на незнание, на случайное заблуждение, на ошибку! Именно поэтому преступник отказался от адвоката. Даже он сам понимает, что его поведению нет и не может быть оправданий, ни в рамках закона, ни среди общепринятых моральных норм нашего общества!  
Этот человек совершенно сознательно избрал свой путь – путь насилия, обмана и искажения! Поэтому мы не можем позволить себе снисхождения. Общество нуждается в защите от подобных индивидуумов, ставящих свои сиюминутные желания выше общественного блага. Я настоятельно рекомендую суду отнестись к преступнику согласно всей строгости закона и вынести смертный приговор!  
После речи прокурора должен был выступать адвокат, но поскольку подсудимый отказался от его услуг, судья перешел к следующему этапу процесса и осведомился, желает ли обвиняемый самостоятельно выступить с заявлением в свою защиту или же признать себя виновным.  
Эйвон подался вперед, губы дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог. Судья терпеливо ждал, прошла минута, другая, но подсудимый так ничего и не произнес, только ухватился обеими руками за поручень так, что побелели пальцы, и упрямо вскинул голову.   
***  
Севелан, усмехнувшись, отсалютовала бокалом изображению на экране. В этом спектакле не было места неожиданностям. Эйвон мог бы и не пытаться заговорить. Укол в голосовые связки, временный паралич, никаких следов, никаких обвинительных речей. Он так виноват, что даже не может найти слов! Конечно, покаяние в прямом эфире было бы более нравоучительным и увлекательным зрелищем, но на соответствующую обработку нужно время, кроме того, она хотела, чтобы Эйвон до последней минуты оставался в полном сознании, понимая, что с ним делают. Осознавал свое бессилие, захлебывался яростью, переживал каждую секунду своего унижения.  
***  
Прокурор положил шар с доказательствами обвинения на терминал судебной машины, стилизованный под весы. Вторая чаша осталась пустой. Матовый шар, венчавший стержень весов засветился красным светом, по залу гулко разнесся удар гонга и на огромном экране за спиной судьи появились строчки приговора. Виновен по всем предъявленным обвинениям, приговаривается к высшей мере социальной защиты.   
***  
Архитекторы, планировавшие Дворец Правосудия подумали обо всем: в здании нашлось место и для лабораторий, на случай, если понадобится срочная экспертиза, и камер предварительного заключения, для многодневных процессов, для комнат отдыха и столовой, даже для детского сада, где свидетельницы могли оставить своих детей на время дачи показаний. При необходимости всю следственную процедуру можно было провести, не выходя из комплекса, хотя обычно в этом не возникало нужды – во Дворце Правосудия рассматривали только громкие дела, тщательно подготовив материалы на предварительном этапе.  
Не забыли при проектировании и проблему транспортировки: Дворец Правосудия находился в самом центре купола, посреди правительственного квартала. Транспортная система в этом секторе была отделена от общегородской системой шлюзов, пользоваться ею могли только сотрудники государственных учреждений и работники экстренных служб. Поэтому для доставки подсудимых оборудовали специальную транспортную ветвь, ведущую напрямую к следственному управлению на другом конце города. Тоннель прорыли на техническом уровне, использовав очистную систему, в чем, с точки зрения департамента юстиции, была своя социальная справедливость.   
В данном конкретном случае Блейк был полностью согласен с департаментом: если бы проектировщики опустились глубже, не тронув технические туннели, телепорту бы уже не хватило мощности. Их группа и так прошла на самом пределе диапазона, рискуя материализоваться внутри каменного свода, перемешавшись с породой на молекулярном уровне.  
Магнитная ловушка сработала: поезд застыл на месте, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену. Тут же завыла сирена, туннель заполнился газом. Пока что все шло по плану – охраны можно было не опасаться. Согласно инструкции, в случае остановки поезда охранники обязаны были вызвать подмогу и оставаться в вагоне, при заключенных, чтобы те не вздумали воспользоваться внештатной ситуацией для побега. Ловушку установили по центру туннеля, полностью размагнитив монорельс в обе стороны, штурмовой отряд не сможет использовать транспорт, а пешком они доберутся до места остановки не раньше, чем через десять минут. Этого должно хватить, даже с учетом сверхпрочной оболочки.  
Сквозь ядовитое облако парализующего газа засветилось лезвие лазерного резака. Таррант предлагал использовать взрывчатку, чтобы сэкономить время, но Блейк не хотел рисковать. Время текло невыносимо долго, на самом деле прошло не больше минуты, но казалось - что целая вечность. Наконец его передатчик ожил.  
– Готово. Можно заходить.  
Блейк поправил респиратор и первым шагнул в образовавшийся проход. Он ожидал, что их встретят выстрелами, но броня должна была выдержать несколько разрядов, а гранаты не входили в стандартное вооружение стражей порядка. Однако выстрелов не последовало. Газ, ворвавшись в открывшееся пространство, желтым туманом растекался по вагону, ограничивая видимость узким кругом света от налобного фонаря, но Блейку не нужно было видеть, чтобы понять – здесь никого нет. За его спиной Таррант вертел головой, стараясь высветить дальние углы. Блейк перехватил его руку.  
– Здесь никого нет. Никогда не было. Опять пустота.  
Таррант не понял, почему опять, но выяснять не было времени. Он скомандовал оставшимся снаружи боевикам.  
– Уходим, парни, пока сюда не подвалили гости, – таймер на его запястье как раз просигналил, что с начала операции прошло девять минут. – Блейк, пора убираться отсюда. Наша очередь на телепорт. Ты что, заснул?  
Блейк и в самом деле двигался медленно, как во сне, но все же нажал кнопку на своем браслете. Таррант подождал, пока его силуэт растает в тумане, и со вздохом последовал примеру Блейка. Что-то подсказывало ему, что спасение Эйвона станет их единственным развлечением и основным занятием на ближайшие несколько лет.  
***  
Таррант и Вила передавали друг другу бутылку с сомой. Следовало бы сходить за стаканами, но было лень шевелиться, так удобно они устроились на груде сваленных в углу спальных мешков. Вила поинтересовался как бы между прочим:  
– Почему ты вызвался пойти за Эйвоном?   
– Не задавай идиотских вопросов. Я пошел с Блейком, а не за Эйвоном.   
– Хм... а мне показалось, что ты передумал.  
– Ты пьешь слишком много сомы, если тебе начинает казаться. Дай сюда бутылку, пока там еще что-то осталось.   
– А если серьезно?  
– Если серьезно, – вздохнул Таррант, – то свернуть Эйвону шею имеет право любой из нас, но уж никак не Севелан. Она получит от этого слишком много удовольствия.   
– А ты?  
– А я не хочу иметь с этой женщиной ничего общего. Особенно когда речь заходит об удовольствиях.  
Вила деликатно воздержался от рвущегося с языка комментария, и вместо этого спросил:  
– Ты думаешь, Эйвон еще жив?  
– Разумеется. Севелан не позволит ему так просто умереть. Да и потом, будь Эйвон мертв, она бы уже прислала Блейку труп. Он устроил убедительное представление, даже я на минуту поверил.  
Вила перебил:  
– Тебе очень хотелось поверить.  
– Но Севелан не любит, когда ей дурят голову. Так что когда она убьет Эйвона, Блейк узнает первым, можно не сомневаться.  
– Думаешь, она опять потребует Орака?  
– Сейчас она может потребовать все, что угодно. Уверен, Блейк согласится.   
Вила покачал головой.  
– Ты плохо знаешь Блейка.   
– Зато я хорошо знаю Севелан.  
***  
Генерал Пестарж был мертв. Нет, его сердце исправно билось, по артериям струилась кровь, воздух поступал в легкие, мозг работал в обычном режиме, даже разбитая голова перестала болеть, но все это никак не меняло его ситуацию. Он умер в тот самый миг, когда его флайер опустился на посадочную площадку в горах, даже еще раньше, когда решил лично проинспектировать последний этап подготовки перед запуском программы.   
Теперь было уже бесполезно проклинать себя за неосторожность, вспоминать все мелкие неувязки, которые могли бы навести его на мысль, что происходит нечто странное – слишком уж гладко выглядела ситуация в докладах, никаких проблем и задержек. Так не бывает, даже на государственных объектах чрезвычайной важности.  
Но мертвые не знают сожалений. Ему остается только ждать, пока террористы устранят несоответствие: уничтожат его физическую оболочку, пока еще по недоразумению способную мыслить и дышать. Он предполагал, что устранение окажется малоприятным, но если ты уже мертв, то какая, в сущности, разница? Разве что в сроках – здесь его забьют сапогами после первого же отказа говорить, в то время как профессионалы мадам президента растянут агонию на целую вечность. Ему повезло попасть в руки любителей, если, конечно, в этой ситуации можно говорить о везении.   
Пока что все повреждения ограничились ссадиной на лбу, да и ту заклеили пластырем. Его даже не допросили, только забрали оружие и заперли в камере. О побеге можно было и не думать – в этих камерах содержали подопытных субъектов, а федеральные стандарты для биологических лабораторий по строгости превышали даже меры безопасности, принятые в тюрьмах особого режима. Вне зависимости от того, чем эта лаборатория занималась – оружием или селекцией кроликов.  
Как он и ожидал, допросами у этих бандитов заведовали любители. Впрочем, их даже и любителями было нельзя назвать, так явственно читалось на лице молодого парня, задававшего вопросы, отвращение. Не получив ни одного ответа, дознаватель поневоле попытался перейти к угрозам, впрочем, довольно неуклюже.  
– Вы ведь понимаете, что мы можем использовать другие способы?   
Пестарж ядовито улыбнулся.  
– А вы сумеете? Это ведь не так просто, нужно многое знать и уметь, чтобы заставить человека говорить. Следователей учат этому пять лет, а сколько у вас практического опыта, юноша? Пять минут? Или у вас есть специалисты нужного профиля? А как же моральные принципы? Или цель оправдывает средство? В таком случае, не понимаю, из-за чего вся эта борьба.   
Голос, раздавшийся за спиной, захватил генерала врасплох. Он не слышал, как открылась дверь.  
– Понимания от вас никто и не ожидает. Как успехи, Рев?  
Парень только развел руками: ты, мол, и сам все слышал. От неожиданности Пестарж прикусил губу: одно дело читать рапорты и расследовать слухи, и совершенно другое увидеть легендарную личность во плоти. Генерал знал, что Блейк жив, знал, что он на Земле, каждое утро получал от аналитиков не меньше пяти вариантов предполагаемых действий главного террориста галактики, но не ожидал, что им доведется встретиться лично. В отличие от мадам президента, он не любил красочные представления и считал, что толпу лучше усмирять хлебом, чем зрелищами, а посему не планировал брать Блейка живым. Ему даже не нужен был неповрежденный труп: вполне достаточно будет образца ткани для генетической экспертизы.   
Блейк прошел вперед, присел на край стола и совершенно серьезно объяснил.  
– У нас действительно нет специалистов этого профиля. Некоторые группы привлекают для допросов бывших федералов, но мы обойдемся без посредников.  
– Не боитесь запачкать руки?   
Блейк ответил ему, сохраняя всю ту же предельную серьезность.  
– На моих руках вполне достаточно крови, чтобы ваша осталась незамеченной. Но в кровопролитии нет никакой необходимости, генерал. Вы забыли, где мы находимся.   
На лице Пестаржа начало проступать понимание.  
– Нет! Вы не посмеете!   
Блейк с интересом наклонил голову.  
– Не посмею? Я? – он поднял на просвет инъектор, заполненный ядовито-зеленой жидкостью. – Вы собирались отравить этой дрянью всю планету, миллионы людей, но твердо уверены, что никто не посмеет отплатить вам тем же?   
Генерал вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение холодного металла к коже, но постарался совладать со страхом и найти правильные слова.   
– Получается, что между нами и в самом деле никакой разницы. Ни в целях, ни в средствах. Интересно, как долго вы еще сможете дурить людям головы, прежде чем они поймут, что неважно, как будут звать президента: Севелан или Блейк? И в том и в другом случае для них ничего не изменится, кроме лозунгов!  
– Все верно. Никакой разницы. Поэтому можете не сомневаться, генерал, что я введу вам препарат, получу информацию, а потом отправлю вас обратно к Севелан, с благодарностью за сотрудничество.   
– Но это... – досье уверяло, что Блейк – идеалист. Похоже, что аналитики центрального управления зря получали жалованье. Или он ничего не понимает в идеалистах.  
– Бесчеловечно? А кто вам сказал, что я все еще человек? После всего, что со мной сделали. Скажите спасибо своим специалистам. Всему, что вас так пугает, я научился от них, – Блейк еще плотнее прижал инъектор к коже и сообщил, – на счет три. Один. Два.  
– Стойте! Хорошо. Я отвечу на вопросы. Но Севелан ждет моего доклада сегодня вечером!  
– Вы свяжетесь с ней по своему личному каналу и найдете причину для задержки. Важное и неотложное дело на ближайшие два дня.  
– И что потом?   
– А потом вас отвезут на какую-нибудь достаточно удаленную от Земли планету. Настолько удаленную, что на обратный билет вам придется работать всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
– Меня будут искать!  
– Не беспокойтесь. Мадам президенту в ближайшее время будет чем заняться и без розыска предателей. И чем подробней вы ответите на мои вопросы, тем больше шансов, что ей будет не до вас.   
***  
Надо отдать генералу должное – он старался. Одного только взгляда на инъектор, небрежно брошенный на стол, было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить все важные детали и нужные подробности. После того как его увели, Блейк брезгливо выкинул шприц с сывороткой в утилизатор и задумчиво уставился на стенку. Рев с некоторым недоумением наблюдал, как Блейк несколько раз подносил ладонь к губам, но каждый раз обрывал жест на середине, пока наконец не сложил руки на груди. Некоторое время они молчали, потом молодой человек все же решился спросить.  
– Блейк?  
– Да? – встрепенулся тот.  
– Сыворотка. Ты ведь не собирался на самом деле его уколоть? Ты просто его пугал?  
Блейк некоторое время рассматривал свои пальцы, словно ожидал увидеть в них нечто новое, потом ответил.  
– Ты не о том спрашиваешь, Рев. Неважно, собирался я или не собирался. Для тебя неважно. Важно, что на моем месте сделал бы ты. В этот раз тебе повезло. Но ты должен понять для себя, что будешь делать, если все же придется решать. Если рядом не окажется ни меня, ни кого-либо другого из тех, кто уже давно все решил.  
***  
– И ты готов поверить Пестаржу? Вот так вот просто, на слово? При том, что он якобы не знает никаких подробностей? – Вила только развел руками, – может, все-таки, попробуем подтвердить по другим каналам?  
– Нет ни времени, ни каналов. Или у тебя есть агент в личном штате Севелан, о котором ты забыл мне рассказать?   
– Блейк, ну сам подумай, зачем ей это?! Что она собирается делать с Эйвоном на торжественном приеме в свою президентскую честь? Не угощать ведь ужином!  
– Она собирается устроить «демонстрацию». Я тоже. Давно пора продемонстрировать Севелан относительность абсолютной власти.  
Таррант хмыкнул.  
– Все, что ты продемонстрируешь – так это эффективность президентской гвардии. Она превратила эту резиденцию в настоящую крепость.   
– У нас есть телепорт и Орак.  
– О чем Севелан прекрасно известно. Резиденция закрыта экраном, его нельзя обойти. Только штурмовать в лоб. Три линии обороны, это только те, про которые нам известно. Плюс гвардейцы, плюс воздушное патрулирование. Видеонаблюдение по периметру, скрытые датчики с распознаванием днк. Полностью автономная система управления, к ней не имеет доступа даже Пестарж!  
– Мы обойдем экранирование.   
Вила до боли сжал кулаки и отогнал трусливую мысль, что, может быть, проще будет поучаствовать в очередном фирменном блейковском безумии, в надежде на слепую удачу, чем сказать то, что он собирался сказать. Но за последнее время вокруг было слишком много смертей. Он устал и от крови, и от бессилия что-либо изменить.  
– Блейк! Все это уже было. Помнишь? Когда ты повел нас штурмовать Контроль. Вернее, пустую комнату. Если бы хоть один из нас тогда сказал тебе: «Нет!», Ган остался бы жив. Но мы промолчали. Все мы. Но я говорю сейчас. Мы не будем штурмовать резиденцию. Хочешь делать это сам – вперед. Но я не пойду умирать ради Эйвона. И не пущу своих людей.   
Таррант с уважением посмотрел на Вилу. Он не ожидал, что тот осмелится выступить в открытую. Рассчитывал на долгое, выматывающее обсуждение деталей невозможной в принципе операции, в надежде, что по ходу дела Блейк смирится. Наивно с его стороны. Блейк и смирится! Скорее Севелан отречется! Вот он всего секунду назад судорожно втягивал воздух, словно его ударили под дых, а вот уже выпрямился и смотрит на Вилу так, что охота залезть под стол. Самое страшное оружие в арсенале Блейка – понимание. Пока он орет на тебя или наотмашь бьет меткой насмешкой, это еще можно пережить. Но когда он молча заглядывает тебе в глаза, понимая…   
– Ты имеешь полное право отказаться, Вила. И за себя, и за своих людей.   
– Но тебя это не остановит.  
– Нет. Я соберу общий совет.   
– Демократия в действии? – Таррант схватился за голову, – Блейк! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это нечестный ход! И слишком рискованный. Ты не смог убедить Вилу, наверняка найдутся и другие устойчивые. Мы не можем сейчас позволить раскол! Тем более от твоего имени! Да, кто-то пойдет за тобой, наверное даже большинство. Но об объединенном движении можно будет забыть! Если ты уцелеешь, все придется начинать сначала.   
– И что ты предлагаешь? – но в голосе уже проступила усталость. Первый признак поражения. Таррант никогда бы не подумал, что ему придется расставлять для Блейка приоритеты.   
– Действовать разумно. У нас есть два дня, чтобы разработать план. Атака в лоб планом не является.   
– Тянуть время до последнего, а потом развести руками и сказать: «Извини, не получилось»?   
– Для начала я предлагаю собрать наших техников и выяснить, можно ли что-то сделать с экраном. В прошлый раз Орак не смог телепортировать нас в само здание, но провел внутрь периметра, это уже повысит шансы.  
Блейк отошел в сторону и уставился на трещину в стене, устало потирая виски. Потом сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Хорошо. Пусть будет так.   
***  
Если бы Альбин не знал, что у компьютеров, даже сверхгениальных и супермощных не предполагается наличие чувства юмора, он мог бы поклясться, что Орак злобно пошутил, назвав этот крысиный лаз техническим туннелем. По схеме было видно, что там особо не развернешься, но он не предполагал, что проклятая шахта окажется узка в плечах даже ему! Хорошо хоть, что Блейк не стал упираться, и согласился, что не подходит для этой операции. Вернее, не проходит. Собственно говоря, никто не проходит – техников, способных перепрограммировать экранирующую систему можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и никто из них не обладал деликатным телосложением.   
Дерек усмехнулся, вспомнив вежливую формулировку Орака. Телосложение – это у Блейка и Тарранта. У него скорее теловычитание, но этот туннель вообще не приспособлен для людей, именно поэтому его и не охраняют. Узкие шахты проходили параллельно основным коммуникациям и предназначались для отвода воды с технического уровня в случае наводнения. Наводнения в этом районе можно было не опасаться – все водохранилища давно уже входили в замкнутую систему водообеспечения купола, но отводные каналы остались со старых времен.   
Он извернулся и выкинул вперед руку. Навигатор на запястье услужливо высветил маршрут: с такой скоростью ему добираться до цели еще не меньше часа. Об обратном путешествии тем же путем и вовсе не хотелось думать. Шесть часов под землей, ползком по-пластунски, не было места даже встать на четвереньки, почти в полной темноте, толкая перед собой сумку с инструментами. Дерек уже чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим, а ведь еще предстояло добраться до щита и сделать то, ради чего все это и затевалось.   
Будем называть вещи своими именами – не ради чего, а ради кого. Эйвон. Дерек рискует жизнью ради человека, отправившего его в руки палачей, превратившего в раба. Человека, отдавшего Федерации секрет телепортации и только Севелан знает, что еще. Человека, раскрывшего их сеть. Сколько погибло в результате провала? Скольких арестовали, кроме Дэвы? Дерек до сих пор не знал. Не смог заставить себя спросить.   
Он ползет по узкому туннелю, рискуя задохнуться в темноте, чтобы спасти Эйвона. Человека, дважды позволившего ему жить. Человека, рискнувшего жизнью ради своих людей. Человека, по сути дела сорвавшего умиротворение Земли. Без телепорта они никогда бы не смогли захватить лабораторию. Человека, который на одном корабле несколько часов удерживал инопланетную армаду, пока не подошло подкрепление. Человека, ради которого готов умереть Блейк.   
Наверное, в Эйвоне было что-то, пока ускользнувшее от взгляда Дерека. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он слишком тщательно вглядывался: загадки он любил в физике, там, где любое противоречие могло означать как элементарную ошибку, так и гениальный прорыв в науке на годы вперед. Людей же Дерек предпочитал простых и понятных, таких, с которыми всегда знаешь, чего ожидать. Эйвон явно не подходил под это описание. Блейк не подходил, даже Вила не подходил. Последнее время Дереку казалось, что таких людей и вовсе не существует, просто раньше он не слишком пристально вглядывался.  
Добравшись до нужного выхода, он первым делом выпрямился во весь рост, с трудом сдержав стон. Все тело ныло, шея предательски хрустнула, ноги затекли, а запястья ломило от холода. Дерек достал из сумки чистый комбинезон и быстро переоделся, запихнув грязную одежду под камень, протер влажной салфеткой лицо и руки, затем приколол к груди пропуск. Бета-техник Адриан Балок был готов к началу рабочей смены. Документы выдержат любую стандартную проверку. Проблемы начнутся только если он нарвется на патрульных, проверяющих личность. Его ДНК-профиль находится в базе данных и не совпадает с профилем настоящего Балока, а Орак не мог поменять информацию в компьютерной системе центрального управления безопасности. Оставалось только надеяться, что никто не заинтересуется очевидно занятым делом техником – форменный комбинезон делает человека невидимым.  
Дерек сверился с картой. Ближайший терминал находился в нескольких минутах отсюда. Он перекинул сумку через плечо и двинулся вперед. Охранник у входа проверил его пропуск и поднял турникет. На этом уровне допуска днк-профиль не проверяли, они находились за пределами периметра резиденции, на одном из технических пунктов обслуживания коммуникаций. Но отсюда можно было получить физический доступ к системе. Дерек обернулся – охранники что-то обсуждали, лениво поглядывая на мониторы. Он снял панель и начал быстро переставлять контакты. Десять минут работы и можно было запускать программу. Убедившись, что вирус проник в систему, он вернул все на место и закрыл панель. Теперь не было никакого способа обнаружить саботаж, пока не станет слишком поздно. По сигналу Орака в нужный момент вирус поменяет полярность нейтронного потока в нескольких узлах, после чего можно будет телепортироваться внутрь резиденции.   
Вирус сам по себе был шедевром программного обеспечения, похоже, что Орак в полной мере унаследовал способности своего создателя, но внедрить его в систему можно было только физически, а несмотря на всю гениальность, ноги и руки компьютер себе пока что не отрастил. Или как раз именно поэтому? Орак не скрывал своего невысокого мнения о человечестве, с чего бы ему стремиться обрести гуманоидную форму? Перед внутренним взглядом Дерека предстал андроид с квадратной прозрачной головой, и он не смог сдержать улыбку. Надо будет поделиться с маленьким компьютером этой идеей, когда он вернется на базу.   
Дерек сложил инструменты в сумку, и отправился к выходу. Охранник еще раз просканировал пропуск и хмыкнул.  
– Что-то ты быстро управился, приятель.  
Дерек собирался было наградить фамильярного солдата холодным взглядом, но вовремя вспомнил, что он сейчас не альфа.   
– Да там ничего серьезного. Датчик барахлил из-за перепада давления, сейчас уже все в порядке, но я на всякий случай заменил пару контактов.   
Охранник махнул рукой – его не интересовали технические детали, докладывать техник будет своему начальству. Просто было скучно и хотелось перекинуться словом с новым человеком. Но эти технари обычно такие зануды, что с тем же успехом можно рассказывать анекдоты компьютеру, и он открыл дверь.  
– Повезло, значит. Особо не переработался сегодня.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
– Если бы. Мне до шести надо успеть еще в пять мест и в два из них – одновременно, – но охранник уже не слушал, только махнул рукой, проходи мол, не задерживай.   
Дерек не заставил просить себя дважды и быстро зашагал в сторону ближайшего транспортного пункта. Убедившись, что вышел за пределы внешних камер терминала, он развернулся и отправился к своей решетке. Предстоял долгий обратный путь, пожалуй, стоит немного передохнуть, прежде чем лезть в туннель. С другой стороны, чем дольше он тут задержится, тем больше шанс попасться. Нет, отдыхать он будет на той стороне. Всего каких-то семь часов, и он дома.  
Он опустился на колени и попытался поднять решетку. С первого раза не получилось – заклинило. В сумке был лазерный мини резак, но тогда он не сможет поставить ее на место. Дерек дернул еще раз, другой, третий и не заметил, как за его спиной выросла тень.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? Документы.  
Дерек медленно выпрямился. Патруль. Прямо ему в лицо смотрело зеркальное забрало черного шлема. Он протянул свою карточку, сканнер мигнул зеленым, но штурмовик не удовлетворился результатом. Он повертел кусок пластика в руках и повторил вопрос:  
– Что ты тут делаешь?   
Дерек по возможности спокойно ответил:  
– Проверяю технические туннели. Крысы опять пообедали проводкой, – наиболее правдоподобная версия. Человечество вышло к звездам, но так и не избавилось от грызунов и тараканов. Крысы были настоящим бичом всех коммунальных служб.   
– Значит, успеют еще поужинать и позавтракать. Весь технический департамент переведен в чрезвычайный режим на время торжеств. Ты должен быть на пункте сбора, а не копаться в земле.   
Дерек развел руками, признавая свою вину, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит штурмовик и попытался оправдаться.   
– Но через день там придется менять уже весь кластер!   
– Ничего от тебя не отвалится, если придется поработать, – в голосе штурмовика прозвучало глубокое удовлетворение.   
Охранники и техники давно и взаимно не переносили друг друга, а на режимных объектах эта неприязнь переходила в состояние затяжной войны. Техники считали, что меры безопасности созданы специально, чтобы усложнять им жизнь, а охрана не стесняясь называла техников ленивыми растяпами, не способными правильно заполнить бланк или засунуть карточку в щель сканнера.   
– Пять минут, и я закончу здесь, – взмолился Дерек.  
– Ты должен был быть на пункте сбора уже полчаса назад. Давай, шевелись. Я тебя провожу до места, чтоб не заплутал по дороге.  
Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. По дороге штурмовик громко разглагольствовал на тему вконец обленившихся ремонтников, которых наконец-то заставят отработать жалованье, по загадочным причинам вдвое превышающее плату, положенную честным солдатам Федерации. Альбин не выдержал и огрызнулся:  
– Да уж, дай вам волю, вы бы нас на цепи держали у терминалов!  
Охранник не потрудился ответить, только открыл дверь и втолкнул свою добычу внутрь. Дерек протянул пропуск усталому пожилому человеку, сидевшему за пультом. Тот не поднимая головы провел карточку через сканнер.  
– А, Балок! Наконец-то. Транспорт отходит через несколько минут. Вас приписали к пятому сектору, там с утра барахлит транслятор. Это старье нужно было заменить еще год назад, а теперь они хотят, чтобы все работало, как вчера с конвейера! – он протянул карточку обратно и с удивлением уставился на тонкую изящную ладонь, меньше всего походившую на короткие грубые пальцы коренастого техника, – Балок? – с недоумением переспросил оператор и оторвался от монитора.  
Поднимая взгляд он одновременно опускал руку на кнопку тревоги. Взревела сирена. Худой смуглый парень все еще сжимавший уже бесполезный пропуск, не имел ничего общего с низкорослым рыжим ирландских кровей Балоком. От того количества синтэля, что они выпили после позавчерашней смены можно было разве что слегка позеленеть, но не вырасти на двадцать сантиметров!  
– Что ты сделал с Балоком? – проорал оператор, а к парню уже со всех сторон бежали охранники.   
Дерек рванулся в сторону выхода, понимая, что не успеет. А даже если и успеет, то все равно не уйдет. У него даже не было с собой оружия – зачем оно простому технику? Его сразу опознают, и тогда… Он не выдержит снова. Невозможно выдержать, когда представляешь, что тебя ждет. Когда тело помнит боль, а разум знает, что в любой момент можно прекратить все это. Достаточно только заговорить. Не зная, можно обманывать себя: секунду, еще одну секунду, потом еще миг, еще один, еще немного, на самом пределе и он остановит их. Ответит на все вопросы. И каждый раз отодвигать этот миг на предпоследнем усилии.   
Но зная, помня каждой клеточкой тела, какой болью отзывается прикосновение каждого инструмента, как закипает кровь в венах после укола, как горят, словно от кислоты глаза… А самое главное, зная, что уже проиграл. Он не сможет пройти через это еще раз. Никто не сможет. Блейк, должно быть, не человек. Потому что это выше человеческих сил.   
Страх мешал думать, к горлу подступила тошнота, и тут, на самом краю отчаянья он увидел выход. Дерек поднял руки и закричал:  
– Не стреляйте! – он пятился с поднятыми руками, игнорируя крики «Стой!», отступал к стене, в безумной надежде, что ему позволят до нее дойти.   
Всего три шага и он уперся спиной в стену. Возле энергетической панели. И рванув вниз рычаг, расположенный прямо под предупреждающим знаком: «Высокое напряжение. Не открывать при работающих генераторах», опустил защитный щиток. Энергетический контур осветил пространство холодным белым светом, штурмовик, уже схвативший его за плечо невольно отшатнулся, и Дерек, с всхлипом втянув в себя воздух, опустил руку прямо туда, в гудящее белое сияние.  
***  
Севелан так долго ждала этого дня, столько раз проигрывала в уме, как это случится, что, похоже, заранее израсходовала все отпущенные на торжество эмоции. Осознание полной и безоговорочной победы по-прежнему кружило голову и вызывало знакомое приятное напряжение внизу живота, но уже не пьянило, не захлестывало все естество волной восторга. Пропало ощущение чуда. Теперь она воспринимала свое возвышение как закономерный и единственно возможный исход многолетней борьбы, а инаугурацию – как заслуженную награду, орден, который прикалывают к груди уже после того, как совершен подвиг.  
Было бы приятно получить от судьбы подарок, хотя бы раз, не выгрызая каждый успех, не переплачивая многократно, но она заслужила свой праздник и будет наслаждаться каждым его мгновением! Мадам президент посмотрела в зеркало и улыбнулась своему отражению. Женщина в зазеркалье была уже немолода, косметика скрывала первые морщинки, лучиками разбегавшиеся от глаз и уголков губ, но взгляд сразу же выдавал возраст. Однако она и не собиралась преследовать давно ускользнувшую юность. Молодость красива, ярка и беспечна, но уязвима и слаба. Подлинная сила и величие приходят вместе со зрелостью. Женщина, владеющая вселенной, не может быть некрасива. Она совершенна, так же, как и сама власть.   
Простое белое платье оттеняло золото взгляда и теплый тон кожи, на спину складками спадал белоснежный плащ, отороченный алой каймой. Волосы достаточно отросли, чтобы увенчать голову тяжелой короной, на губах играла царственная улыбка. Никаких украшений, только два цвета: белое и красное. Кровь и невинность. Потеря невинности всегда сопровождается кровью. Так задумано самой природой, она всего лишь следовала самому естественному из правил.  
В Зале Собраний президентского дворца к белому и красному прибавился черный. Белые стены и колонны, ничего не поддерживающие, дань традиции, алые полотнища с лозунгами: «В Единстве – Сила!», «Сквозь тернии – к звездам!», «Стойкость. Стабильность. Справедливость». На черном полотнище за ее спиной ярко-красная дельта, заключенная в кольцо – герб Федерации. Ее Федерации.   
Севелан торжествующим взглядом обвела зал: главы министерств и департаментов, генералы и адмиралы, губернаторы и администраторы. О, она не обманывалась насчет их верности. Все они ненавидят своего президента. Все они проиграли. Все они так или иначе зависят от нее. Послушные марионетки. Те, кто поумнее, знают, что их дергают за нитки, другие, глупцы, не имеют ни малейшего представления о подлинном положении дел.  
Всемогущество. Она как никогда близка к абсолютному правлению. Ни один президент до нее не сосредотачивал в своих руках столько власти. Севелан контролировала и флот, и армию, и гражданские структуры, и даже внешние миры, по крайней мере те из них, которые имело смысл держать под контролем. Но даже сейчас, стоя на этой трибуне, произнося слова ни к чему не обязывающей присяги, в угоду еще одной древней традиции она не чувствовала себя в безопасности. У нее остался единственный враг, заслуживающий внимания – собственный страх. Так глубоко и давно укоренившийся в самой глубине существа, проросший под кожу, что даже сегодняшнее торжество не смогло дать ей уверенность. Она все равно боялась проиграть, даже зная, что уже победила. По всем фронтам. Но и с этим, последним врагом, скоро будет покончено. Вакцина уже готова.   
***  
Экран поставили прямо напротив него, такой огромный, что при всем желании он не мог повернуть голову достаточно, чтобы не видеть, все, что ему оставалось – закрыть глаза, но изображение проникало сквозь закрытые веки, вопреки всем законам физики. Он все равно видел ее. Ослепительную, торжествующую, победоносную. Древние считали победу –женщиной, прекрасной крылатой богиней. Белый плащ за ее спиной легко можно было принять за крылья. Нельзя не признать, победа была ей к лицу. Никогда еще Севелан не казалась ему столь возмутительно прекрасной и столь неуязвимой.   
У него был шанс. Неоднократно. Эйвон сбился со счета, вспоминая, сколько раз мог убить ее. Но не убил. Сначала это казалось игрой, опасной, захватывающей, но предсказуемой. Все изменилось на Терминале. Когда он впервые проиграл. Игра превратилась в одержимость. Он ненавидел Севелан и ненависть позволяла чувствовать себя живым, придавала смысл существованию. Никто из них не понимал, ни Вила, ни Дайна, ни тем более Сулин. Ближе всех к пониманию подошел, как ни странно, Таррант, тогда, на засыпанном песком Вирне. Но он был слишком молод, чтобы осознать, что ненависть – обратная сторона любви.   
В подвале было холодно и сыро. Наверное, хорошо для покрытых пылью винных бутылок, он не разбирался в тонкостях хранения винтажных вин, но плохо для его спины. Севелан оставила здесь все, как было, даже крюк в стене, через который была перекинута цепь находился на том же самом месте. Она снова сумела удивить его: Эйвон был уверен, что Севелан сотрет с лица земли все, что могло бы напомнить ей о поражении. Будь его воля, он бы разрушил не только этот подвал, но и все здание, и сад вокруг него, и лес вокруг сада. Выжег бы нейтронными бластерами с орбиты так, чтобы не осталась даже пепелища. Может быть тогда он смог бы отпустить Анну. По-настоящему, а не так, как она отпустила его.  
Подвал высасывал из него остатки сил. Он предпочел бы любую пытку, лишь бы не видеть эти стены, не слышать эхо ее голоса, не видеть собственную тень, склонившуюся над упавшей женщиной. Но Севелан желала сполна насладиться свой победой, и ему оставалось только ждать. Блейк не пришел. Значит, эта стена станет его последней стеной. Впрочем, он все еще жив. Значит, еще есть надежда. Вернее, будет, если его выпустят из подвала, пускай даже навстречу расстрельному взводу. Здесь он не мог надеяться, не мог верить, не мог бояться, мог только помнить.  
Севелан произнесла последние слова присяги, грянул государственный гимн, руки зрителей взлетели в салюте. Трансляция из зала сменилась сценами уличных торжеств и праздничных мероприятий, после чего экран погас, оставив его в тишине и темноте, наедине со своими мыслями.   
***  
– Все знают, что нужно делать? – Блейк в очередной, наверное, уже в сто двадцать пятый раз прошел по всем деталям операции.   
Таррант не сдержал ехидный комментарий.  
– Блейк, если мы не способны запомнить последовательность нескольких простых действий после двадцати повторений, то наше место в интернате для эпсилонов, а не в Сопротивлении. Торжественный прием начнется в восемь вечера. Сначала речи и банкет, потом главный номер программы – Эйвон. Что именно она собирается с ним делать, наш разговорчивый генерал не в курсе, но привести его приказано в девять для демонстрации.   
Вила сморщился.  
– Не знаю, как вам, а мне не нравится это слово – демонстрация.  
Таррант пожал плечами.  
– Не думаю, что она прикажет расстрелять его прямо в банкетном зале, кровь на коврах, испорченный аппетит, нервные обмороки трепетных дам, если таковые имеются. Я бы все же дал десятиминутную задержку, вдруг у них случится накладка, а мы уже на месте, что тогда? Федерация не ведет переговоров с террористами.   
Вила ухмыльнулся.  
– Это когда в заложниках простые смертные, а не верхушка этой самой Федерации.  
– Тогда мы поздравим мадам президента со вступлением в должность, – ответил Блейк, недобро прищурившись.  
***  
Несмотря на расписанный поминутно день, Севелан выкроила время пройтись по подготовленному к ужину банкетному залу до прибытия гостей. Столы, накрытые белоснежными скатертями, были заставлены хрусталем и фарфором. Тяжелую ткань украшала тонкая ручная вышивка, настолько тонкая, что казалось, будто поверх скатертей набросили вторым слоем еще одну, из шелковой паутины. Лампы, стилизованные под восковые свечи, заливали зал теплым желтым светом, отблески отражались в хрустальных подвесках люстр, дробились, упав на поверхность тонконогих бокалов и пузатых рюмок.  
В серебряных плоских вазах плавали живые цветы, ледяные лебеди склоняли головы к зеркальным прудам, пирамиды фруктов венчали короны из бархатной бумаги и золотой фольги. На маленьких столиках «дышали» заранее откупоренные бутылки из президентской коллекции вин, призывно подмигивая мерцали графинчики с коньяком и бренди, из украшенных чеканкой металлических ведерок выглядывали головки бутылок шампанского.  
Столы занимали почти весь зал. На возвышении небольшой, для избранных, всего на одиннадцать человек, с ее собственным креслом посередине, высоким, с резной спинкой и сиденьем, затянутым красным сафьяном. Ниже – места для остальных гостей. Золотая кайма на перламутровом фарфоре, золотые приборы, инкрустированные драгоценной эмалью, золотой узор на стеклянный стаканах. Серебряные накладки на спинках стульев, серебряные нити в гобеленах и коврах. Все самое лучше и дорогое, что только способны предложить федеральные и внешние миры человеку, не ограниченному в средствах.  
Мадам президент рассмеялась негромко, проведя пальцем по золотой кромке своего бокала. В этом зале всего было слишком. Но она любит варварскую роскошь, ослепляющую взгляд. Пускай говорят, что у нее нет вкуса. Она может себе позволить все, что угодно, в том числе и его отсутствие. Эйвон всегда смеялся, когда она показывала ему свое новое приобретение: вазу из чистого золота, такую тяжелую, что ее приходилось перемещать с места на место карманным антигравом, ожерелье из негранёных кристаллов дилития, бесценных, хотя и похожих на булыжники, платье из кайросианского шелка, бесстыдное, как наряд портовой шлюхи, но по цене сравнимое с космическим крейсером.  
Эйвон называл ее дикаркой, предлагал подарить стеклянные бусы – блестят ярче, чем дилитий, и стоят гораздо меньше, но время от времени с помощью Орака отыскивал новые экземпляры для ее коллекции кошмарных безделушек. Он не понимал, не мог понять ее жадности к материальному воплощению богатства. Сам Эйвон хотел только денег, скорее как символа свободы и независимости, чем средства получить вполне осязаемые блага. В повседневной жизни ему было достаточно малого.  
Но Эйвон не знал, что такое деклассификация. Он не жил в убогой дыре в гамма-секторе, на его плече не рыдал вечно пьяный отец, некогда администратор целого купола, проворовавшийся до такой степени, что даже коррумпированная система больше не могла закрывать на это глаза. Севелан не любила вспоминать эти бесконечно долгие шесть лет, с десяти до шестнадцати. С того момента, как их выселили из дома, где она родилась и до вступительных экзаменов в летную академию. Что еще ей оставалось? По результатам тестирования она сохранила альфа-статус, но без связей, без денег, с пятном на репутации семьи, о гражданской карьере можно было и не мечтать. Она могла бы, разумеется, последовать примеру собственной матери и удачно выйти замуж. А если удача неожиданно закончится, бросить мужа с ребенком тонуть в грязи и выйти замуж повторно. Но она не хотела зависеть. Больше никогда. Ни от кого. Поэтому выбрала академию.   
Эйвон. Она слишком сильно сжала тонкое стекло, бокал хрустнул и осколок поцарапал кожу. Неглубоко, выступила всего лишь капля крови. Она промокнула ранку салфеткой, и отошла от стола, предоставив прислуге убирать беспорядок. Эйвон выбрал свою судьбу, еще тогда, на Сарране, когда отшвырнул ее на пол, вместо того, чтобы прижать к себе. Все, что произошло после этого, было затянувшейся игрой с предсказуемым исходом. Непонятно только, каким образом, выбрав свою судьбу, он ухитрился сделать выбор и за нее.  
***  
Поздравительные речи напоминали сахарный сироп: такие же тягучие, липкие и приторно-сладкие. Севелан слушала, улыбалась и поглядывала на циферблат настенных часов, почти незаметный среди цветочных гирлянд и флагов. Время подходило к девяти. Наконец прозвучал последний из запланированных на первую часть торжества тост, и Севелан поднялась со своего места. Она окинула собравшихся сияющим взглядом и улыбнулась.  
– Я рада приветствовать всех вас здесь сегодня, друзья мои! Позади – долгая и трудная дорога, я не смогла бы пройти её без вашей веры в меня и в нашу общую цель. Зная, что мне гарантирована ваша поддержка, я с надеждой и вдохновением смотрю в будущее. Будущее, в котором мы воплотим все наши мечты. Как вам известно, вот уже несколько лет во внешних мирах успешно работает программа умиротворения.  
Севелан сделала паузу, позволяя гостям обменяться многозначительными взглядами. Все они занимали достаточно весомые позиции в правительстве, чтобы знать, насколько именно «успешно» программа умиротворения и работает, и проводится. Всем им было прекрасно известно, что повышение производительности под воздействием вакцины – краткосрочный эффект, за который потом приходится платить снижением научного и технического потенциала, повышением расходов на медицину, поскольку люди перестают следить за своим состоянием и в буквальном смысле умирают на рабочих местах, изменением экономической структуры целых планет, и это не говоря уже о далеко идущих последствиях, которые до сих пор еще не просчитаны полностью, таких, например, как падение рождаемости.   
Это если говорить об эффективности. Но и успешность оставляет желать лучшего: повстанческие группировки сумели объединенными усилиями наладить распространение антидота. Зачастую им удавалось сорвать умиротворение под самым носом у «миротворцев», иногда Федерация успевала первой, но в любом случае, о стопроцентном успехе оставалось только мечтать. В президентском совете уже раздавались первые робкие голоса, вопрошающие, стоит ли тратить такие деньги на сомнительную химию, и не пора ли вернуться к старой доброй традиции оккупационных, то есть, миротворческих, войск.   
Подождав, пока слушатели перестанут переглядываться, Севелан продолжила говорить:  
– О, мне знакомы ваши сомнения. Каким бы ни был успех, всегда остаются пути для улучшений, но могу заверить вас, что сегодня мы как никогда близко подошли к совершенству. Новая вакцина не «умиротворяет» посредством грубого вмешательства в гормональную систему регуляции, нет, новое средство действует гораздо тоньше, совмещая физиологические изменения с контролем над интеллектуальной функцией и эмоциями. Вместо заторможенного индивида, способного выполнять простые инструкции, мы получаем искренне преданного самой идее власти человека, готового на все, чтобы оправдать ожидания своего господина. Не страдает ни интеллект, ни способность испытывать глубокие искренние чувства, просто происходит переадресация, – она усмехнулась, и многозначительно повторила для тех, кто не успел осознать с первого раза. – Можно будет забыть о сопротивлении, о бунтах и мятежах, о сомневающихся интеллектуалах и слишком доверчивых рабочих. Человек, возглавляющий правительство, в нашем случае, законно избранный президент, будет олицетворять для населения саму концепцию власти и пойти против этого воплощения будет столь же немыслимо, как нарушить закон всемирного тяготения.  
Планета Земля, колыбель человечества, заслуживает стабильности и процветания. И тому и другому зачастую мешают эгоистичные устремления отдельных индивидуумов. Но уже сегодня с этим будет покончено. – она снова помолчала немного, потом продолжила, – Вакцинации подлежат все касты, все классы, включая армию и флот. Единственное исключение будет сделано для присутствующих в этом зале и членов ваших семей, – очаровательная улыбка только подчеркнула пропущенное в этой фразе «пока что», – принятие важных решений требует максимально широкого кругозора. А сейчас мы проведем небольшую демонстрацию. На уникальном во всех отношениях объекте.  
***  
В своем тюремном однотонном комбинезоне Эйвон казался совершенно неуместным среди блестящей роскоши банкетного зала и переливающихся всеми цветами радуги нарядов. Вернее, должен был казаться неуместным, но почему-то, стоило ему оказаться рядом с Севелан, и все это золото и серебро, что еще минуту назад так радовало взгляд, потускнело, показалось нелепым и крикливым, ненастоящим. Женщина быстро моргнула, отгоняя наваждение. Это ее триумф, и она не позволит Эйвону украсть и эту победу!  
На него смотрели. Он скользил взглядом по залу, машинально отмечая знакомые лица: кого-то он встречал на более скромных приемах в резиденции, когда Севелан заставляла его составить ей компанию, другие приходили в лабораторию и требовали результатов, прямо здесь и сейчас, вопреки всем прогнозам и планам, третьи постоянно мелькали на экранах визоров, с такой настойчивостью, что и не хочешь, а запомнишь. Правящая элита, альфы из верхних десяти процентов, послушные марионетки мадам президента.  
Севелан ласково улыбнувшись, прошептала ему на ухо:  
– Эйвон! Ты меня разочаровываешь. Все еще надеешься?  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Dum spiro spero, – забавно, столько всего сгинуло в пожарах мировой войны и темного времени, а латынь, древний международный язык науки, не только уцелела, но и сохранила свою изначальную функцию.   
– Официально ты уже мертв. Тебя расстреляли.  
– Три года назад.   
Севелан в досаде прикусила губу: она не узнавала этого Эйвона. В его взгляде мелькало нечто неуловимое, совершенно чуждое и, в то же самое время, настолько естественное, словно оно было там всегда, спрятанное под внешним безразличием. Почему же тогда она не видела этого раньше? Севелан даже пожалела, что уже назначила демонстрацию. Умиротворение теперь казалась ей слишком простым способом расплаты. Да, вакцина навсегда уберет из его взгляда это выражение, как, впрочем, и любое другое, кроме искренней собачьей преданности своей хозяйке, но у такой победы кислый привкус. Она хотела бы сделать это сама, без помощи химии.   
Однако было уже слишком поздно отступать, и Севелан подняла вверх прозрачный инъектор, заполненный изумрудной жидкостью, так, чтобы все могли рассмотреть, как выглядит путь в обещанное прекрасное будущее. На первый взгляд не отличить от смеси адреналина и сомы, излюбленного способа низших каст убежать от реальности. Случайное совпадение, однако есть в этом свой глубинный смысл. Реальности суждено измениться, раз и навсегда.  
***  
Знакомый звук, похожий на зуд рассерженного насекомого, застал ее врасплох. Севелан не думала, что ей когда-либо доведется услышать его снова – на испытаниях телепорт работал бесшумно. Она обернулась, уже зная, что, вернее, кого увидит за своей спиной и медленно опустила руку с инъектором, так медленно, что Блейк успел перехватить ее запястье. С стороны оба движения казались одинаково быстрыми, но она знала, что могла бы успеть. Это растерянность, обыкновенная растерянность, ее просто захватили врасплох! Но вместо гнева в глубине души чувствовалось облегчение.  
Немногочисленные охранники, присутствовавшие в зале, растеряно озирались. Они успели выхватить оружие, но не смели стрелять, опасаясь задеть президента. Теперь Севелан пожалела, что не захотела портить праздничное убранство черными фигурами штурмовиков торчащими вдоль стен через каждые два шага и ограничилась одним взводом гвардейцев в парадных мундирах. Блейк, не выпуская ее руку, приказал:  
– Оружие на пол. – Его собственный пистолет так и остался на поясе, но выражение лица было достаточно красноречивым, чтобы охранники подчинились, включая тех двоих, что стояли за спиной у Эйвона.   
Она снова услышала зуд, потом еще раз, очевидно, телепорт не мог перебросить больше пяти человек за один заход. Небольшой отряд оперативно рассредоточился по залу. Повстанцы согнали гостей и безоружных охранников к дальней от входа стене. Рыжий техник быстро заблокировал дверь, прикрепив на замок какое-то хитрое устройство. Севелан про себя прокляла собственную осторожность – после неудавшегося покушения несколько лет назад она приказала укрепить резиденцию по возможности сохранив первоначальный дизайн. Теперь за примитивной внешностью здания скрывались хитроумные электронные системы безопасности, а под деревянной обшивкой дверей прятался слой геркуланиума. Чтобы выломать эту дверь, охране понадобится специальное оборудование и не меньше получаса работы.   
– Опять героизм в последнюю минуту? – сухо заметил Эйвон, протягивая Виле скованные руки, – ты рискуешь однажды не успеть, Блейк.  
Во взгляде Блейка заплясали знакомые веселые искры, но он ничего не ответил, только приподнял бровь. По залу пронесся испуганный шепот в котором можно было разобрать отдельные слова: «жив», «Блейк», «невероятно». Разумеется, все это время ходили слухи, что покойный мятежник не так уж и покоен, как утверждает администрация, но одно дело слухи, раз за разом оказывающиеся ложными, а совсем другое – Родж Блейк собственной персоной в резиденции президента. Да еще и в компании вооруженных сообщников!  
Севелан дернулась, пытаясь высвободиться, но Блейк заставил ее разжать пальцы и забрал инъектор, после чего брезгливо оттолкнул назад, прямо в объятия Тарранта. Блейк несколько раз повернул инъектор, словно хотел убедиться, что зрение его не обманывает, после чего шагнул вперед и обратился к гостям мадам президента.  
– Меня зовут Родж Блейк. Вы знаете, кто я. Точно так же, как я знаю, кто вы. Зарвавшаяся трусливая шваль, вообразившаяся себя хозяевами вселенной. Вдобавок к тому, что вы трусы, вы еще и лжецы. Вы лжете людям, которых призваны защищать, вы лжете друг другу, пытаясь урвать кусок побольше, вы лжете своему президенту, уверяя ее в своей верности только потому, что не смогли занять ее место. Но сегодня с этим покончено. Сегодня люди по всей Федерации узнают правду о слугах народа! О заботливых администраторах, отважных генералах, неподкупных полицейских! Говорят, что каждый народ имеет то правительство, которое заслуживает. Не знаю, каким должен быть народ, чтобы заслужить вас!  
То, что происходит сегодня в этом зале, транслируется на все внешние и внутренние миры. С самого начала приема. Мадам президент обещала вам демонстрацию, но все мы знаем, как плохо она держит свое слово. Я выполню это обещание за нее! – он еще выше поднял инъектор с зеленой жидкостью. – Это последняя порция вакцины. Все остальное мы уничтожили. Земля не будет «умиротворена»! Вы не сможете превратить нас в животных. Не в этот раз. Но люди должны знать, что за участь им уготовила мадам президент.  
Он вскинул голову, словно глядя в невидимый объектив камеры.  
– Я обращаюсь к вам, жители Земли и Внешних миров. Я показываю вам ваше будущее. То, что вас ждет, если вы не скажете: «Хватит!» Сегодня мы смогли остановить их. Завтра? Завтра я могу быть мертв. Любой из нас может быть убит, оболган, замучен до смерти. Так же, как и любой из вас. Завтра может быть уже поздно. Смотрите, какая судьба ожидает вас и ваших детей, и решайте, не пора ли забрать власть у подлецов и вернуть ее честным людям!  
Он вытолкнул Севелан вперед и одним быстрым движением прижал инъектор к ее шее. Эйвон в ужасе выдохнул: «Блейк!», но понял, что не может пошевелиться, ноги почему-то не слушаются. Женщина закричала, так отчаянно, словно ей впрыснули под кожу кислоту, забилась в его руках, но через несколько мгновений затихла. Блейк отпустил ее, и Севелан застыла в неестественно ровной позе, глядя прямо перед собой. По залу пронесся испуганный вздох и тут же замер, сменившись неестественной тишиной.  
Блейк спросил, резким командным голосом:  
– Кто ты такая?  
– Севелан, – неуверенно отозвалась женщина, словно не зная, действительно ли это ее имя.  
– Должность?  
– Президент Терранской Федерации, Главно…  
– Достаточно. Отвечай правду. Ты занимаешь эти должности согласно законам Федерации?  
– Нет, – теперь она говорила быстро, не задумываясь.  
– Что ты сделала, чтобы стать президентом?  
– Я устранила своего предшественника, подкупила двадцать пять членов президентского совета, обвинила…  
Перечисление грозилось затянуться надолго, но Блейк остановил в самом начале списка.  
– Какое наказание полагается за любое из этих преступлений?  
– Смертная казнь.  
Он протянул ей пистолет.   
– Ты виновна.  
– Да, – послушно согласилась Севелан и приставила ствол к виску.  
Блейк вырвал пистолет у нее из руки прежде, чем она спустила курок.   
– Этого достаточно.   
За его спиной Таррант шепотом распорядился: «Орак, выключай трансляцию. Приготовься к телепортации. Первая группа пошла!»  
Севелан качала головой и повторяла растеряно:  
– Но ведь я же должна, я должна казнить себя.  
Эйвон наконец стряхнул с себя оцепенение и резким движением ухватил ее за руку.  
– Ты ничего не должна, – и процедил сквозь зубы, – Вила! Дай мне браслет для нее.   
Вила хмыкнул.  
– Да я как бы не уверен, стоит ли давать браслет тебе!  
Блейк повернулся к Эйвону и возразил:  
– Она получила по заслугам!  
Эйвон упрямо вскинул голову.  
– Она идет со мной или я остаюсь.  
Таррант показал на дымящуюся облицовку двери.  
– Мы сейчас все здесь останемся, если еще немного поспорим.  
Блейк молча протянул Эйвону два браслета.  
***  
Таррант развел руками.  
– На тебя не угодить, Блейк! Уж не знаю, чего тебе теперь не хватает для полного счастья. Севелан вне игры, правительство грызется, как пауки в банке, двенадцать Внешних миров объявили независимость только за последние три дня, на Земле повсюду митинги протеста, впервые за триста лет собираются провести муниципальные выборы в рабочих секторах, а ты все равно недоволен!  
– А ты слишком рано расслабился. После атаки андромедян мы тоже думали, что Федерации конец. Оказалось, что это было только начало.  
– Но ведь учимся на своих ошибках? – с надеждой уточнил Таррант, и Блейк знал, на что он надеется.  
– Несомненно. Через три дня тебя ждут на Альбионе. Они как раз построили небольшую эскадру, всего пять или шесть крейсеров, не помню точно, сколько, и спросили, не знаю ли я, кому ее можно доверить.   
Сияющий Таррант вылетел из закутка, служившего Блейку рабочим кабинетом, и натолкнулся на Вилу. Вор поинтересовался:  
– Ну что?  
– Откуда мне знать?   
– Да по лицу же все видно!  
– Если только по лицу, то еще нет. Но не вздумай вмешиваться.  
– Да я и не собираюсь. Я просто хотел узнать, как дела.  
– Ну-ну, – подозрительно протянул Таррант и исчез в коридоре.  
Вила засунул нос в дверь.  
– Блейк, Дэва жалуется, что Эйвон забрал Орака из общего зала и уже сутки сидит у себя, а химики хотят проверить расчеты. Не мог бы ты объяснить ему, что Орак не его личная собственность?  
Блейк с усмешкой посмотрел на нарочито невозмутимое лицо Вилы.  
– Я попробую.  
Не то, чтобы он нуждался в поводе, чтобы поговорить с Эйвоном… но тот настолько очевидно стремился избежать неудобного разговора, что Блейку казалось неправильным настаивать. Рано или поздно им все равно придется это сделать, так почему бы не сейчас.  
***  
Блейк остановился в дверном проеме: Эйвон сидел за рабочей консолью, пальцы летали над клавиатурой, на столе гудел Орак. Можно было подумать, что они снова на «Освободителе», если только не обращать внимания на покрытый плесенью потолок бункера и спящую в нише Севелан, заботливо укрытую одеялом.  
– Я не должен был этого делать.  
– Ты изменился, – отозвался Эйвон, не оборачиваясь.  
– С людьми это иногда случается после смерти, – Блейк подавил желание развернуть Эйвона лицом к себе и как следует встряхнуть.   
После освобождения прошло уже два дня, но за все это время Эйвон ухитрился ни на минуту не остаться с Блейком наедине. Как-то само собой получилось, что ему позволили свободно перемещаться по базе, даже Таррант возразил скорее для порядка, и он воспользовался этой свободой для того, чтобы ускользать, едва завидя Блейка. Если же убежать не получалось, то он всегда находил себе собеседника для чрезвычайно важной и неотложной беседы.   
– Если ты хочешь отомстить, то…  
– Я не настолько изменился!   
Эйвон встал, прошелся взад вперед по комнате, бросил быстрый взгляд на Севелан, убедился, что она спит.  
– Ты спрашивал, почему я стрелял.   
– Нет. Не об этом.  
– Почему я не поверил тебе. Я не знаю. Наверное потому, что ты единственный, кто никогда мне не лгал.   
– Исключение, подтверждающее правило?  
– Анна была агентом службы безопасности. Я убил ее, когда узнал, – внезапно выпалил Эйвон так, словно это объясняло все.  
Блейк понимающе кивнул.  
– Но я не Анна.  
– На тот момент этого было недостаточно.  
– А теперь?  
Эйвон молчал так долго, что Блейк уже подумал, что он не станет отвечать.  
– Я ждал тебя. Она показала мне запись вашего разговора. Но я все равно ждал.  
Блейк улыбнулся и сменил тему.  
– Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Эйвон пожал плечами.  
– После того спектакля, что ты устроил в прямом эфире? Не думаю, что у меня остается выбор.  
– У тебя всегда есть выбор.  
– Тогда я остаюсь. На некоторое время. Мне нужен Орак, чтобы найти антидот к вакцине. Покорная Севелан нарушает мое понимание гармонии мирозданья.   
Блейк совершенно серьезно ответил:  
– Хорошо. Этому мирозданью не помешает толика гармонии. А в мое понимание гармонии входит твоя спина за консолью.


End file.
